Intervention
by Yuffie143
Summary: The Shinra has fallen, Midgar is in ruins, but the Turks refuse to go down just yet. This is not you're average Turk Fic. I guarantee you.UPDATED Intense Drama, RenoxElena Underlining Theme. Read and Be Satisfied. I promise :x
1. Dedication to a Friend

The Man Who Laughed When I Played Final Fantasy

"Intervention"

is

Dedicated to Steve Postiglione

/3

Rest in Peace, **My Little Man**

Amongst the Feathery Clouds

You do stand, and basking in

the sun melonin provides your tan

like the years we went down to 

Coney Island.

And the fire in your eyes will

**never cease to fade, **unlike

the lighters you tosses in the 

street. In our hearts you shall 

stay.

Blasting off your fierworks,

and Guilianni never found you.

Smashing Pumpkins in the street

by spearing mine, thanks for 

**being so kind**.

Your spirit could not be tamed

and its vibrance shall never fade

soaring higher than the seaguls

now it dances **amongst**

**the angels....**

Only 14 years old an innocent soul was lost to natural causes of which no one knows. A boy who loved life like no other lost that of what he emboded. But rest assured, all his good intentions will not go to waste. Each soul his third hand touched will breathe his rememberence. His face and named is etched on our hearts forever, Steve. You will not be forgotten, because kid you were just unforgettable. 

Steve, this story is for you. I know how much you just loved final fantasy (lol), especially when I was crossing into Corel and you said "You're fighting a BLUE chicken". But I got 10 pheonix downs for it. I put my vigorous efforts into this and I know that if you liked Final Fantasy, you would have enjoyed it LoL. Love you, kid.

-Chris 3


	2. Prologue: Meeting of the Minds

(Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. Unfortunately, I don't make any money off of writing this. I please myself through my work, and hopefully the readers, as well.)

Five years ago on this day, her life was over.

            A cigarette burned as she pressed it against it her lips. She wrapped her mouth around the stick of tobacco and paper as if it were some sort of candy and inhaled. The smoke tickled against the back of her throat. It stood in her lungs for a moment until she released. She freed the smoke through her nostrils, and it burned. Burned like hell. But it didn't matter. That was where she was.

            Today she had lost her parents. Five years ago she had lost her dream, the Shinra. The company she had revered all of her life. In terror she watched from Kalm, as Meteor hovered over Midgar. The massive rock summoned by Sephiroth, a man gone mad who was spawn from Shinra's own science, was sent put a wound into the planet. This would supposedly give him, "The Ancient's" power. He believed that making a wound in the planet would cause the Life stream to surround the wound and heal it.  He envisioned himself in the center of this life energy, and he would be galvanized by it. This would have made him a god.

            Meteor never did come plummeting into the planet, but it did make a pit stop at Midgar before being destroyed. It stood over the thriving metropolis, ready to hit. The light of the Cetra's Materia "Holy" swarmed beneath the massive, coal colored rock, in an attempt to prevent it from putting a wound into their planet. At first, it was unsuccessful. This gave Meteor time to extend its flaming wings over the city. Pieces of it came crashing down followed by pillars of fire.

            She was standing the middle of the town's square, right at the fountain. She had one foot, atop of the rim of the fountain the other on the cobblestone ground. She was surrounded by people in panic. She was paralyzed by fear. Her mouth hung opened and cold tear slid down her cheek, as she watched her city set ablaze.

            Then the horrible reality that the rest of the planet way be next set in. Fortunately, the lifestream extended and embraced the planet. It joined with the "Holy", and there was a burst of sudden light. She closed her eyes and when they were opened it was over. Meteor was gone, but so was Midgar.

              
            The next day, the sun rose on the fallen city. It was in shambles. It had collapsed inward, there were hardly any survivors. A mere few escaped by the skins of their teeth. All of the plates had fell through. There was nothing left but scrap metal. She had to turn her eyes. Reno, a fellow Turk, stared long and hard. She could see his eyes ready to well with tears, so he turned his head. She knew it was bad, then and there. Reno wasn't one to cry.  
  
  


            After the incident, she made her way back to her parent's house in upper-Junon. That was where all the affluent resided, yes. Her parents were filthy rich. Long ago, the girl's family had created a trade route at Junon harbor. They had still been feeding off the spoils.  
  
            

            When the Shinra made its way into Junon when she was a young girl, she was in awe. The soldiers in the street and the masses of employees really took its toll on her. She was drawn the power of these people. She craved it. They were so professional and structured. She wanted to be one of them. But she was not one to get her hands dirty. She thought she was too good for that, had it too easy. She would rather recruit them.  She wanted to be the boss.  

            She had always been spoiled rotten by her parents. Everything she had ever wanted was always handed to her on a platinum platter. She was grateful, but took it for granted. Now, a surprise shook her self-confidence. She took another pull of her cigarette. It was almost up to the filter. The smoke clouded her eyes, they were about to tear. She had gone through her parent's things, and noticed a massive donation given to the Shinra around the time after they had sabotaged the sector 7 plate. 

            Elena had become a Shinra employee right after the act. And now she knew why. As foolish as she was, she thought that she could skip over the ranks of SOLDIER and head right to Turkdum. She stood firm to that hypothesis until now. With the records of the donation, was the original response to her application for employment. It was a letter of rejection.

            Rejection? A word she didn't hear very often. It was something she never experienced. Loss and Sadness, yes. She had lived through those. But the word rejection was just not in her vocabulary. She looked down at it. She felt the muscles tighten in her throat from frustration. She began to feel flushed and hot. She slammed the paper down on the kitchen table. She put out her cigarette in the ash try. She watched it wither and wrinkle into nothingness.

            It seemed that after the donation, the Shinra was glad to have accepted her as a Turk. She couldn't believe it. Her parents had bribed the Shinra. The only thing she had ever been sure of in her life was the Shinra. Five years ago it and her life had been destroyed. Now she realized, her life had never begun.

            She had always been looked down upon by her fellow Turks. Especially Reno, it was obvious he had come from nothing.  She always thought that his jealousy and hostility towards her were just mere elements of attraction. She was wrong. He knew the truth. She was no Turk. She was heart-broken and betrayed. She didn't know who she was anymore.

            It should've been obvious. She was not the valedictorian of her military academy. She hated manual training of any kind. The school did give her the tools that she needed to be a Turk. She was a woman with a weapon, that was for sure. Even if she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box she could shoot the bull's-eye.  Only the highest in her class were accepted into the ranks of SOLDIER. And she was a Turk. She never questioned her ability. She had always gotten everything she wanted. For the first time in her life, she doubted herself.

            Dressed in a black suit, she sat alone in her parent's kitchen. It was right after the funeral. She was alone. Her parent's employees didn't even had the decency to escort her back to her house. They all hated her, she was Shinra after all. No one wanted anything to do with her. She couldn't get a job, even if she needed it in this town. She was blacklisted. 

            She looked around and stared at the ashtray. The coal colored dusk just laid there, crushed by many cigarettes. A carton of them laid on the table. She had smoked two packs out of it. It was a bad habit that needed to die. She didn't care, she reached for another one. She grabbed her lighter, and pressed down on the black button. A flame burst from its opening and she fired it up.

            Her kitchen was so beautiful. Her brownstone was worth millions. It didn't matter anymore. These things could not compensate for dignity. The dignity she was robbed of, but never really had. So what if she talked too much? Was she really that much of a ditz anyway? It was who she was. That was her personality. She was a jumpy person. Maybe she wasn't Turk material after all. What a loser.

            On her refrigerator was a picture of her and her fellow Turks. Even Tseng, he knew all along she wasn't supposed to be there. At first he did doubt her. He told her that she spoke too much, he thought her a fool. But she proved herself to him. She would prove herself to the world if she had to. But there was nothing to prove. In the end, she was still just "Daddy's little girl". And she hated that.

            For the past five years she had been feeding off of her parents, trying to establish creditability in some field. There was none. She just wasn't good at anything. No one wanted her, was the truth. She knew it in her heart, but couldn't accept it. She could accept her parents being gone but not this. She had the potential to be someone.

            It was hard enough finding out a few days prior that her parents had died in a boating accident. The two had gone to sea on a romantic retreat. She had to admit, they were old but still madly in love with one another.  She knew it was like to be in love, she thought. She had loved her boss dearly. She was more than madly in love with him. She was enraptured. Every move he made brought a tickle down her spine. All she had left from him was a one single kiss… No. She had to bury Tseng with her parents. He was gone. Stop. She was a Turk, wasn't she?!

            She sighed and kicked her feet upon the table, aggravated. Why didn't the other Turks tell her about this? She felt so betrayed.  She almost itched; she could feel the knife in her back. She wanted to know why. She wanted to smash something, really. She took her feet back down, slammed them on the floor. Her heals made black marks on the tile, she growled.

            She wanted to know the answer, and she would find it. Besides that, she was lonely. She would call upon the two remaining Turks. She wouldn't tell them why. She would only tell them that her parents had passed and she wanted their respects. They would come, she would force them.  She wanted to know the truth.

            And she always got what she wanted.

(A/N: Yes, I know. It's a short one. But I need this boring chapter to set the story. Yea…I know boring boring. This is going to a be a fun, dramatic fic. Let me tell yah. I've got so many ideas! Thanks for all the reviews on the "Wrath Poem" Drakonlily and I wrote! We're thinking of doing a fic together because of the over-whelming response. 5 reviews over night is pretty damn good!

Anyway, I don't know how long it's going to take me to write this fic. My muse is being very bad! –beats it-. I am going to take my time on it. No pressure. I usually try to get my stuff out fast, as you guys know. I don't take that long. LoL. But I do have school and stuff. Whenever I have time I will write, but school comes first. Piano Piano….

But I promise. This is going to be one interesting fic lemme tell you…)


	3. High and Low

**Intervention Chapter 2**

**High/Low**

(Do I own squaresoft? Negative. I would not be writing this if I did :x ) 

  
Costa de La Sol was beautiful this time of year. While the people of Junon and Kalm walked with frigid tears in their eyes and exhaled frozen air, the people of the tropical paradise basked in the sun. 

The glory of the place never seemed to die. Not for anyone. For if you lived there, your skin was bronze and a white smile was painted on your face and if you traveled there you couldn't be more elated to be rid of the frigid weather. And Reno couldn't be more satisfied; the man he was when he resided there was the man he had dreamed to be. He was a rich man; he put his Turkdum to shame. 

Reno was a mako-master. One who sold minimal amounts of mako on the black market. There were several different types. The most commonly sold was the light stuff, placebos with an extremely minimal amount of mako in them. They just gave a quick high. Reno sold them to teenagers to sell around schools; they put a lot of money in his pocket. There were also more potent forms of mako. There was powdered mako. This type one would hold a spoon over an opened flame with the powder in its womb. It would proceed to melt; this was commonly used as an injection. Mako was sold in all different levels and at several different prices. What else were people to do with the left over products from these useless reactors? It was the latest craze, especially in big cities. 

The mako came from the deserted the reactors. Although they still had the ability to pump the life out of the planet they were no longer used for that. In fact, they were all being knocked down and built over. It was like the Shinra was extinct. But there was a cooky scientist, one of Hojo's assistants, who engineered this money-making scheme. To the public and to the construction companies, he was simply aiding the production along securely. He made their jobs safer from the chemicals. He planned out every aspect for them, he had made it so easy. Of course, he also managed to take the "Mako Tanks" from the reactors. These tanks were literally full of backwater mako, the weakest kind. When Mako was produced, it was first strained and what was left went inside of the mako dank. Left there for years, what was once weedy mako bonded and became stronger. Since the man's expertise was dead, (no one wanted a mako energy scientist anymore - they were feared and looked down upon), he began selling the mako on the black market to any takers. 

Few were let in on the scheme and only one continued to buy these drugs from the scientist. The more he made, the more people he added to his pay role. He was forming an underground monopoly and the scientist had been the catalyst. Of course, at this point, Reno has no part of this. You may ask how he did become part of this? He was lucky. 

Reno was fortunate enough to have had been in the right place at the right time - a chocobo farm. A quaint little chocobo farm in the middle of lush grasslands, surrounded by towering mountains, and sprinkled with tiny chocobo tracks around it. Lonely in his travels, he had stopped there. Gruff and with his eyes caste down in shame, he was unrecognizable. After the fall of the Shinra, most of his money had been turned to dust. But he still had his pride, he hoped. At least he ventured that he would recapture it someday. He wanted to make something out of himself, more than a Turk. Something better, if there was anything better. He traveled around looking for a job. Low on money and optimism, he made his way one night to the farm looking for a place to lay his troubled head. With his last pennies he paid Chocobo Bill a ridiculous amount to sleep in his straw filled bed. 

It was late, and Reno could not sleep. The moon rested in the folds in the drapes of darkness. Reno stood awake in his bed, the straw was itching against his skin and the dusk flaring up this nostrils. Right then and there he swore that there was better than this. And he would find it. He turned over. Reno was rarely so ambitious. He was more of a do the job, get the money kind of guy. But he knew what it was like not to have money, and to be thrust into a situation you hate. And how he hated and blamed Elena for it. He wanted a life of prominence and he vowed to get it. He sighed, turned over in the bed and heard the straw crush beneath him. He shut his eyes, trying to count chocobos. The Turk was wanting to sleep, wanting to start a new day, wanting to start a new life - knowing that opportunity was on the horizon, somewhere where the sun met the skyline. And just as he was ready to submit to his slumber he heard someone's slosh in the grass. He blinked quickly and looked out the window. He was almost like a boy, his eyes wide opened, his arms leaning over the windowsill and he watched Chocobo Bill himself meeting a tall businessman, clad in a silk suit. Reno wondered to himself, what possibly could be happening. If he were ignorant, he would think the man was a chocobo racer, coming to pay. But Reno was smarter than that, he could smell scandal from miles away. 

Bill extended his hand in a friendly gesture, the man slapped it away. He muttered and rubbed the tips of his forefingers against his thumb, indicating his want for money. The money that Reno had paid Bill for the luxurious bed, where he could feel the foundation, as he knees sunk through the straw. 

The man reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled a tiny vile that burned brighter than a bolt of lightning. He knew that ardent glow, it was the shine of Mako. Bill hungrily took the vile in his hands, scurried across the grass like a mad man. Close enough he was mako-addict. Sure poor guy, alone with his family on a farm, who can blame him? He was miserable without any salvation. Nothing but him and the chocobos. 

Reno closed his eyes, took a breathe and jetted out of the window. The newly ambitious Turk cut across the grass faster than a rumor in an all girls parochial school. His feet meshed against the dew-filled countryside. With a grin on his face and success of his mind, he made his move on the man lunging on his back from behind. Thinking swiftly, Reno took his hands and rung them around his neck. A faint cry was heard on the man's part. With a twist and a snap, his life was taken from him. 

Reno stood over his lifeless body for a moment. It was survival of the fittest, he thought. He had acted on impulse and some good would come out of it. He knew it. He wanted this man's job, he was accustomed to anything illegal. Momentarily, the man's PHS rang, Reno answered. He used his charm and credentials to speak with the man's boss. When the conversation was through, Reno had landed himself a meeting. Reno had a smile on his face when he saw who the man had truly been. An old colleague of his, who was kicked out of the Shinra after assisting so-called "Avalanche" - Reeve. He was never deemed a hero in the papers, because the credit was given to a damn stuffed mogul. He wasn't very righteous for long after that because he missed the bulge of gil in his back pockets. He had been lucky enough to had encountered Hojo's former assistant, Yokio by chance. He had been searching far and wide for work, no city was as massive as Midgar anyway. Reeve had always been full of avarice. He had admired the unity in Avalanche, but after the incident when he saw the city he had built with his own imagination destroyed it corrupted him once more. Good could not preserve anything, you might at well be bad. 

Reeve had actually been in Nibelheim, pathetically enough, working as a construction worker. It was being rebuilt, for the Shinra had demolished its integrity years ago. He would see the scientist working with the crew on Mt. Nibel from time to time. One night, before bed he was sitting in the lobby of his hotel and he walked in. He struck up a casual conversation with the scientist. In which they both admitted that they wished the Shinra still existed, so they would both be employed. It was there that Reeve was let in on the scientist's scheme. He offered to help. Soon enough, Reeve had the entire underground working beneath him. He was thrilled to have Reno on his team and immediately placed him in Costa De La Sol. 

Costa wasn't a big city, but it was where all of the party people went. It was a vacation spot and the night life had continued to grow, especially in the cold months. Reno brought in ten times as much revenue as any other of Reeve's employee. Reeve did not hesitate putting Rude on his team as well, who was not as popular as Reno but got the job done. Reno just had a way with people. He said it was his gift. 

"Shit, you're late." Reno muttered. Tonight he would not walk the docs alone with powdered materia in his pockets. He was meeting his boss tonight, they had to discuss something. And so he waited there, winking up at the paper moon. Here's lookin' at you kid. He had felt that he had finally made it. He had come from nothing, returned to nothing but now the bastard was back. 

The doc was the easiest spot to work. He had sent a few of his "boys", if you will, to do his dirty work. He sent them out with a few pills and mako dust. He was expecting a massive amount of profit. It was a long weekend, and that meant businessmen were coming with their mistresses. All they wanted to do was use the mako to help the voices of their nagging wives fade from their minds. Reno wasn't really into the stuff himself, I mean, he did try it every once in a while. But he'd rather make a profit. 

A few shots were always cheaper and they did it for him. He was craving a few shots of tequila, the amber-colored, prized liquor of Costa de La Sol. After his meeting, Reno would meet his biggest customer. With the money he could have gotten from him, he would have been able to put his final payment down the most beautiful house town. It was quite a price; he had purchased it from a certain snazzy-business man with a block-cocked hat. 

"I'm here, aren't I?" Reeve hadn't changed in the slightest. He had the same bright blue business suit and the same thin trimmed goatee. 

Reno almost smiled to himself. Wasn't it strange how Reeve had turned out? He had almost sworn allegiance to the gods of good and here he was - corrupting the youth of the planet. Seeing Midgar destroyed had taken its toll on everyone who had seen the event, but for one of its creators it had shattered his spirits as well. 

"So wut's up, what do you want?" Reno's eyes were piercing in the darkness. It was humid both their shirts were sticking to their skin. 

"I got him to open up the reactor. The one in Junon. It's the last one that's left. It's been locked for five years. He's gonna we with us in three days at midnight. You'd better be there. I've contacted Rude. He's going to come along." Junon, almost muttered the word. He had been there in spirit with Avalanche more than once. But he was still no hero, in fact he couldn't get a job. The reason he was in the position was because no one cared to give him credit. He was Shinra and that was that. 

"Is that all? Saw you're bitch on the cover of some magazine today. Some fives years later bullshit…." Sarcasm spit off of the tip of the Turk's tongue. 

Reeves chocolate eyes burned with aggravation at that moment. Why must Reno bring up such a sensitive subject? After all of the reformation his soul had gone through, Reeve was forced to turn to evil once more. He preferred never to be reminded of that wholesome feeling he had while fighting for good. All of those efforts had been in vain. 

"…That it?" Reno didn't like to repeat himself, but he just wanted to end the conversation. No use in pissing Reeve off, no matter how fun much it was. 

Reeve nodded to Reno. "Oh and say hi to Tseng for me." He sighed, trying to let it roll off of his back. Reno was making him a great deal of money. 

"If he remembers who you are." Reno half laughed. It was sad. Did the guy even know his own name anymore? 

And with that, Reeve turned and boarded a boat heading to only the gods knew where. Reno, on the other hand, made his way back into Costa De La Sol. He passed under the adobe made arch which was connected to his own home and saw only a few people outside. A girl and a few guys having a smoke outside of the bar. He was tempted to make them and offer but he already had three workers inside of the bar. He simply nodded while the pretty girl winked at him. Reno grinned; he'd save her for later. 

He slowly walked down to the beach, his shoulders rolled forward just a bit. He never stood up straight. He was never formal. There were a few cabanas at the beginning of the beach, where a lot of his good customers stayed. But tonight, he was making his way towards the far end. Where a white cabana with thin red stripes stood, blowing against the sand-filled wind. The closer he was the water, the more he felt the wind bounce off of the waves. It was salty and cool, feeling strange against his sweat-filled shirt. He almost had a slight chill when he approached the cabana. There was no lock, no door, it was like an empty curtain. Into a world that even got Reno depressed, Tseng's world. 

"It's me." He spoke bluntly, it was his way of being kind. 

Tseng, unshaved, stood with his head in his fists. Back from the dead? Not exactly. He never was dead. After being nearly fatally wounded by Sephiroth he had been shipped off to Mideel to heal. He had been there at least a year, when the lifestream had erupted. The hospital where he stood broke beneath him, causing him to fall into the lifestream - chock full of mako. He wasn't in it long enough to have been actually poisoned to the mako, but he did take a liking to it. It was a miraculous pick-me-up for the man. 

Tseng had been in deep depression when he had been informed of the death of Aeris, by the Shinra. He was still their employee after all. Tseng had been completely in love with her, and now that she was gone - he fell silent. The Mako quenched that lonesome feeling for him. And so each night, he would limp from his bed and too the newly made river and drink from the lifestream. Not massive amounts, but a cup each night. The addiction increased until he was hooked. He had been injured once more due to the fall, but when he was ready he was shipped off to costa de la sol to find work. He met Reno then. Sadest sight he'd ever seen. A man who had prided himself in his work and his good looks had fallen to nothing. 

Tseng was at the point were mako was his only deliverance. He could not function without it. The doses were getting to him for his memory was fading each day. His words were beginning to slur, his life itself deteriorating. He worked for the Inn on the beach, setting up chairs. 

Reno's old boss's place smelt like burnt matches. There was a single candle on the wooden table that occupied the one room cabana. Tseng sighed. He needed therapy and fast, too bad such a thing didn't exist where these people came from. The mako was gradually making him mad. But in order to have severe and debilitating mako poisoning, one would have to be submerged in mako for at least an hour's time. But the drugs were getting there. It wasn't that Reno didn't care. He did, almost. He just wasn't going to be the one to hold Tseng's hand in his detox stage. But the Mako Reno was giving Tseng was seriously diluted. He was trying to ease the process, but it wasn't working. The man's soul was lost entirely. 

Reno sat down, the chair had two opposing benches attached to it. Tseng was on the other end. 

"Here." Reno reluctantly tossed a bag of power of the table. It was half mako, half non-toxic bathing powder. 

Tseng didn't speak. A single hand feebly reached for the bag, trembling. He took out a spoon from his back pocket and set it down. He opened the bag slowly, the soft sounds of the plastic unraveling hurt his sensitive ears. He gently poured it's contents into the spoon and put it over the candle. The flame danced over it, heating the powder. He waited a few moments, waiting for it liquidate and boil. 

"Make any tips?" 

Tseng looked at Reno blankly and tossed all of the gil he had made that on the table. It was quite a lot. He was the only beach-boy working today. Reno almost felt bad taking it. So he didn't. It was one time. He'd take the money for the payment out of his bank account. Reeve would never know the difference. He'd been taking Tseng's money for months. But recently he just didn't have the heart. Who was to know? 

"No. You keep that." Reno couldn't help but pity him. He didn't understand it. Tseng was a victim of the heart, perhaps. Had he really loved Aeris that much? Many times he cried and blamed himself for her dying. Reno didn't know. Perhaps the Mako awakened and enhanced all of these feelings. 

But soon, he would be giving Tseng only powder. It would be a way to cure him. He thought. Tseng didn't deserve this, no matter how cold he had been to Reno all of the years he had been beneath him. At first, Reno was glad. Tseng had always made more money than him and had told him what to do. But he eventually had to pity him. Just look at this guy. He was hardly recognizable. 

"I'm just gonna jet, uh…okay" 

No response. His dilated pupils just stared at the mako, as it began to form tiny bubbles and glow. 

"Tseng?!" Reno stood up and slammed his hands on the table top. 

It caused Tseng to jump, the mako to spill and the flame to flicker. Tseng leaned over, and actually licked the mako off of the table. The rough of his tongue ran over the dusty wood for a simple high. Reno turned, repulsed. 

"That's fucking…disgusting...." He mumbled, his eyes looking over the floor. It was full of damp sand. 

Tseng laid his tired head on the table. His limp hair falling to his shoulders, his eyelashes fluttered a bit. 

"I am nothing." The words slurred from his parched lips. 

Reno didn't know what to say. He was, but he wasn't going to tell him that. He just pat his head, he could feel the grease of his unwashed hair. He wiped his hand on the table. He saw the imprint of his hand stained by the oils in the shadows. He shook his head in disgust. 

"See you tomorrow. I'll bring you some lunch." 

  
Unable to think, he made his back home. The door did not even creak opened, it was so well made. A soft breeze flew in through the windows and he heard his phone ring. He couldn't answer it, unable to get the image of Tseng on his mind. 

He plopped down on his plush couch. Reno let the machine pick it up. A recording of his rather deep and raspy voice spoke. It was as rough as a mountain range, but soothing like the cool breeze running through it. Captivating. 

"…It's Reno. I'll call you back, if you're worth it." 

He watched the red button flash as it omitted a high-pitched squeak. He winced, that aggravated him immensely. But not as much as the voice that began to ramble on the answering machine. 

"…Hi Reno!" She started out slow, but he knew that her words would be coming out like wild fire in a matter of moments. "It's Elena." 

"….Great, what does she want?" He muttered to himself, wiping his forehead. Damn, it was hot. He was getting sick of wearing a blanket of humidity twenty-four seven. What a difference from the breezy beach. A miniscule wind that was blowing through the window was quite unsatisfactory. 

Elena hardly ever called him. She rarely kept in touch; all of them had their own lives now. He but he had seen Elena the least. He almost missed her constant rambling, uptight attitude, and incessant nagging. But then he heard that voice. She had one of those voices. You know the type that just got under your skin and hit a nerve. She was very irritating. She was more arrogant that Reno. She thought she was better because she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. 

She had that arrogant tone in her voice. She never said it but he knew it. He knew that he despised her. 

It didn't matter. She was the rich one. She always looked down on him, he was nothing. He always avoided looking her straight in the eye. Those twin coffee beans really packed a punch. They were so judgmental. Reno didn't like being judged. It pissed him off - plane and simple. No one had the right to rate him. He would show her. She was just a ditz. 

"Well, you're obviously busy or just ignoring me. But I'd really appreciate a call back. It's important!" She huffed and hung up the phone. She was in a bad mood. He'd return the call, one day. 


	4. Still Waters Run the Streets

            (If I owned Squaresoft…*sigh* But I don't unfortunately. So here's so fanfiction!)             A cry was heard throughout the star-crossed house.             "Rude!"             The man who had bore such an unconventional name, stood in the attic with his head in his hands.             "Rude! Phone!"             Another shriek was emitted from his wife's undesirable and disdainful lips.   He slid his hands down to his piercing adorned ears, the cool metal brushing against the rough of his palms. Such were Palms that had gone hard from a life that he did not want from day one.             He didn't want to call out to her. She would get offended, but if he didn't respond she would come up the stairs. And he did not want to see her face, no matter how attractive each curve may have been, the ice in her eyes was far too familiar.  It would be one more moment that he would not to face her judgments.             "…Working…" He mumbled to himself.             "RUDE! PHONE!"  She emitted a scream that the soul of all squeals.  He could no longer take it. The vibrations of her voice were pounding on his ear drums. 

            "….I'm…" He took in a breathe and shut in eyes tight. They burned with frustration. He was trapped, locked inside of this horrid home forever.

            "WORKING!" He shouted in response.  

            There was silence after that. Thank the gods, she took a message.  He hated to raise his voice, especially with his boy around. Rude never saw himself as the fatherly type, especially since his emotionally wounded mother had tossed his father back unto the street when he was barely out of her womb. His mother was domineering to the core but she wasn't always that way. He could only remember her hovering over him his entire life, not wanting him to end up like her.

            She had married for love. Big mistake, she knew it. Her husband was nothing more than a bum.  He would sit on the couch all day long; work on cars and motorcycles with his friends. He had amounted to nothing.  It was her fault though; she had come from a high class family, and foolishly fell for Rude's father's free spirit. 

            He could hardly envision his mother as she was back then. She was a tiny, dark-haired young woman with strikingly beautiful green eyes that used to sit in the highest room of her Midgarian home watching bike riders down below.   She wanted to feel free, embrace vindication.  Her future husband rode on massive motorcycle, with silver rims that the sun shot of off. She would flock to the window of her massive white-painted home, her small frame hidden behind cascading white curtains. And he rumbled below her, she took in the scene and excitement filled her heart.  She had admired him from before, he was head of the pack. Their leader was also the most handsome of them all, he had blond hair that flapped like a flag in the wind behind his heavy black helmet.

            As time went on, all she could think about was having the man's affections. He was so tempting to her, a wild knight on a roaring stallion. He was an escape from her dreary everyday etiquette. He wanted to ride behind him, her lithe arms wrapped around his buxom frame and her tiny feet positioned on his stirrups.  The dreamer could almost smell the cigarettes in his hair, and it was eerily comforting to her.  She was a girl above the plates, living the metropolitan dream. And he was some slum go-er that would ride the night on her turf.

            Of course, she was level-headed enough to realize any relationship with this man was a mere fantasy.  The more she thought about it, the more it was impossible. So she grew up, and began to date men of her own kind. Men with bulges in their pockets, but with no fires in their hearts. The girl had never met her mystery man, but she had seen his eyes from her front window. They were full of untamable passion.

            The upper-class men tended to bore her. There was a child inside her that was never able to be free. She was never able to run wild fields or dance in her nightgown, she was just told to stick her nose in some books and eat with her mouth closed.  There was one man in particular, that her parents had forced upon her. He was quite the affluent asshole. He was dashingly handsome completely with chiseled features.  He was arrogant and audacious, when he spoke of his business there was some of excitement in his eyes.  She thought that perhaps, he was the answer. The best of both worlds.

            One evening, they had gone to dinner.  Clouds mugged up the sky and the only beacon of hope was the bright projection of the street lights against the dewy asphalt. It seemed to her that he had drank far to many brandies, his pretty eyes were beginning to glaze over. After paying for the check, he drove her home as he traditionally did. He was always proper and subtle, barely kissed her cheek. The innocent had liked it that way, she thought.  However on this evening he was not so restrained.

            He pulled up to her house; rain was beating against the window. The windshield wipers were rubbing hard and quick over the glass. Their simple conversions of oxygen into carbon dioxide fogged up the windows.  He reached over to let her out of the car, but he was over come with desire when he looked into her electric eyes. Aqua vitae pumped through his veins as he passionately kissed her. She responded to the galvanizing kiss quite well.  In fact, initially the entire situation was romantic. But she did not love him.  He ventured further of course, he was only human.  He wanted to touch her soft skin, but she would not have it. Chaste and ignorant, the girl cried out, wanting to get out of the car before he forced himself upon her completely.  

            The foolish debutant was sure no one heard her cries. She couldn't have been more wrong.  Then a heavy metal bat smashed into the side window.  It pounded against it until the glass began to fall against her boyfriend's seat.  Rude's mother turned to see the face of his father.  He reached through the broken window and opened the car down from the inside.  His massive hand grabbed the back of her boyfriend's head, smashing it into the windshield. She watched the blood drip down his chin. Unconscious, her dashing man lay on the dashboard.

            "Is this guy botherin', you miss?" The song of the street came from his voice. 

            She could only nod at him.  The teenager had been memorizing him for years, his flat nose and deep eyes.  He extended his hand to her. Trembling, her fingers 

touched his palms.

            "You don't gotta be scared."  He pushed the rich boy further against the dashboard and walked around to the other door.  She opened it for him, and just stared for a moment. It was almost surreal.  

            "…I am."  The Turk's maker bit down hard on her bottom lip.  She had never experienced something like that before, not where she came from. And this man, he was her hero.  He just reached his arms around her. She laid her head on his wet chest and began to weep. Not only in fear, but because she could not believe the entire situation. She curled up to him, and truly felt safe. 

            When the daughter had presented her love to her parents, they were appalled. They refused to accept such "trash" as they had put it.  He was a street urchin to them and Rude's grandmother had made some sort of comment defending the predator.  Something along the lines of, "he didn't get what he wanted anyway – he was drunk". When his mother heard this, she looked at Rude's father.  She grabbed his hand and swung his muscular arm around her frail frame and walked out of the door, slamming it.  She never planned on looking back.

            The next few months were amazing. The innocent girl and wild mustang man were married immediately after that. He could not believe all she had given up to be with him and of course, made her his own. The sacrifice proved her undying love for him.  

            He began to show her what it was like to be free. They had no home, they would go to hotel to hotel, with his clan.  She had gotten drunk for the first time in her life and loved it. She even commented about how much the aftermath was worth the experience.  He had taught her to how to make love and indulge. It was all in good fun.  Then what was inevitable, when you spend the little you have on the" good life" instead of contraception, happened. She had gotten pregnant.

            As much as the newly wed adored this life, she knew it was not one for a child.  After much debating, they had saved up and bought a tiny home in the slums.  She would fall ill with pregnancy spells while he would go out with his buddies and drink the night away.  Horney as hell, he would attempt subdue his desires with the alcohol and partying. He would take his mind off of the sex. She well knew how much he loved it. But he would never force her. But then he would come home, unconscious. And although he was making a living fixing cars he was spending most of it in the bar every evening. He did not understand the responsibility of giving life. Actually he did not understand responsibility in general.

            The poor dear almost had to give labor alone. And if it weren't for the kind widow next door she would have. All day she had been in agony, contractions pulsating like an iron mallet coming down on her. Where was her husband? Drinking. She used to do it all day long with him. It was fun, but now it was time to get serious. A child was coming, a new life.  When she finally had the strength to peel herself off of the couch, a sudden flush of water escaped from between her legs.  

            The momentary mother began to panic. There was no way to get to a hospital, with her "beloved" off somewhere drowning in hedonism. And come to think of it, they probably could never afford the bill.  Rude was ripping through her tiny body.  She was burning with rage. The girl had been completely betrayed. Maybe she thought this man had saved her but now her life was nothing. She was living in shit, eating shit, becoming shit. This was not for the child to come. At that moment, as she let out cries of anguish she swore that she would never take him back. The girl turned woman swore that her child would never have to suffer. She would run back to her parents, taking the child with her.  If she or the boy survived.

            Luckily, the kind elderly woman who lived just next door heard her screaming. It was a normal thing to hear noises in the slums. People were beaten, slaughtered, rape. It was nothing new. But she spoken with the girl a few times, borrowed a few cups of sugar, and noticed her swollen womb.  She had also noticed her lazy husband moping around with a tool box and a sixer – but who was counting. She swiftly made her way to the girl's house and assisted her in giving birth. She had given birth to a wonderful boy and named him Jonathan, after her father. She figured it would help her get back into his good graces.

            The day turned into night, and just as night was breaking into day once more Rude's father came in. He wasn't as intoxicated as usual. He'd probably shaken off most of the stuff by now.  He cried out for his wife. His stomach was grumbling from hunger. But all he heard was the tiny whimpers of a child – his child.  The Rude was nestled up against his mother's bread as she laid tired in bed.

            The instant the man set eyes on his son he was in love with him.  He saw how much his wife glowed with their child in their arms.  His blood shot eyes would have filled with tears, but her laser-like eyes were not full of the same emotions.  

            "…Is that my boy?" He spoke looking down at the infant.

            She bit down on her bottom lip hard. She could hardly get up, her whole body ached – still in pain. The worse was over, of course. It was well worth it as the ball of love snuggled up to her.

            "…Leave. This instant.  Leave right now." Like a wild animal protecting its spawn, she growled. He was the enemy.

            "…I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  He didn't want to raise his voice to her, especially not with the child around.  "Let me hold him."

            "…No. Do you understand that we both could have died? There was no one here to help us. I don't need this. I need a husband who is willing to take care of me. I have needs too." She turned from him, immensely disappointed. Cold tears ran down her tired face.

            "I want to see my son."

            "Are you listening?" Her voice was soar from responding to the pain she'd endured.  "If it weren't for little Mrs. Wilson…I don't know what I would've done. I just…I can't…look at you the same way anymore.  I do love you, but at what cause? This is obviously a one-sided relationship. I am doing all the work…" She rested her head on her pillow, exasperated.

            What exactly was the girl saying? She was delusional, didn't now what the hell she wanted. So he crawled into bed beside her and the boy.  The half-drunk extended his soft hand to wipe her tears. She turned away.

            "No." She said firmly.

            Aggravated, he looked towards the child. She was right to be mad, but kicking him out of the house was a little extreme. The boy was adorable, such tiny hands and red skin bright from birth.

            "I promise. I'll take care of you."  

            "Just like you took care of us today." She spat at him coldly, clutching unto the child.

            "I will…no more---"

            "I don't believe you."

            "Jesus! I said I was sorry."

            "Don't raise your voice in front of my son."

            "…Our son."

            "My son, all you did was impregnate me."

            Now that was harsh.  "That's bullshit. I love you…" He softly spoke, "And I love him…"

            "Doesn't matter. My father is going to take care of me and the baby."

            He let out a half laugh. "Your father?"

            "I'm going there once I get better. Get a good look at him now, you'll never see him again."

            That did it. He was ready to steal Rude from her. This was his son too. 

            "Come on…Give me another chance."

            "You've had plenty. Just go. I'm tired…I was in labor for 12 hours.  I'm tired of you and your lies and your friends being more important than your family."

            "I can't have friends, now?"

            The debate proceeded into the night, until the husband finally got up and left unable to take it anymore. He would come back, and she would lock him out. It constantly went on like this, no money to change the locks. A few weeks later when she was healed, our newly single girl took a train to her father's house with her child. She was blatantly rejected residence. Poor thing was also informed that she had been taken out of the will and betrayed her entire family. She was to fend for herself. And this time, they slammed the door in her face.

            And so, she went back to the slums and lived in a new shack - they called it home.  But instead of hearing his parents quarrelling, he had heard screaming, looking behind his bedroom door as his mother laid on her collapsing bed. Her wrists were cuffed to the bed post and at least 5 men a night would spread her legs and go for a ride.  He could hear her scream as the pumped their semen into her frail frame.  

            However what shot into his ears were shriek of a different genre, the mere calls of pretentious pleasure. They would come back more and more if she told them how well equipped they had been.  The sort of men that came were all basically the same. Men married to some frigid, emotionally and affectionately constipated bitches. Men that probably worked for his grandfather.  

            When his mother wasn't "working", she was training her boy well. She taught Rude proper manners. He wasn't to speak unless spoken too. That was her favorite rule. Her life experiences morphed her into a very domineering and steadfast woman around the boy. She would never give an inch. She wanted the best for him. His mother wanted a way out of there for both of them.

            Of course, he had been enrolled in a school. He had never gone to class, and was very uninterested. Instead, he hung out around the train station with a few boys hid age. On a rather wintery day, when the brisk wind was hitting his face they had encountered a bunch of men that was much larger than them.  One man hovered over them, in particular.

            "What're you kids doing here?" His voice was deep, raspy, and eerily familiar.

            All of Rude's big-shots friends kept quiet. But he had been spoken too.

            "…Hanging out." He muttered.

            "That so?" His breathe smelt like liquor.

            "…Yea. It is."

            "You should be in school."

            "Why aren't you in school?"  He interjected, suddenly. He just felt he could speak to the man. It was so unlike him. This guy must've been special.

            The man squinted, his wrinkled bandana slid down his sweaty forehead.

            "…That was rude boy. Don't you know not to speak unless you're spoken too."

            "…Mom says that." He mumbled. His friends cowered behind him.

            One of the other men laughed, "Isn't that what that lousy wife used to say to you?"

            He nodded. "Hell yea…what's your name, kid?" 

            "…Jonathan."

            "…If you're gonna hang out around here. You need a better name than that. I'm gonna call you 'Rude'." The man winked, the passion in his eyes was dim.

            "…What's your name?" The boy inquired, his voice was soft and muggy like fog.

            "…Speak up." He bent his achy knees a bit to get to the boy's level. Rude heard them crack.

            Rude cleared his throat a bit and spoke in a higher octave. "…What is your name, mister?"

            "…It's Brick…but you can call me Venom."

            Rude made a strange face. He had heard both of those names in his mother's sleep. She had cursed them several times over. Could it be that this man was his 

father?

            "…That's my dad's name."

            "Well tell your dad, that's my name. He can't take it."

            "I can't tell him that…" He looked down and rubbed the tip of his shoe against the pavement.

            "Why not?"

            "I never met him." He shrugged, hardly seeming upset about it. He could smell the fuel of the passing train, and he held it shake over the tracks. 

            "How old are you?"   "Venom's" deteriorated brain cells began to slowly put two and two together.

            "…Eight."

            His heart almost jumped out of his chest. Standing before him was his little boy. It had to be. My how he'd grown into a handsome young thing! He didn't know how to respond to the situation. Should he just outright say, "Rude, I am your father?" Or should they begin a relationship and then he would reveal his true identity? He thought it would be best just to spit it out. Who knows what life had in store for him?

            "…Tell your mom I said hi."  He said slickly.

            "…You're my dad?" He looked skeptical and put his hand on his hip. That's what a life on the streets did to you.

            "Oh, so you're smart too?" He laughed.

            Rude nodded, sort of in shock. He looked at this man, destroyed by life and love. His teeth were rotting away, his clothes were unkempt, his peircings were rusted. He was nothing, but he was his father.

            Another man spoke, "We've got something to take care of man. Let's hurry it up. Get these kids out of here."

            "Listen Rude…you and your buddies better get out of here. There's gonna be a big fight. But I'll catch up with you. Later."

            Rude smiled gently at the man. He was a legend in his heart, no matter how low he was. It didn't matter. He had been fabricating fantasies in his mind about his father all of his life. And now he had finally done it. Dad didn't care if he talked back. Dad wasn't bitter and miserable like mom.

              
  


            "…Can I stay with you?"

            Rude called back as he began to walk away with his friends.

            "Nope. Too dangerous, buddy. This isn't the life for you. Want my advice…join the Shinra. Be a crook and get paid."

            Rude just nodded and went on home with his friends. That was the last and only time he had seen his father. There had been some sort of dispute with drugs and his father had gotten in the middle of it.  He had died fighting, but Rude never forgot his words. It was funny. As he grew older, his mother persuaded him to join the Shinra. The two finally agreed on something. She had said it was his only ticket out of the slums. And she was right at that moment.

            Later on the Shinra fell, Rude lost his job and all of his investments. But he never forgot his dad. As soon as he was promoted to Turk, he got a few earings of his own. So something about him could reflect his father. Rude had also inherited his father's sexual drive [while intoxicated], as well. A passionate night with a domineering woman had changed his life forever. She had become pregnant. It was going to be a boy. Rude couldn't bear the thought of not being a father to this child, no matter how much he detested her.   He didn't want the kid to end up like him.  No one would step all over his son.

            When Reno approached Rude with an offer to be a "mako-master", he didn't want to accept. Drug dealers were the sort of men that slaughtered his father. But he had no choice. He had to support to boy, as well. Reluctance could not be on his priority list. He wasn't exactly great at the job, however. Living in Gongoga, people didn't exactly love mako, due the reactor explosion that took many of its inhabitants. And Rude wasn't one to force people. He was one of the quieter, submissive Turks.

            But when he came down for dinner, he returned two phone calls. One from Elena and one from Reno, both invitations to Junon, and he as his wife continued to nag him… He happily accepted.

(A/N: I am so sorry I've kept you guys waiting ages for this chapter. I had a few complications with it. I started writing it, then I didn't like it. So I sat on it for a little while. I've been writing a lot of poetry, that's why I might have gotten a tad bit flowy.  I tried to develop Rude's parents, but just enough. Reno's past is going to be different than Reflections. I have a different idea. I guess people are gonna consider this fic, like most of mine with my crack-pot ideas, either brilliant or completely ridiculous. But you'll notice I always try to rationalize and explain my theories. I don't just throw them out their. There is of course, some interpretation. But I like to leave no stone unturned. I like to leave reader's wondering but now about something like the Mako drug.  Like, I want to explain how it works. There is going to be a lot more to this plot. I am hoping it's going to be better than the Stoic's Suit. Honestly, I was kind of rushing with that. Hey! It was the summer. But this fic, I'm going to take my time and develop it well. I hope it's going to be my crowning glory or a flop. Well, I hope it isn't a flop. LOL I don't think so. I think it's coming pretty good. This chapter was pretty long. I was actually going to make it longer,  but I didn't want to get soo much into Rude that there was going to be nothing left for the imagination. There will be further development in the future. Until next time! 

PS You can also check out my poems on pathetic.org. You're probably only interested in my fanfics though. LoL)


	5. Junon's Journey

      A rather relieved Rude was the first to arrive at Elena's a day after she had made contact. 

      It was cold, as he road in the taxi from the docs. He had been able to feel the salty wind bat against his face as he had entered the cab, and when he sat down inside, the brisk leather rubbed over the linen of his pants. He pulled out the address from his pocket and softly muttered it to the driver, while he turned the key in the ignition and pressed on the gas.

      Rude was thrust forward as the wild driver hand one hand on the wheel, and the other half way out the window with a cigarette chock full of menthol hanging from his dirt stained fingertips.  He was letting the cold air into the cab and the windows were fogging up from the mist outside. It was brutal. 

      Rude noticed that the sky looked like it was about to open up when he had emerged from the ship. The clouds were literally draping in the sky, heavy, about to fall.  The people of Junon were never in a good mood and he had come to the conclusion that it was mostly due to the weather. In the summer season is was muggy and damp and in the winter it was cruel and cold. Thus they always had a chip on their shoulders because not one month of the year had a decent climate. Many of them spent their summer days in Costa de La Sol because their beaches were massively polluted and always sultry.  It was obvious that after five yeas the Shinra still had its hooks in the city. After all, the Junon reactor was the only one that had not been obliterated.       

      No one knew why exactly, perhaps because it was underground. It may have been far too expensive for the city for afford. Or maybe it was just being nostalgic. When it had the Shinra it longed for the days it had been without and now that it was gone the economically recessing city was dreaming of the days it had been.  

      Junon always had its ports to fall back on. Ocean travel was mostly used now a days. Air travel wasn't unheard of, but it was rare. Smaller planes, such as the tiny bronco, were not fueled by mako energy. They flew with pure gas and rotary engines.  But larger planes did use the power of materia and mako to hold them up. Of course if air travel was atypical, then space travel was completely out of the question. Space ships were to be powered by massive materia and energy crystals that were being preserved in Cosmo Canyon by a flaming-maned canine that would never let them be endangered.

      In the end, Junon was just not as bustling as it used to be. But it was getting there. Initially the economy after the fall was as slow as shit. It was slowly rising over the years, as people began to get more jobs in the trade industry. Which meant that our dear Elena's father was back in business again – he never did go out, but it was hopping once more. Then the girl really did not have any motivation after she lost the title of a Turk. A title she apparently never earned. 

      The trade industry had gone slow with the rise of the Shinra, who tended to monopolize the financial system with their products. Several independent entrepreneurs had been shut down as the Shinra gained more power. But Elena's family roots had been in the middle of capitalism far too long and had their patented trade route protected by the city of Junon ages before the Shinra came about. The Shinra would never be rid of him. President Shinra had always tried to threaten the mayor and city of Junon, but they were the ones calling the shots. They were letting him use their city and their ports.  So Elena's father and the Shinra made a tiny deal, an alliance -  one that satisfied both parties a  compromise for Elena's happiness. 

      Rude had known all of this. How couldn't he? It was impossible to forget the day he had met Elena. Reno had been bitter about her entering their upscale click before they had even laid eyes upon her. Something about being a spoiled little bitch and Rude didn't object. Tseng never gave away the whole story, only because he was a gentleman and that information was disclosed.

      Reno could care less. It was unethical but he really didn't give two shits in hell. He had worked his damn ass of to get where he was just so some tycoon's brat can get the same spot as him for some cash and boating rights? No fucking way. He wouldn't have it. But Rude didn't know half of the reason.

      It was late that night as the taxi cab zoomed through the empty streets of Junon. Anyone who was sane and had a heater inside of their house was nestled in their bed beneath their blankets. So the guy drove as fast as he could, wanting to get home as well. Rude was grateful to be far from his. Not so much his boy, his beautifully blond and bright eyed boy, just that wife of his. He gritted his teeth just thinking about her slamming pots and pans and thirsting for more money.  But there was always the hate sex…it was passionate to say the least(on the other end of the spectrum). He had thought about a divorce, but he'd never get to be with his boy. She would most definitely steal him, and he just couldn't live with that. He would make that sacrifice. 

      Plus frankly, there was nothing else out there for him. He was an ex-Turk turned drug dealer against his will only to support them. He didn't want to do it. He thought his father being slaughtered on the street every time he handed a shimmering vile into the hungry hands of a junkie. But it was the only thing he could do. There was no such thing as an honest living for a former Shinra employee; it was just the way the world was. 

      He wasn't even sure if he had even liked the Shinra. It had gotten him where he was today. He remembered one of the last times he had seen Junon was at President Rufus's inaugural parade. There was a bright red Shinra banner flapping in the wind as hundreds of Shinra soldiers marched beneath it on the now baron streets. And who could forget, how the ratings went down that day? It was all over the news. Some dumbass soldier just couldn't get his act together and ruined the entire formation. He wanted to laugh at himself, but he usually didn't. That did crack him up though, when he had seen it. What kind of idiots was he working for? Enrolling someone that could not even march properly in a parade! Then again he was a Turk, did he end up recruiting the poor bastard…?

      Rude wanted to rest his head but it was impossible at the speed this guy was driving, every bump, twist or turn, left the man on the edge of his seat. He might as well allow this route to be scenic. He gently lifted his hand and rubbed it over the fogged up window. It was cold and tickled his rough finger tips.  Each day they felt more like rubber and less like skin. Didn't matter though, nothing to remove the blood they had been stained with.  They would never be white again.

      When Rude gazed into the bright eyes of his little boy he was reminded of the purity that he once possessed.  Being only 5 years old, he had held unto it much longer than Rude did. Not only was he stained with the widespread mark of original sin, he was thrust into a crumbling world the moment after his father had left him. The things his glowing eyes were subject to see would have blinded anyone, but not Rude. It just opened his eyes wider and he took in the real world, knowing what it is worth. And it was worth shit.

      But he shut him mouth up about it. He was no preacher and only a teacher to his son. To the contrary they did have a rather good relationship. He was an enthusiastic boy, with flaws of course, he was not perfect. He did have his moments especially temper tantrums, when Rude feels like his ears may bleed.  He had gotten his mouth from his mother, who never kept things inside like his father. It was almost impossible for him to be silenced.

      Rude wanted desperately to teach his boy to be moral. Immorality is what had pushed him face first into the mud currently known as his life.  But he did not want his boy to be an outcast in the face of society, he did not want the world to spit on him. The boy would be taken for a fool and Rude would teach him the lessons that he learned. He would teach him about the world before it could hurt him. If that was even possible, he had discovered early that the world changes each day diving deeper and deeper into entropy. Rude wanted to protect the boy, he just could not and he knew that, but he never said it. 

      Rude never said much anyway. And as you've been informed his mother was to blame for that. Etiquette was instilled in him from the very beginning but after his father died he was even more silent. He never told anyone, especially his mother, about the clandestine encounter with his father. His friends had known but they had been sworn to secrecy.  It wasn't exactly eating him up, but every thing about the scene had lingered. Remnants like the smell of burning diesel oil and the beer color of his father's teeth stood engraved in his mind. And every word, no matter how arbitrary, exchanged between them was kept in his heart forever.

      "…Five minutes away, buddy." The driver spoke. He broke the comfortable silence and Rude's train of thought.

      "..." Was Rude's response as he leaned back into the tattered leather seat.  He wondered how many people have sat their boney asses on that seat and why it was so torn. How many souls have leaned against it, how my blow jobs had been given, how many drunks have been driven home?

      He almost laughed to himself, raising his eyebrows, as his forehead wrinkled a bit rippling his on-growing brow. He wondered what it would be like to look Elena in face once more. It sounded as if nothing had changed; she probably still had the same coffee colored eyes and the same blond hair in a page-boy cut. There was no doubt in his mind that her personality had not changed in the least bit. She was probably still spoiled rotten and ditzy. She sounded a bit tense on the phone, but that was like her. On missions she was so uptight. Reno used to point out that it seemed like she walked with a stick up her ass. Rude would shake his head. Elena would grit her teeth and clench her fists; they hardly swung by her side. In the beginning, she would jump at a pin drop. It really aggravated Tseng at the time. But after it did seem that he grew to respect, even like, her and Reno and Rude weren't blind to it.

      Rude had to admit, that Elena was one hell of a woman with a weapon. With a gun, she was nearly unstoppable. Even Reno muttered a few compliments to her, here and there about it.  Damn, she was amazing.  She also knew how to throw a punch, famous for it. Reno had received quite a few, unexpectedly, and balled over in pain.  What's more, underneath her ignorant exterior, she was manipulative.

      It wasn't always obvious to Rude, but Reno picked it up right away. It was how she had gotten on Tseng's good side. The man did have deep-rooted feelings for the Ancient, Aeris, and somehow Elena managed to sneak under his skin. She knew the tactics all too well, and she was a Turk after all. She could be a real bitch.

      Rude had always been the least manipulative. He listened to orders, and usually didn't question them much. He just did his job, because he wanted to make something of himself.  He did enjoy it from time to time. He enjoyed traveling and recruiting soldiers. He had also forged a great friendship with Reno.  However, some roads he had taken as a Turk did lead him astray…

      "We're here!" The driver said pressing his foot hard on the break and bringing the car to a halting stop.

      Rude flung forward, his chest slamming against the passenger's seat in front of him. He grumbled and peered behind his sun glasses hard at the driver. If he could have seen the piercing glance shrouded by the dark lenses, the driver would have shivered and cowered into his seat.

      "…How much?" His voice was low, like the boots scuffing against the asphalt on an arid day. And it was profound, like all the secrets he held inside his soul, drowned too deep into his ocean to be fathomable.

      "150 gil." The man spat out quickly, he had places to go and people to rip off. He had a family of his own. He wanted to go home, have a hot meal, and beg his wife to have sex with him. Maybe she would if he came home with a decent salary. But he wasn't exactly sure if this guy would give him what he wanted.

      Was this guy kidding him? Rude sighed, wanting to just get the hell out of the cab. But gods…150 gil? He could get a potion for such a price, this was a cab ride not some round trip. 

      "…Sure?" He mumbled reaching for the bulge in his pocket.

      A Junon cab driver had been everywhere and seen it all. This guy dressed in black seemed like a shady character, and his pocket was sticking out. He put two and two together, figuring that he was reaching for his gun and not going to pay the ludicrous sum requested. Quickly and quietly, he popped opened the glove compartment and reached for his own pistol that was buried beneath parking tickets. He pulled down the rusted safety and pointed it at Rude.

      "Give me the money!" His voice was jagged, and words shook from his peach lips.

      He'd been car-jacked before, it wasn't anything new. He was forced to buy a new cab, and he had hell from his wife. Little did he know, Rude could relate.

      His eyes were as sharp as his wife's kitchen knife, the one she'd chop onions into minces with. His hand was trembling, Rude just looked at him strangely. Was this guy kidding him?

      He was going to give him the money, now he was just going to have to do this the hard way and kick the guy's ass. Rude reached into his pocket, not saying a word and pulled out the pile of green gil.

      "…Now hand over the money, and get the fuck out." When he set his eyes upon the pile of it, his mouth watered with avarice. He did not even realize that he had made a mistake; it was gil filling his pockets not a fire arm. But he didn't care; it was going to return to him in a matter of moments. He extended his hand, shaking like a leaf beating against the autumn breeze.

      Slowly Rude leaned in, about to place the fresh-smelling gil in the man's hand.  He dropped it in the man's palm, but his quickly placed his hand upon the man's wrist twisting it hard.

      The driver flinched, he felt Rude's grip and let out a cry. His joint was about to snap in half and the former Tuke was not stopping.  It seemed as if he was not even breaking a sweat as he continued to curl his fingers and burn the driver's skin.

      "…Drop the gun…" Rude muttered, as he proceeded to give him pain.

      He gritted his teeth, not wanting to give in. He was whipped and his wife would have his head. He'd come home with empty pockets and the need for a new gun. He was too focused on the pain to pull the trigger or even get a good shot at Rude. But, he couldn't give up.

      "…I said drop it." Rude raised his voice an octave, he meant business.

      When the idiot shook his head in response, Rude's other hand joined in. With all of his strength (and it was massive), he continued to pressure and twist the wrist heavily until it snapped. The driver opened his mouth wide, but like a clap of thunder Rude took a hand and placed it over the man's mouth. His eyes welled with tears, agony ripped through his hands and body. He quivered from the shock of it all.

      Rude shook his head, and grabbed his gil back. He shoved it back into his pocket and gripped his hands around the leather straps of his luggage. He exited the cap, as the man whimpered over his shattered wrist.

      He bit down on his bottom lip in response to the wind whipping in his face. Rude looked back for a moment, his sunglasses slid down his nose and his eyes, piercing and hazel, they looked back at the mourning driver. Then he turned, slamming the door. The injured man turned on the gas and drove home that night, with another bill to pay.

      Then Rude set his eyes on another horizon, Elena's house. It was bland, Junon's type of mansion, a plain building sandpapered in stone. Not exactly pleasing to the eye, but it coast millions of gil and it had several floors. He mused that the inside of the house was probably quite rich and if it wasn't…well he doubted that solemnly.

      It wouldn't matter, because within a moment's time – he would grow the balls to walk up those stairs, knock on the heavy wooden and myrthil plated door, look Elena straight in eye, greet her, and walk inside. 

(A/N: Ah finally, I know. I've corrected it, there's still probably some errors. I know its short, I have finals next week and then the real writing can begin! And yes, I know we are in dire need for some dialogue – next chapter don't fret! We all know Rude doesn't talk lol)


	6. The Silenced Inquisition

            She lay flat on her back with a Brandi in her hand. The maple colored juice splashed against the crystal carved walls of the glass.  Elena's eyes trailed the foggy bottom of it, these sort were always made in such a way. It was hard for her to make out its brilliant color as her dilated pupils scanned it, watching her lithe fingers wrap around it.  It was too wide however, her index finger never met her thumb.

            _Who am I, really? She thought to herself. _

            Anxiety had been knocking on her psyche for more than twenty-four hours, it was gnawing at her aura and not leaving her be. She could just not accept the fact that she was not who she truly believed in her heart she was, and it was eating her alive. How dare her father betray her honor? Did he not think she would never find out? Did he think she was stupid?

            Well, maybe she was. Maybe she was damn stupid. Soaring up the ranks of SOLDIER when she had never even trained with the Shinra a day in her life, who the hell was the she kidding? Oh how she needed an answer quickly, and she wanted it right now. She needed the strength to pull herself up and prove them all wrong. She needed a hand to reach out to her and remove these questions from her mind: **divine intervention.**

            _You're a ditz, Elena. You always have been and always will._

_            The phrase repeated itself over and over in her mind. Was she a ditz, or was it just a defense mechanism? What made her so ditzy, anyhow? Was it because she never did see the real world for what it was. It was no buffet; it was a dog-eat-dog world out there. Not everything was handed to your on a silver platter - unless your name was Elena._

            If your name was Elena, you had a daddy to spoil you rotten. You had a daddy who put a white blindfold over your eyes to shroud you from the cruel planet that existed before you. You had a daddy that never let you have disappointment, that's why when Tseng died you could hardly accept it. That's why you went after Cloud for no reason and punched him in that hard stomach of his – because you can't take anything that isn't your way? Isn't it Elena? Isn't that why you called Reno and Rude to Junon, Elena? To get what you wanted? Because you wouldn't have it any other way.

            She just blinked a few times, staring at the bottom of the glass.

            "…But what do I want?" The words managed to make their way from her mind to her lips.

            An answer, retribution, revenge. She wanted to know why, why she didn't get what she truly wanted and that was respect. She had thought she had gotten it but it was just a façade put on by her co-workers and the rest of them. The people that she looked down upon on the corporation latter must have muttered and laughed when she turned her back to leave the room. She deserved that respect, not because she earned it, because she craved it, she desired it.

            Elena wanted justice because the Shinra had always been her dream, and in her mind it had to be fulfilled. It was the only way, an intangible ultimatum. The Shinra was gone. She could not be a Turk even if she wanted to; there was not a shot in hell. There would be no reward, her bank account may be full but her hands were empty.

            So revenge would have to be the next sort of alternative. It was such a harsh word, how could she possibly take revenge. She wasn't the only one who wanted revenge the planet, which was now thriving with the lifestream beneath its layers.  She wanted revenge on all the people that never told her the truth, which spoke behind her back that never really called her a Turk. 

            She wanted them to tell her blatantly, "Elena, you're one hell of a Turk." And she wanted it with no reservation.  She wanted them to say they were sorry for even doubting her in the least bit, for just a moment. Little did she know that, in more ways than one, life was never so simple.

            Elena sighed for a moment and stood up in her bed.  She could see her reflection in the mirror before her.  She had been bogged down by unanswered questions and not had any time to tend to herself.  Bags puffed up beneath her deep eyes, and her hair was greasy. It stuck to her head, accept for a clump of it in the back which stood up. 

            In the same clothes she was wearing when we last had seen her, she warily made her way out of the bed and pulled the covers over it. They were pretty and pink, ignorant and blissful, that's why they stood inside the house and never left it. For if they went outside for a moment's time they would be gray and tattered. It was strange how you saw things when you knew the truth.

            Elena slowly made her way into the bathroom, where she stripped herself of her mourning clothes and stood in the buff. She went over to the shower and turned the knob quite a bit towards the H engraved its faucet. Then she turned and looked at herself. Was this really her? Her skin was so ivory and pure, but her hands were stained from the tasks the Shinra had summoned her to do. Tasks she did gladly, ones that she would never be washed of, but she made that sacrifice because she was a Turk. And if murder was a Turks job, and she was not a Turk, was she murdering for pleasure? Was she a murderer?

            She watched her image get fogged up by the steam the shower produced.  It continued to grow over the mirror until all she could see her eyes staring back at her.  The inevitable stare she had faced everyday, and she did not know why. They were not the eyes of judgment, they were the eyes of veritas*.  Each person that looked at her that way knew who she really was. Now she was the one with the arctic stare, but she did still did not know.

            Unable to take it, she stepped into the shower. The water was burning hot, and ran over her skin turning it from white to lobster red. She just stood there momentarily and let it beat down on her tired hair. But before she reached for her shampoo, the doorbell rang.

            "…Shit." She spat out.  She had told the maid to take off for a few days while she had gotten things sorted out, she just needed time alone. She didn't want the noisy bitch to get a glance of Reno and Rude. Reno would probably be popping her on the guest room floor every night and for some reason, it bothered her.            

            Elena jumped out of the shower and pushed the knob in. She listened to that soft ringing sound it made when the water pressure went dead and she pushed down on the plug above the faucet.  Quickly, she reached for her white robe. It was cotton, knee length, and nothing special as she wrapped it around herself. Then she ran her hand hastily over the mirror to get a good look, and she was saturated. So she took her hands, slicked her hair back, and opened the bathroom door.  Steam followed the wet foot prints she had left on the wooden floor as she swooped down the stairs in her robe.

            The bell didn't ring again. Whoever it was must have had a major degree of patience. It probably wasn't her mail man. Man, was he a pain in the ass.  Without even looking through the peek hole, she swung opened the door letting the frigid air in. She shivered for a moment and stood behind it.

            Rude was standing there in silence, his bags at his sides.

            "Come in!" Her teeth chattered as she felt the chilly breeze rush over her wet body. 

            He made two quiet steps in the house, and gently closed the door behind him.  He dropped his bags unto the floor.

            "…Elena." Rude nodded to her, extending his hand.

            "…Hi." She spoke calmly, trying to toss her hair back in a nonchalant way. However it was obvious that he had caught her by surprise.

            "Early ride?" He did have a family to tend to after all. The only thing of Reno's that needed care was his balls and he definitely stroked them daily.

            "…Change of plans." He mumbled, pulling his hand back.  She was too off-guard to take it, he figured. He placed his hand in his back pocket, scanning her over. He watched her shiver just a bit, her knees knocking. And she was wet, still pretty, but wet.

            "…It's cold out there, huh?"

            Rude nodded.

            "Well…" There was always an awkward silence when Rude was around. "As you can see, I wasn't exactly expecting you—but" She had to fix that phrase, because Rude might take it the wrong way. You never knew what the hell he was thinking.

            "Make yourself at home and I'll be right with you."

            He nodded once more.  He watched Elena fly up the wooden stairs. He was right, the house was beautiful inside. It was furnished in cherry wood, with beams upon the ceilings, and paintings hanging on the walls. There was a fireplace burning in the living room and a picture of Elena's father with a pipe in his mouth above the mantle. It was so cliché, like from an old movie.  He's eyes glanced into the kitchen, its walls were a sort of lighter wood and it seemed modern but with an old taste.  The table was to the side, not that they need it, because the living room had a dining table the length of a Midgarian plate.  Reno wasn't kidding, Elena was swimming in it.

            Rude decided that it would be best to settle in the living room. It was dark in there; the only beacon of light was the crackling flames resting in the hearth. He sat down on the couch, stitched of cranberry velvet. There was not even a sound as his bottom placed itself on the plush couch that was far from common. The arm-rests were trimmed in a soft gold.  Its sides swooped down, the type of chair that Rude imagined voluptuous, champagne haired women feeding him grapes in.  

            Rude's other predictions had been affirmed as well, Elena was the same she had always been. She was still a shrewd, manipulative rat (well a drowned one).  She looked the same, same hair, same eyes. And the kindness she had extended to Rude just wasn't fitting. She was too nice, and when Elena was overly benevolent she wanted something dire.  Just like when she was overly kind to Tseng, because she wanted him.  It was sickening.

            Rude could see right through the mask that she wore. That smile, it was so synthetic. Almost like an intoxicated grin, the corners barely went up. She was smiling against her will. It looked as if someone was holding a pistol to her forehead, and if she did not express some false degree of contentment they would shoot her brains out. The girl was completely full of shit.

            How did he know this? From experience. When she initially joined the Turks, Rude was attracted to her fox-like ways. She responded to it from time to time, and led him on for several occasions. But she only did it to get closer to Tseng. If they were going out for drinks, Elena would coerce Rude to drag her along. He did not object - Elena was a very attractive woman. But sooner or later, it dawned on Rude it was Tseng that she only had eyes for.  They would sit at the bar, Rude in silence, and Tseng spoke so eloquently. Elena's eyes widened with such a passion as she digested each word. She seemed enraptured with the fellow, but he just ignored it for the time being. 

            Then one day, they had gone to Goldsaucer to spy on Sephiroth and the rebels. Rude invited Elena for a night out, she shook her head insisted that she had a piercing headache. Reno and Rude then went out on the prowl looking for ladies to lay, while Elena made her way into Tseng's room and asked him to go ride the Gondola with her. At first he said he was buried in paper work and it was not the time for fun, but Elena reeled him in with her false charms. They ended up walking down the velvet-carpeted hall together, and Rude spotted them. He just turned and walked away.

            Elena's eyes widened, Rude was her meal ticket to Tseng. "Rude I can explain!"

            There had been silence. He didn't want to hear it. If Rude had been in a different position, he probably would have never accepted Elena's invitation. However he needed it for two reasons, he really couldn't afford a hotel for business and he needed to escape his domineering wife, who had accused him of running off to have an affair instead of going on a business trip. Only in his most fervent fantasies would this accusation become a reality.

            Rude stood with a still back on Elena's couch waiting about a half an hour before she appeared, looking rather clean-cut. Her hair was soft and dry, brushing against her chin. A black turtle-neck crept up her décolletage half way,  and fell to her hips meeting a pair of black pants at her waste.  She had a pair of chunky-healed loafers to match the rather shady ensemble. He had heard them pounding down the steps as she made her way to the living room.

            "….So." She let out a sigh, her fingers intertwining behind her back. They were sweating and she was causing more friction.

            Rude turned his head slowly, the sparks in the fire gave him an eerie glow.

            "…Your parents…" He began, that was one of the excuses that she had laid on the table to drag them here. She'd invoked Rude with pity, telling him how upset she was, and he'd do anything to run from the wife. She intrigued Reno with money, saying that she needed someone to investigate the situation and she was willing to pay a handsome sum. 

            Elena bowed her head, her face half caste with a shadow. 

            "…Yes, I know." No tears were shed, however. She looked up at Rude.

            "And your son?" Her pupils were a bit dilated; she'd been drinking hadn't she? What was it that she really wanted from him, from them?

            Rude nodded in response, there was no need for words. The corners of his mouths almost curved into a smile, it was evident that Rude beamed with pride for the boy.

            "Want a drink?" Elena interjected to shatter the stillness that followed Rude like a shadow.

            Rude turned his glanced towards her, but his sunglasses were still on. He didn't trust her that was for certain. She could sense his hostility from the moment he arrived. But then again, you could never tell with Rude.  He was like a brick wall, impossible to break through; it was not viable to know what he was thinking.

            "…Brandi?"  She went over to the liquor cabinet near where she was standing. She swung the wooden door opened. It had a glass window in the center with metal wires coil upon it, quite a wealthy picture.

            "…No." He'd spoke finally. Brandi was a rich snob drink. 

            "Well, what do you drink then?" She cocked her head to the side, waving the Brandi bottle in hand. She took out a shot glass and a Brandi glass, set them on the end table.

            "…Whiskey." He mumbled. _A poor man's drink, he thought to himself._

            Elena nodded, reaching into the cabinet. She pulled out an old bottle of it.  It didn't seem untouched, nor did it seem used. It just had been sleeping in there for a number of years, since the last lower-middle class citizen sat his ass in that chair. She poured the shot glass up to the rim, and walked it over to him.  Her ivory face glowed from the sensation the fireplace brought into the room. It bounced off of the whites of her eyes and slid down her cheek bones, and her smile was almost conniving. It caste a shadow on the entire painting.  She was beautiful yet despised - the portrait of an oxymoron.

            She shoved the shot glass forward with her back to the fire. He looked down for a moment, his eyes shrouded by his shades. Slowly he reached out for it, she held it out with one hand, the other was behind her back. (One hand in the light, the other in the dark.)  There was one side that wanted to remain warm, but the one knew it had to stay in the dark or get burned.

            "…" Rude took the glass in his hand.   
  


            "…A thank you would be nice." She words just spit out of her mouth.  She couldn't help it, it was a reflex.

            "…Thanks." He mumbled before he brought the liquor to his lips. It stung for they had been parched from the cold air.  He downed the shot, rolled it along his tongue before it slid down his throat and joined his bloodstream.

            Elena waltzed over to his side and sat down. She put her hands discretely in her lap.  The silence was deafening, she could hardly take the ill at ease feeling he was giving her. He was like a statue, just sitting there and saying nothing.  It was like pulling teeth, she would never get the whole story from Rude. Perhaps only if she made him miserably drunk.

            "…Want another?" Her eyes trailed along his hands, where he kept the glass in between.

            Rude shook his head and stared at the fire. Its colors were so bright, bursting with red filled in with a bit of yellow. They only made a cackle, but they looked like a roar.

            Elena wanted him to just look at her for a moment. She wanted him to take off those stupid fucking glasses for one minute and talk to her.  She was quite agitated.

            "…Well." She stood to her feet and wiped off her shirt, but there was nothing on it. She was a tad bit of a neat freak, he supposed. She was compulsive about many things.

            "Would you like me to show you where you're going to be staying for the next few days?"  

            Rude stood to his feet as well, Elena looked at his shoes. They shined in the dark. She didn't say anything to him, just nodded her head. She was tired of talking and getting no response, tired of breathing and not being able to live. Her hands fell to her sides as she made her way up the wooden steps, they were a bit hallow. Rude's heavy footsteps crept a tad as he rose up the flight. He looked around, taking in the beams above and the banister. It shone with shellacking.  He placed his hand on it, it was nice and smooth. But he noticed every banister he had touched with the stuff over it often had a sticky residue, or was it just the shine playing tricks with his head?

            It was a lot brighter upstairs than it was on the main floor. In fact it seemed so much airier, and the walls were painted lighter colors. Elena led him down the hall there were quite a few rooms. She took him to the last one on the left. Gently, she reached out for the knob and turned it. The door swung open revealing a little more than medium sized room. It had cherry wood furniture, a queen bed and a desk. There was an antique looking lamp and a night stand as well. A fine room. 

            "…This is it."

            "…Thank you." He finally spoke without being asked a question. He didn't want to piss her off too badly. After all, he was residing beneath her roof.

            Elena smiled softly. Beneath her smile she was assuming she was getting under his skin once more. Now all she needed do was coat her kindness with a few sweet words.

            "…No Rude." She looked at him straight in the eyes. She wanted to be suave and remove his glasses, but that would be going too far. She wasn't ready for such a move just yet.  She couldn't turn him over that quickly – she had no visions of grandeur (besides being a Turk).

            "…Thank you for coming. For being here for me." She would have hugged him just then that soft ringing sound wasn't heard throughout the house once more. 

            "…Oh it's the bell again…it's probably _Reno." The word Reno twisted around the others like an anaconda wrapping itself around the neck of its prey. She was sure it couldn't be the mailman this time. She thought Reno would be the first to arrive anyhow. The first to agitate her._

            Rude stood still. He wanted to see Reno, but he was also tired. He wasn't moving an inch.

            "…Just make yourself comfortable." She waved her hands a bit and then ran them through her hair.

            Elena jetted through the hall and glided the stairs, taking deep breathes. She hadn't seen Reno in five years. She wasn't that worried about seeing Rude, he was just there to her. But Reno, he was quick and smart. She figured he would know more though; he was always a nasty little fuck to her. She wanted to prove him wrong and she would.

            She made her way to the door and opened it. First all she saw was Reno. His auburn hair was being pushed back by the winter winds, his shocking blue eyes peered through her soul. He didn't smile, just smirked coyly as he looked at her.

            "…Speechless? I can't believe it." He took a step forward. 

            Elena just nodded, unable to focus on him. Her heart dropped to the floor as she glanced towards the shadow behind him. Her mouth could only utter his name, "…Tseng?"

(*Latin for truth.)

(Ah, finally I hate time to write! Next chapter is going to be interesting, as usual. Review, if you are reading this fic LOL if not, well uh don't review. Proof reading is really annoying…there are probably still mistakes.  Damn, I really shouldn't be an editor or anything lol. The best is when Eve used to edit "Reno" and she would add things, and then she would misspell words…lol ;) Until next time 3)


	7. Traumatic Tribulations

            For Elena, seeing Tseng again was like a solar eclipse. He was the sun, someone she who literally shined upon her, shrouded by the dark moon. Hardly any beams of light shot out from the scene that was made, and the results were blinding.

            "…I see you two have met." Reno smirked a bit, tossing his cigarette on her stoop. He didn't even have the decency to put it out. He let it burn.

            Reno didn't exactly know why he had brought Tseng along with him. He told himself that was to hurt Elena. He had a deep hatred for her that had existed far before he ever laid eyes on her.  He had been waiting for this moment. She was as frozen as the frost that was sticking to her front windows. Her eyes were glazed over; she stood flabbergasted on the threshold. The wind was had, slamming against her face. Her cheeks were flustered as chilly tears began to streak uncontrollably down her face from the cold, perhaps. She was speechless.

            "Wow…for once you shut up without me telling you too." He was smug as he casually smirked, talking a step forward. He walked past the never was Turk turned statue. The souls of his shoes were covered in slush and they stained the white marble floor.  He turned his back to the inevitable, but looked back from time to time.

            "…Tseng, aren't you going to come in?" She blinked a few times as she stared at him. He looked as if he were in another world. His hair was slicked back and his face was clean. Reno had taken care of his appearance himself, he didn't want him to look completely pathetic to anyone. A part of Reno had taken Tseng along because he didn't trust the man alone. He wouldn't do that to a former colleague, even friend.

            "…Ice…everywhere." He murmured to himself, referring to the piles of shoveled snow in front of each house.

            Without a coat, Elena took a few steps forward and approached Tseng. Oh, how she had dreamed of this moment so many times in her life. She wanted him to return to her, to fall into his arms and share a warm embrace. _One kiss, it was all they shared in the __Temple__ of __Ancients__.  In the darkness, as they walked to forbidden rooms. It was more than intentional on her part._

_            The two of them had almost been lost.  Unable to see they relied on their other senses.  Tseng went first of course, being the leader, Elena stood behind him. She wasn't afraid of the dark, just wary of it. She was in a strange place, and felt vulnerable to the fact that anything could strike at any given moment.  Her right hand slid along the clay engraved walls, feeling the hieroglyphics engraved up it. The other was place in Tseng's hand, so they would not lose each other._

_            At the time neither of the two had been smokers. This attributed to them not having any form of instant conflagration handy. _

_            "If only __Reno__ were here, then we could've used his lighter." Elena huffed, squeezing Tseng's hand a bit. It just felt so good to feel his skin against hers._

_            "You know that both of them are on assignment in Midgar, although they will be arriving soon, that suggestion is in vain – Elena." She had loved the way he said her name, with such authority. His voice was so profound and clear, he annunciated every syllable perfectly. He was perfect._

_            "Do you think we're almost there, sir?" She just wanted to here her name spoken by him once more._

_            "I'm assuming so." He continued to walk, his foot steps were soft but firm. _

_            Elena looked over his shoulder for a moment, and could see a beam of light coming from the end of the tunnel.  She let out a sigh of relief, she was quite afraid they would be walking forever. But she wouldn't mind if she were holding his hand._

_            "I see a light!" She spat out._

_            "…Yes, I am aware of that."  He loosened the grip on her hand, speeding up the pace. They continued quicker. The air was full of dust in there, she could hardly inhale it. She kept her eyes opened as wide as she could as she followed him. They made it to the light in a few moments._

_            The glow at the end of the tunnel proved to be a large tomb with walls that were painted in gold.  The both of them were almost blinded by its splendor, the tale of the planet was told between each brilliant beam. It was scribbled in the language of the Ancients, one that was hardly known. It was a dead language that only taught in elite schools and known amongst elite people. Elena's school was one of them. They had taught it to them obscurely, not completely understanding it themselves. She was some what educated in the area, at least in the picture's part.  She never really did like to pay attention in that class.  Since the Shinra's search for the Promised Land was becoming quite intense, all training soldiers were required to have some knowledge of this._

_            Tseng, being older, did not go through this training. All people had some knowledge of the Ancients and their story, but who had really cared? Tseng had come from a rather honorable family in Wutai and was picked up by the Shinra after the war. He was interjected right into the ranks of SOLDIER. He soared up with his amazing mind and poise, while his family disowned him for such treason. He  never stepped into Wutai again, due to the shame. Even while Turks were vacationing there he did not grace it with his presence, but he didn't mind much. There was nothing there for him either way._

_            He had been trained by the Wutai army, as a young boy.  The training was decent and when the Shinra discovered the military tactics that he had stacked up in his mind there was so need to push him through school. And so he really just passed over any knowledge of the Ancient's language. So basically when Tseng saw the wall, he knew it meant something besides calligraphy and pretty pictures, he was stumped._

_            Elena squinted her eyes and took in the scene. _

_            "…A wound…a meteor…summoning…black…the Promised Land."  She murmured to herself taking anything that jumped out at her on the walls. The figures were such vivid murals._

_            "…The Promised Land?" Tseng smirked to himself._

_            Elena quickly made her way down the hall. Tseng followed her. He was stunned by her knowledge of the walls. He knew she was smart, but he truly was impressed by her. In fact, she was a rather attractive girl, but he could not stand her up beat attitude. She was so enthralled to be a Turk, it sickened him. And she wasn't even supposed to be there. _

_            "…Yea.  But there has to be something, connecting all of these things. A wound…maybe the wound in the meteor…and you summon…summon something black…possibly evil….and then in the middle of this wound. You can find the Promised Land." Now of course, she didn't exactly hit the nail right on the head. But Tseng didn't know that. He knew Elena had been sweet on him for weeks, holding doors for him and asking him to ride the Gondola with her. She was quite friendly towards him and he hardly ever responded. _

_            "…That is brilliant." He looked down at her. He noticed how attractive she looked, the torches about the room reflected gold on her skin. Her almond eyes shone with anticipation, when he complimented her. Perhaps not everything was what it seemed._

_            Elena was stunned, she had been trying to win the man over for so long. Now, the time was right for her to plant a kiss right on him. Elena had been known for her kisses, they took men's breath away. Her kiss was like chocolate venom, sweet, addicting and poisonous. She knew the moment their soft lips touched, there would be no turning back. So without further a due, while a white smile widened on her heart shaped face, she leaned over to Tseng and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his hard, sucking all of the air out of his lungs. Slowly, Tseng closed his eyes and puckered up in return, but then he gently pulled away from her._

_            Tseng looked embarrassed and cleared his throat. "I apologize, I don't know what came over e." He didn't even react to the fact that she had kissed him first. But he had bent the will to reject her._

_            Elena turned and looked around to change the subject. She noticed a floating pyramid a top of an altar at the end of the hallway._

_            "Tseng, what's this?" She pointed. Oh, she was just so slick.  She did not want to make it seem like his dismissal bothered her. She knew she was making him hot and bothered. "Can we find the Promised Land with this?"_

_            Tseng turned to Elena again. He had turned away, flushed by disgrace.  It was just the setting that forced it. He had been in love with Aeris for years. But the torches hanging set heat through his body. He noticed the thrill in Elena's eyes as she figured out the equation. Tseng had been tired of a woman that gave him not a moment's time. He needed adoration too; he wanted to kiss her back. It was time for a change. _

_            "…I wonder." He put his hands behind his back. "Anyway, we have to report this to the President." His job was always first, no matter what the situation._

_            Elena nodded and walked past him. Being the subordinate Turk, it was her job to leave the __Temple__ of __Ancients__ and report to the President.  She wondered if she latched him on as he inadvertently sent her away. She wanted him. So she went to kill him with kindness once more._

_            "…Be careful, Tseng." He saw the look in her eyes. They were sparkling with sincerity; she really had meant that she cared for him. A woman returning love, something he rarely experienced._

_            "…Yeah." A word that Tseng hardly ever said, but he was just so flabbergasted by the fact that he had kissed the woman and liked it.  And then,, he decided to do something even more daring. He wanted to embark on a mutual relationship. Hence he asked her out._

_            "Hey Elena, how about dinner when this job's over?"_

_            Inside she was grinning wide, but she put on her innocent face for him. Men loved that. Especially Tseng, Aeris had that dainty yet dingy, "please help me" look._

_            "…T-thank you sir." She had known it was coming, but she wanted to act surprised. It would stroke his ego. She topped it off with a graceful, "If I may be excused."_

_            Tseng nodded. Then he looked down for a moment, he was finally trying to let go of Aeris. He smiled, but a wound was placed in his heart and chest soon after. _

            Now years later, she stood before a completely different man. She stepped in front of him, the cold eating away at her. Her cheeks began to become a flustered peach, the air she exhaled was icy smoke. She was holding back the real tears now and the sobs, the wind was making her cry. Or at least that was what it was before she realized who was standing before her. 

            "…Tseng…it is so cold, please come inside."

            First seeing the man alive after all this while was a shock, and now the fact that he was blatantly ignoring her really stabbed her in the soul.

            "…Sand…gone." He was speaking in such gibberish, what was wrong with him?

            Frustrated and bewildered, Elena clapped her hands in front of his face. Suddenly, Tseng shuddered and covered his ears. He began to cower and finally he looked up at her, nearly frightened.

            His eyes had an eerie glow. They were the sort of eyes that a SOLDIER would have had, but much deeper. They were mako eyes, she had seen them around. Many of the homeless people by the docs where she would check up on her father's men had them in their head. They would be hardly noticeable but they're eyes would be like a car's brights in a dark alleyway. 

            Tseng seemed as if he were in a trance. He seemed as if he was zombie, she saw the skin sagging under his eyes. She smelt the putridity of his breath, he was hungry. Mako addicts hardly ate, all they craved was Mako.  

            "Do you know who I am?" Her usually confident voice began to crack. She would burst into tears at any moment. 

            "…Pretty…" His eyes trailed along her body. 

            Elena turned, unable to take it anymore. She felt her throat closing up, it was hard for her to breathe. If she were to look at him anymore she thought she would faint. She knew Reno had brought Tseng here just to piss her off. She couldn't let him see her cry. But God, she couldn't help it. She felt the bile rising in her throat. Everything she had ever dreamed about Tseng came crashing down upon her. She was left with the mess and he was right in front of her face. 

            Elena closed her eyes for a moment, a tear trickled down. She took in a breath, attempting to build up some form of bravado. She just wanted enough of a façade until she showed them their rooms. If only she could have that…

            "…Come on, let's go inside." She cleared her throat and extended her hand. It was trembling, Tseng's was as well. She let him in, step by step. 

            Reno watched from the bottom of the staircase. He was almost sorry that he had brought Tseng when he saw the pain that Elena had been in. But he turned and thought of the pain his family… He scowled in his thoughts. The truth was that he did care about Tseng. He could not have left him alone on that beach. Elena was a big girl, she could take it.

            "…Hello Reno." Her voice lowered an octave as she fought the tears, pounding against her retina.

            "…Take him to his room." Reno crossed his arms around her chest and looked down. He was wearing a black suit and a navy blue shirt, it was unbuttoned. He always wanted to look fashionable for some reason. 

            She couldn't, her world was spinning. If she had to look at him for a moment more she knew she was loose all consciousness.

            "…Rude…!" She called, desperately. She felt a bit flustered from the shock of it all. How could this possibly be happening? 

            Rude appeared at the top of the stairs.

            "…Take him to a room, please." She was almost panting.

            Rude just walked down the steps, standing like a SOLIDER. His feet were always in line. He nodded to Reno and escorted Tseng. He did not look phased; he knew the entire situation before hand. But he wondered why Reno had brought Tseng along.

            "…Can't bare the sight of him, huh?" His lips turned up into a smirk, as he followed Elena into the living room.

            "…Just shut the hell up, would you?" There were no reservations when Reno was along. She couldn't even think about how she could manipulate the situation. What a curve ball had been thrown at her.

            Elena headed straight for the liquor cabinet and poured herself a double of brandi. She downed it in a moment's time. When she closed her eyes tears streamed down her face. Then she took another, not caring how much it burned.

            "…No drink for me? Some hostess you are…" He mumbled, loving every moment. For some reason he loved to drive her mad, and he knew why.

            Elena gave him a harsh glare and tossed the Brandi glass to the side. It smashed into shards after it crashed into the wall.

            "…Get it yourself." She looked down mumbling. She was just trying to take it all in. She quickly made her way to the coach and lay down.

            "…Just get the fuck upstairs, would you?" She hissed at Reno who was pouring himself some scotch.  How could he be so casual at a time like this? 

            "…And miss this dramatic scene? You know me a lot better than that."

            Elena was not a fool. She could see right through Reno. He had always hated her. He knew how to hurt others. They were very much alike. (Perhaps Reno had more of a heart…)  She just shook her head and buried herself in the pillow. She had to let go and mourn the loss of her love. If she didn't she would have gone mad. She didn't care who was watching anymore.

            "…How…why…" She muttered into the pillow after about 15 minutes of sulking and drowning herself in the bottle of Brandi.  Reno knew the booze would hit her sooner or later, she looked a little buzzed when he had walked in.

            Watching Elena tremble and cry, he almost pitied her. Did she really deserve to feel such pain? Either way she would have found out sooner or later. Even if he gave a shit about Elena's emotional well being, he wasn't going to leave Tseng. Reno didn't trust anyone and he wasn't going to hire some babysitter for the guy.

            He wanted to walk away and go talk about the business deal with Rude. Elena deserved to be alone. She was a callous bitch and they all knew it. But he was in her house, and well, not to be crude but perhaps he could "comfort" her at such a time. Reno's eyes widened. Elena? Not in a million years.

            "…Look." He let out a sigh, taping his fingers against the wall. "I couldn't leave him alone."

            "You never told me! After all these years!" She sobbed into the pillow, gripping unto it tightly.

            He shook his head not really wanting to have to explain himself. "What you don't know won't hurt you. Besides…truth hurts."

            "…And how…did this happen? How is he even alive?" Her throat was soar from the screaming.

            Reno was beginning to get aggravated. He was no story teller.

            "We all thought he was dead. That's what the told us. They sent him down to Mideel, didn't think he was gonna make it. And when the Lifestream exploded he fell into the Mako…and they pulled him out. He got addicted and started taking samples at night. I found him in Costa, he was hooked. He would go crazy without the stuff, but I never make him pay. Even if I screw Reeve short…"  He bit down on his bottom lip, it was chapped from the cold. 

            Elena was peeved. Reno was trying to make him self sound better in his own eyes, justifying selling Tseng's drugs. "You didn't make him pay for them?"  Elena lifted her head and looked at him. Her blond hair was sticking to her face from the tears.  "Is…that…all…you…can…say?!"

            She screamed at the top of her lungs and in a fit a of rage, threw her pillow at Reno's head. He moved out of the way and it bounced off of the wall and landed on the floor.

            Reno let out yet another sigh. Now he had to fucking defend himself too?

            "…What do you want me to say, Elena? It's no one's fault.  I know that you loved him. Just treat him like he's still dead. I'll keep him out of your way." He wanted conversation to end, before he said something that would really make her go wild. And although he wouldn't have minded it, he was tired from the trip.

            He just wanted to say, "Fuck you, you selfish bitch. You blame me for everything, don't you?" And go get he hell upstairs.

            Funny, when he blamed her for mostly everything in his mind. But he just wanted to be frank at that moment. He thought it would have brought him pleasure seeing Elena in pain, and initially it did. But as he watched her break down, he realized that he wanted a bit more of challenge from her.

            Yet, he did make her a promise. He would keep Tseng out of her way. The girl would end up having an emotional breakdown between losing her parents and seeing Tseng in his feeble state. And not even Elena deserved that. 


	8. Carbs and Clandestine Concourse

            Reeve stood on a lonely street corner two days after Reno and Rude had arrived in Junon.  The moon was reflecting twilight on the frosty ground as he waited, impatiently, for the two to arrive. They were supposed to have their meeting sooner. However, Reeve had some business to take care of down in Mideel. 

            Reno and Rude had just finished the second most awkward dinner of their lives. Elena had cooked for them, and they had to admit she was pretty talented. (Little did they know that she had taken it out when she had gone for "groceries", Elena was far too lazy to cook). Elena had been relatively quiet the past days, attempting to get adjusted to the fact that Tseng was a Mako-addict. It was obvious that she as always quite taken with the fellow and this was just a blow to every fantasy she ever had about being with him. 

            Reno kept Tseng locked in his room. He brought him meals and mako. He just didn't want anything to happen to him really. He didn't need any more shit stains on his soul, there were plenty. Elena hadn't been talking at dinner, just drinking wine. Still in a bit of shock, she was loosening up just a tad.  She was beginning to get adjusted to the true Tseng. Reno had still been adjusting. And Rude, well, he just seemed to be Rude. But inside, it was eating away at him. He had held Tseng in high esteem, what did this say about his judgment?  Reno was the only one that realized it wasn't Tseng's fault.

            Out of all the people Rude could talk to, Reno was one of them. They had been stuck together being Turks. Tseng hardly confided in them except for the fact that he had liked the Ancient and he only did that by saying "Don't touch her". Somehow Reno seemed wise to Rude. He didn't hold back completely with him.

            "…Is Elena okay?" Rude muttered to Reno as the two walked out of the house that evening.

            "…She'll be fine." Reno rolled his eyes just a bit, such a look of  contempt was plastered on his face as he uttered her name.

            "…I know why you hate her…not her fault." Rude turned and looked at Reno.

            "…Shut up man, she isn't a real Turk. Fuck, I worked me ass off - - " 

            Rude gave him an icy glance. "That's not why..."

            "It's part of it, and you know the rest."

            "You're not being fair." Rude didn't exactly like Elena, but Reno holding a vendetta against the girl for a thing she had no control over was completely ridiculous. 

            Reno looked at Rude like he was partially insane. "Fair? You wanna talk about fair? Fair is me, having to become a Turk instead of following my dreams. Because…of fucking her…and her fucking family. Fair is you having to marry a skank because she didn't use a contraceptive. Fair is Tseng becoming a Mako addict…Life isn't fucking fair Rude. And don't make me say it again. I know you got the hots for Elena, you always have. But you know she fucking played you. Get over it. She's a bitch and she deserves what is coming to her. Besides, Tseng is what he is…there is nothing I can do."

            "…Stop giving him Mako…makes him worse."  

            "If I stop it, he will go through withdrawal; I don't have time to take care of him."

            "…Hospital?" Rude turned to Reno.

            "…Don't trust 'em."

            "…Better than drugs."

            Reno just didn't respond. Maybe Rude was right. Who the hell knows anyway? Reno wasn't Tseng's mother was he?! Why him!

            "…" Rude just let out a sigh and sped up a little. Reno was wrong and he knew it. He had the right mind to drag Tseng to a hospital himself. Reno just didn't want to get caught being a Mako-Master. Rude wouldn't mind going to jail and getting away from the physco bitch.

                "How many more blocks?" Reno sighed, trying to break the silence.

            "…5."  He slowed down his pace, realizing what Reno was doing. Reno was the only friend he had left, no matter how idiotic he was sometimes.   He wanted him to open up about Elena, but he didn't know how. Maybe he brought her name up again, he wasn't exactly the greatest at getting people to talk.

            "…Elena's dad…"

            Reno wanted to smash Rude's face in. "What about the pompous bastard?!" 

            "…" Rude didn't even want to try anymore.

            "…Well?" Reno's voice was full of anger and rage.

            He didn't even know what to say. He was sorry he initiated it. Reno was going to blow a fuse, when it game to that man he could never remain cool.

            "I don't want to hear it again. The fuck ruined my life and my family. Say it again and I'll rip out your tongue!" And he meant it. It was a sensitive subject alright.

            "…" Rude continued walking. Reno lagged behind, his feet always dragged when he pissed off. But Rude could hardly take the angst they were living in. Reno and Elena were like dogs at each other's throats every moment. And only because of her father's ruthless work ethics! It was the past, and Reno just could not let it go.

            To Reno, the only good quality possessed Elena was her looks. The blood that flowed through her veins were venom and their personalities clashed like leather and lace. She knew exactly what to do make him want to shoot her in the best and he knew exactly what to say to make her rip her head out. Rude almost found it funny, he could see the hate sex now.  (He had it all the time with his wife). It was obvious the two ever attracted to one another, but saying that would really push Reno over the edge. And he wasn't in the mood for a fist fight. He had a job to do and mouths to feed.

            Reeve was bundled up in a charcoal pee coat on the corner as the two approached. He had the usual coy smile on his face. He could see something was eating Reno by the way he walked. Rude was just the same as he always was, boring.

            "…Gentlemen." Reeve greeted them.

            Rude nodded.

            "…Jerkoff…" Reno smirked. Abusing Reeve might lighten his mood.

            "…Ha." Reeve turned to Reno and just looked at him for a moment. He wanted to inquire what was eating him but this was not the time for arbitrary talk.  "We've got five days boys. I talked to the cook last night. He's going to meet us at the reactor at midnight that night.  We're gonna help him open it up."

            "…How?" Rude inquired, his lips were dry from the cold.

            "…Well." Here came the catch, they both knew it was coming. "To pull it off, you're going to have to steal some old Shinra files from the mayor's office." 

            Such an operation should have taken notice on each of their

            "…Why us? Why not some of his workers…" Reno said, just saying what was on his mind. His conscious was full and there was no use holding it back.  He'd better be compensated for this. Speaking  of being compensated, didn't Elena tell him something over the phone about him investigating her parents death? They haven't even spoken of it. She'd been sulking for the past two days. Reno knew it was just some way to lure him into her house anyway. He didn't want to leave Rude alone with her. Plus, free room and board. Reno liked the word free.

            Reeve smirked at Reno. "Because, you are the only two I can trust. That's why. And he trusts me."

            Rude nodded, it was a compliment.  Reeve hardly trusted anyone after Avalanche.

            Reno raised his brows, it was bullshit. Reeve didn't trust anyone period.

            "He wants you two because you were Turks…" Reeve knew he couldn't fool Reno.

            "What about Elena?" The wind was rushing through Reno's hair.

            Reeve half laughed, "We all know what she is…"

***

            Elena was finding it hard to survive under this roof. She had almost forgotten why she had called them here in the first place. Then she remembered it was intervention. She wanted the mockery to end once and for all. She wanted to truth and she would have it sooner or later. 

            She had just finished placing the final dish in the dish washer and she placed her hand on the gentle cycle. Gentle…if only she knew what that meant. The only thing gentle was the grip had on her hand…the only thing…No. That was it. Tseng is gone. He is not the man you admired. He is not the man you loved. Get over it Elena, or else you're going to crash. And you can't fall down.

            Elena was a strong woman, it was just that she was being bombarded with all of this drama at once. It had been difficult to handle, she had been drinking and smoking constantly. Her and Reno had been constantly fighting over every little thing. How he made her skin boil. He hated her for no good reason. She only was returning his affections.

            She sat down in the dim lighted kitchen, there were a few candles lit. They helped her relax from time to time, they had an aromatic and tranquil scent to them.  She wanted to blame herself for the mess, but it was all part of the grueling process of desire. Elena had always been dwelling on Tseng, in her heart she had always known he was alive. Now she just had to face the fact that he was probably a vegetable. It was easier to think of him as dead, at least the man still had his dignity. 

            When Elena had first seen him, she wanted to burst with bliss. Then when she realized his regressions she wanted to just explode with odium. She hated herself for loving him. She hated Reno for bringing him here. She just detested everyone and everything at that moment. After Reno had left her, she cradled the bottom in the bosom and drowned herself in its milk.

            It was the only way for her to escape. Or else she would constantly be thinking about it. Men, that is just how women are. They do not stop thinking. They are like your incessantly nagging mother, but  only in their heads. And the questions don't stop until someone answers them. That's why women are so annoying to men. Guys, they just let it side. 

            Elena knew that she could not survive this little venture like this. She had to change her state of mind. She could not thing of Tseng any longer. This was the time for her to concern herself. She needed to know what had happened and by God, only she could force it out of them. Only she could ask the question.

            An abandoned plate sat at the end of the dining room table and she looked over at it. It was intended for Tseng. Reno and Rude had rushed out of the house in such a hurry, she wondered what on the planet they were up too. Probably out looking for ladies of the night…she huffed.  She hadn't exactly seen Tseng since that first night and wasn't sure if she was ready to bring him up his food. 

            Then a little voice inside of her told her that she had to face him. Look at him and realize that he was not the man she once loved. Only then would she truly be able to say she was alright residing under the same roof as him. If she could just look at him in the eye and tell him, but he just wouldn't understand.

            Elena rose to her feet. The heals of her shoes clicked against the tile.

            "You do this Elena. You can do anything."  She took in a breath in a menial attempt to galvanize her senses. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet. Maybe another day? No. She would probably never have this opportunity again. Just…fucking do it. You chicken shit.

            Elena went into the cubit and pulled out a cobalt goblet. She reached down on the counter for the bottle of Merlot the three were sharing at dinner. She slowly popped the cork and poured the deeply red colored aqua vitae into it. It contrasted with the color making it look almost violet. She slid her fingers around it and went over the grab the plate in her other hand. There was some steak and potatoes on it. She wondered if he would even eat it. He was just so skinny and frail.

            She tossed her hair back and made her way to the steps. Slowly and carefully she walked making sure that she did not trip; she did not want a mess on her steps. Elena hated cleaning, you know. She hated anything domestic and most things feminine. She believed they showed weakness. Oh, how she could not stand that Tifa. She was everything she never wanted to be. (She wouldn't mind her rack, however.)

            The hallway seemed bleak as she made her way down it after climbed up the stairs. It was almost a drudgery, she wasn't sure if she were ready to face Tseng. After all he his face would always be painted on her heart, but this was not the same man she admired. As she walked past a mirror, framed in sterling silver swirls, to check her appearance she reminded herself that it did not matter. He did not know where he was. She needed to face him now, because there were things more important in this world. Herself being one of them!

            Elena stopped in front of Tseng's door. He was probably expecting his daily dose of Mako from Reno right about now and all she was offering him was some bodily nutrition. It would be pointless to knock, he wouldn't have answered.  She could feel a gusty breeze coming from behind it. He probably had the window opened. Gently she turned the silver knob and pushed the door opened.

            Tseng did not turn. He was sitting by the windowsill, leaning against its guard. He pressed his hands against the hard metal that it was made of. He seemed unfazed by the cold. Elena could only see his once silk, now stringy, hair lying against a sweat shirt that she had provided for him.

            The girl took soft steps as she turned her eyes away. She gingerly placed the glass and his meal on the nightstand.

            "…Tseng?" She whispered. She needed to see his face, she was going to force herself to see him for what he had truly become.

            Tseng just took in the breeze whipping against his face.

            "…Mako?" He mumbled in response.

            "…No." She rose her voice a bit so he would here. 

            He turned. Surely he knew the meaning of the word know. Even if he didn't' understand it, he understood the concept. She was denying him by the tone in her voice.

            Elena stood and laid her eyes over him. She desperately wanted to turn away. She wanted to keep Tseng on a pedastil forever. She forced herself, even if she were to go blind with disenchantment. This was something she had to do. She was stuck in a chasm and had to climb back up again. If she didn't she would wallow there for eternity. No matter how much she cared for Tseng, no one got her in way. 

            She didn't want to this of him like this. She didn't want to turn him into nothing. He was just an obstacle to her success now. She was vying for an answer. She looked at him hard. Back then, she wouldn't had said this but she could definitely do better. Yes, it was juvenile and uncalled for. But Elena had to tell herself this. Tseng was now below her. She soared above him.

            Elena cleared her throat. "You may eat whenever you like." She motioned to the food on the plate.

            Tseng looked bewildered as he looked at her in return. Who knew what he was thinking, if he even knew how to think. His brain sucked up Mako like a sponge, he probably didn't even know his own name. He slowly dragged himself over to her and sat himself on the bed.  She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him. Oh how it pained her but she was as hard as a brick wall.

            "Well, are you going to eat or not?"

            He cocked his head to the side. Once more, his eyes began to scan over the curves of Elena's body.

            "…Pretty…" His lips omitted the eerie compliment.

            Tseng warily reached out his hand to touch her. She wanted to squeeze his hand in return, instead she slapped him away. As if he were a dog, disobeying his owner.

            "…Eat that." She pointed, she sounded so harsh.

            He hand reached out for the plate. He seemed as if he were going to set it down on his lap. Instead he held it at arms length and dropped it. The dish came crashing down and scattered into tiny pieces. The potatoes slapped down on the floor along with the steak.  

            Elena jumped back. She had a funny feeling something along the lines of that might happen. Letting out a sigh she just turned away. Reno could clean up the mess.


	9. Frost Bite

            Rude wanted to hail a cab on the way back from the momentary meeting. Reno thought that this was a bad idea, there was no way they could have possibility engage in a discourse about the crime they were soon to commit.

            Reeve had summed it up quite well after his alleged slander against Elena. Draped in darkness and smog, the entrance to the reactor was guarded by two sloth and obese rent-a-cops.  Some retired jerk-offs left over from the Shinra army that had nothing better to do than to protect an inactive invention belonging to a fallen empire.  They were put there by the mayor. 

            Hardly anyone was allowed in the area. The fat bastards probably never questioned anyone anyway, but just in case they needed a document stamped with the mayor's seal. Reno and Rude were the one's who were to get it. Reeve had made Rude an appointment with the mayor in two days. It was Reno's job to distract his fumbling secretary. Rude would get the seal, but with a cloud hovering over his conscious. (To contrary to popular belief, Rude did have some form of a conscious. It was definitely bigger than Reno's.)

            Rude gave Reno a knowing look. He stood so tall and structured as he walked against the cold. 

            Reno shrugged; his shoulders slouched over, "He said that the seal is in the guy's middle drawer. You got the letter…"

            Rude nodded his eyes glancing towards his back pocket for a second. Reeve had given it to him. He's have his secretary type a letter in an eloquent language and the signatures were forged by the snake himself.  Rude also had a few qualms on Reno's theory on getting the seal. He proposed a mild Mako Injection to knock the mayor out for a few moments while Rude got the stamp and then they made a run for it.  He thought that if the mayor were found with Mako in his possession he would be finished.  Reno insisted there were no other way unless you hit the guy, and that would put Rude's integrity in question. 

Reeve had given the mild injection to Rude, but he wasn't sure if he were to use it. How would get to close to the mayor?

            The meeting Reeve had set up was concerning a permit for a parade. It was for a "Walk Against Mako", ironically enough.  Reeve was going to call Rude's cell phone early into the meeting and Rude would stand up like a gentleman and refuse the call. Then he would pretend that it was an emergency. The mayor was known to be high strong and a rather compassionate man, he would probably stand up and attempt to comfort Rude. That was when he would stab him. But who was to know if the plan would even unfold that way.  Rude was never really much of an actor, or a speaker for that matter.

            "…Yea."  Rude said almost shivering from the bitter weather. Jack Frost was blowing right in his fucking face. He reached into his pocket for a cotton hat and pulled it over his hairless head. A winter hat and sunglass, quite the fad, but the glasses hardly kept his eyes from tearing due to the frosty mist he was walking in. 

            "Once this reactor is opened…shit, you think we make good money now?" Reno grinned, his lips were chapped. A few cracks were made in his bottom lip causing a tiny big of blood to seep through. 

            Rude didn't answer him. Drugs were not his preferred poison, not after what happened to his father. He was not of the same genre of those men, he may have had bloody hands but they were all for the job. Those men were just plain cold hearted killers, no excuse. If he could only find them he'd bury them alive, he swore he would. But they were gone by now, dancing with the ghosts in the old graveyard now buried beneath the Sector 7 plate. 

            "…Maybe you."

            "…I told you to get the fuck out of Gongonga, they had the Mako explosion. Besides, I know you Rude, you're not aggressive. You've gotta sell the Mako…"

            "…I do…_sell the Mako." It was a complete phrase. Rude was getting awfully defense lately._

            "…No." Reno turned his eyes were like a star in the desert sky. "You _distribute the Mako to addicts. You got to get out their and market the product, that what your problem is. You've got to persuade…"_

            And make more drug addicts? More drug addicts to murder innocent victims? Rude was really one to talk, he had taken the lives of many people. Hardly any of them were innocent, however. He wasn't the one to drop the plate on Sector 7 obliterated all that existed there. They would have been described as thrived, but no one was going anywhere in the slums. People in the slums always had the same dream, trapped in a black structure full of smoke. There was no where to go in the blazing building and the stairs would collapse, sending them plummeting into oblivion. They had no hope.

            "…" 

            Reno let out a heavy sigh of annoyance and continued walking. 

            "So I wonder what Elena wants anyway…calling us here. Telling me she needs some 'detective' work done. Hasn't mentioned yet."

            "…Tseng." Was Rude's response.

            "Yea, I know. There's something more, maybe she wants a Mako in the mako market."  
  


            Rude shook his head. 

            "What do you think?"  Reno closed his eyes a bit to fight to icy air.

            "…Lonely."  

            He almost laughed. "This is Elena we're talking about. I don't believe she is just _lonely. You always stand up for her too…" Reno raised his brow in his trademark omnipotent arrogance._

            Rude shrugged and continued walking.

            "…Come Rude…I know she's a blond, but let's get real. She's a bitch." The blood that ran through her veins was poisonous to Reno's. He knew Rude had a soft spot for her and he couldn't understand it. He would soon enough.

            "…'s Pretty…" 

            "…So is your wife." Reno let out a sarcastic half laugh.

            Rude looked at him harshly and jetted ahead of him, reaching the corner first. They were only a block away then, and Rude wasn't in the mood for anymore of Reno's bullshit. 

            Elena was curled up in the living room watching the sparks in the fireplace soar for a moment and then die, when the doorbell rang. She had not been willing to give either of them a key. It was too risky, who knows what the hell Reno would have done with it. Even if she would have given it to Rude, Reno would have gotten his lustful claws on it somehow. She guaranteed it.

            "…Ugh." Elena let out a sigh and cracked her neck to the side. She had been so comfortable just snuggling there, collecting her thoughts. She was feeling much better about Tseng, after facing him again. It wasn't gnawing away at her that much anymore. She needed to focus on other things, like interrogating Rude and Reno.

            She hopped off of the couch in a moments time, the bottom of her socks rubbed against the burgundy rug. Then they proceeded to slide over the marble that mosaic'd the porch as she made her way to the door. She wrapped her hand around the swooping gold plated handlde and she pressed her thumb down firmly on the top of it to open to door.

            Rude walked in first and nodded to her. Elena smiled artificially and then stopped when Reno walked in. He had a way of seeing right through her that she hated. 

            "Shut the door behind you." She commanded to Reno, stepping back and away from the cold that was rushing into her warm house.

            Reno coughed and slickly slammed the door behind him. 

            "You forgot to give Tseng his dinner." She huffed at him.

            "…And? Did you give it to him?" 

            Elena nodded.

            "…Great…probably choked him." He mumbled under his breathe.

            "What was that?" Her shrieking voice reached a new height of agitation.

            "…Good, now you can feed him." He spit out suddenly. He didn't like the way it had came out, sounded like Tseng was a pet, an obligation.

            "…Maybe." Elena turned away. She didn't know if she would want that job each day.  Conquering the ability to face him was one thing, but casting her eyes on his downtrodden face every single day for the next week…

            Rude cleared his throat and approached the stairs. He had removed his long leather coat and it hung over his stiff arm like a hanger, folded over it.  A few lines of melted snow ran over it, they shone dimly in the candle evening light.   He tilted his head down and looked at his watch, then nodded it upward a bit. This was to indicate that he was departing to bed. 

            "Goodnight Rude." Elena flashed her smile once more, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. She was dressed in soft pink cotton pajamas, with tiny white lambs knitted on her loose pants. 

            "…Cute." Reno snorted, as he looked at her.

            She cocked her head to the side, a few blond pieces wisped over her forehead. "What?"

            "…The Lambs," He slid off his black jacket. It made a slithery noise that made Elena twitch for a moment. It was one of those anti-weather coats, and when they were wet and moved they mad that subtle scratching sound. 

            "…Thanks." She'd almost thought he was warming up for her. 

            "…And the bullshit smile was really a nice touch." Reno said frankly hanging his coat on the country French style coat hanger beside the door. He looked bad to see her reaction; it washed off of her face instantly.

            "…Why are you such an asshole?"  She asked the question she'd been asking since she'd first laid eyes on him.

            Reno spun around on his heals and looked her straight in the eye. She couldn't handle it, it was like he was peering into her soul. She batted her brown lashes and glanced towards the ceiling.

            "…Because I see right through you. I'm too smart for you." Not to say that Rude was stupid. He couldn't have been a Turk if he were blind, but he was more of a servant to the job. Reno had a knack for it, a quick witted mind. He was a straight shooter, a real a-hole in one.

            Elena grinned for a moment, the corners of her lips forming sweet dimples. "Ever think it's because we're alike?"

            It was true. They were very much alike. They were both attractive, cunning, cold-hearted, and good-looking individuals, sly as two foxes scurrying beneath the crescent moon.

            Reno's reaction was delayed because the truth hit him right in the heart. But he could never be like her, like her father, like her family. He was not some affluent, arrogant fuck that ruined people's lives – he just ended them.

            "…In your wildest fucking fantasies."

            "Sorry to burst your bubble but my 'wildest _fucking fantasies' don't have a drop of you in them."_

            The truth was maybe she did have one of two fantasies about Reno. She did have hormones and she was a sexually active young woman, however. She would never admit it, not even to herself. 

            He let out a half laugh.  He always ended up in the dreams of every woman he had ever seen him, he couldn't help that he was stunningly attractive. There was an air about him, very tempting. He made anyone's heart race as he slid down the street. His walk had a rhythm to it. Sleek and quiet, provocative and unique – you always knew it was Reno coming. And if you didn't, that was his intention.

            "And I suppose they're about Rude." He didn't know where it came from. Why the fuck would he even care about Elena's fantasies. He just wanted to annoy her, he supposed.  He didn't mean to undermine Rude, but he was not nearly as appealing as him.

            "Why do you even care? You think you two are the only men on the planet."

            He'd forgotten about Tseng. He wasn't even going to go there. It would upset himself as well, to think of Tseng the way he used to be. He didn't want to look back at the knight who became frayed cavalier then turned druggie.  Reno would write a book about it one day. The story of the Shinra he would scribe and it would be a best seller. It was his dream to write, as a little boy. But fate pitched him a curve ball and that was when he struck out of the game.

            "…Please, all you have are fantasies." 

            Elena could not believe he was prying about her sex life. He always did this. He was so frigging arrogant and thought he knew everything. If only knew how sought after she was by bachelor's, he would be stunned. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

            She only looked at him coyly. 

            "So where did you two go, anyway?" Elena leaned against the wall. She let out a yawn and covered her mouth with her tiny hand; it was an attempt to show her disinterest. But she was interested; she was a noisy little bitch just like the whole lot of them.

            "…Down to the bar, few drinks, girls, you know how it is."

            There were more bars in Junon than harbors.

            "Which one?" 

            Shit.  Did he even know the name of any Junon bars. There was one that they used to go to with Tseng, but he'd have to use to name. Even if it would hurt hem both.

            "…Fisherman's Pub." 

            "…Oh." She turned away. The Turks would go there from time to time, she remembered her and Tseng would have Brandi and Saki. Reno and Rude would have scotch and beer.  It was dark inside, furnished in cheap looking cherry wood. For hours she would listen to his captivating tales, just staring in silence. For once, she was completely speechless. 

            Reno cleared his throat and ran his index figure over his bottom lip, touching the dried blood staining it. 

            "…Forget Tseng, Elena.  He isn't the man he used to be, he isn't even a man. He just…he just is…you know what I'm saying?"

            Elena looked down, "What's going on? Why are you being so nice?"

            Reno put his hand in his back pocket.. Why was the being so damn nice? He wasn't being nice, but kinder than usual actually. Rude's words made a mere impression on him.  He did want to hurt Elena, but Reno was a fair fighter. He didn't want to hit her in a weak spot, maybe in the gut but not in the balls.

            "I'm not being nice, I'm being honest. Not even you can be so pathetic. Don't cling unto an illusion."

            _Cling unto an illusion?  Which illusion was he exactly speaking of. Her being a Turk, or her being in love with a man that is drowning in Mako. She was surrounded by illusions, did she even really exist?  She had been over Tseng but this had been a blow. She was letting go, she had to. Even if she did not live yet, she was going to live. She would have to face reality in order to do that._

            "…I know." She muttered quietly.

            She almost seemed sincere. 

            "…And I have." She looked at him with a drop of disdain in her eyes.  

              
(A/N: Well the holidays are over *yawn* anyhow, this was a little shorter than usual but hey. I said what I had to say. There are a lot of things that I still need to cover, not even near through.)


	10. Blood on My Hands

  
            The snow had turned to rain over night, as Tseng lay in his bed with Mako in his mind. He had been waiting hours for Reno to come hand over his poison but Reno had never come. Time was not really within his comprehension, but he had grown quite anxious. 

  
            He had never gone without Mako for this long and he was beginning to feel the effects of the reality surrounding him. He had no idea where he was or who he was for that matter. All he knew what that he wanted to take the earth's life and pump it through his own veins. He wanted that energy to shut down his awareness and nervous-system until he was prancing in his beloved abyss once more.   
  
            It seemed as if he hadn't seen his former employee for ages. He didn't understand it but he felt faint. His palms were so clammy and his mouth was so dry the back of his throat felt like sand paper. He would feel a sudden flush of heat burn up his wrists and temples from time to time and then he felt as though his temperature would drop below zero. As the room spun further, Tseng curled up into the fetal position.  
  
            His eyes darted around the room as paranoia set in and played with his already tormented psyche. He wondered if someone was watching him and every time he heard the soft rain beat down on the windowsill he flinched. The rain drops were like gun shots in an open field to his distorted hearing. Every shadow on the wall was a potential attacker.  
  
            And strange images flashed through his mind. Images of Elena- that girl- he had forgotten who she was. He mesmerized the curves of her beautiful body and face once more. But this time, only for desire. It had been years since had felt a woman's touch. The last lips that locked with Tseng's had been hers. But he hardly remembered it. He didn't even know his own name.  
  
            He'd almost missed Costa de La Sol. The town where Reno had taken him in with bitter and cold pity. Everyone looked strangely at him now. He was thin and his pupils were dilated. His skin was nearly yellow. He had only been out there for a brief moment and now Reno had locked him in here; only he and the girl seemed to have to key.   
  
            Rude had never come to visit Tseng once. He didn't want to torture himself. Reno used pity in the Tseng situation, but Rude wanted to use reason. If Rude looked upon Tseng in such a pathetic state his common sense would be maxed with compassion and there would be no hope left for him then. It would validate what Reno had said all along, that their old leader was gone. Rude wanted to believe there was hope, but in reality Tseng's brain was too fried for any sort of revival.  
  
            Tseng let out a yelp when he heard the door gently pop open. He did not know what the noise was and panicked for a moment. He stared at the door, anticipating some horridly twisted foe.   
  
            "…It's just me." Reno stepped over the threshold from the light into the darkness that was Tseng's room. He could see Tseng's slumped shoulders trembling from the back and he let out a tiny whimper, staring straight at the foggy window.   
  
            It had taken Reno a while to face Tseng because he knew he could no longer administer any Mako to him. Rude had been right. It had to stop. If he wanted to help Tseng he had to hurt him. It was for his own good. At least he hoped so. (And Reno wasn't one to hope.)  
  
"…More." Tseng's teeth chattered as he clenched his fists tightly. They seemed to be on fire. The room seemed to be engulfed in flames and spinning, Tseng wanted out of this hell pit and a ticket back to paradise. Why was Reno torturing him so?  
  
            Slowly, the soles of Reno's shoes scoffed over the wooden floor. He didn't want to see what the withdrawal of Mako had done to Tseng. But there was no choice, it wasn't that Reno was a curious fellow, he was just a guilty one. Tseng had regressed since the first time he had seen him in Costa De La Sol, then he was not slurring his words. He walked perfectly and he still ate a bit of food. Now he was emaciated, his skin was hanging from his bones, and he hardly spoke. Eating was never an option for him.  
  
            Reno didn't know what to say to him. He had slowly been weaning him off of the Mako but enough was enough. Rude was right, which he usually was.  
  
            He almost wanted to give up, and turn away. But Reno just had to look at Tseng for a moment. Why did Reno have to look at Tseng and feel bad after he himself had brutally murdered so many people? The answer wasn't hard for Reno to find. He didn't know the people he murdered. It was his job to kill. He was an assassin. Tseng was someone that he knew and he was this way because of fate. Reno was just trying to subdue him, but his efforts were in vain. Tseng just continued to regress despite Reno's efforts. He slowly approached his old leader. Tseng's eyes were closed tight. No one could tell what was running through his mind as a cold sweat ran down his brow.  
  
            Reno blinked for a moment as he looked at Tseng. It was the worst off he had seen him. He was gnawing on his bottom lip, wanting to get high off of the pain. He was better when he was on the Mako. He wanted to run into his room and just serve it to Tseng so he wouldn't have to deal with this sight. It wasn't his fault, was it? Nah. But he couldn't see another guy like this. He wouldn't even want to see Elena like this. What's up with you Reno, get a grip?  
  
            "…No way…" He would have almost said the word sorry but it was just not in his vocabulary.   
  
            Tseng didn't answer. He just shot his dark eyes opened like bullets being pushed out of a gun barrel.   
  
            "…No more Mako…" It seemed that very word "Mako" galvanized Tseng's senses. It ripped through his conscious- his only desire. With all of the strength he had left, Tseng sprung up from the bed, gritting his teeth and headed straight for Reno. His eyes were full of lustful rage. All that he wanted was the Mako. Why wouldn't Reno hand it over? He never had any problem before? It was all Tseng needed. Was Reno hiding it from him?   
  
            Tseng let out deep snarl, like a guard dog as he lunged at Reno. He bounced up from the bed and just thrust his body on top of the red head. A rather reflexive Reno just pushed him back away hard, letting Tseng plop back down on the bed. Tseng began to growl at Reno, he clutched unto his pillow and began to chew on it like he truly was some large dog..   
  
            Reno could no longer take Tseng's desperation. The look of sheer hate that he had given Reno was too much to bear.   
  
            "…Stay…." He almost was referring to him as a dog, "There. I'll be right back." He stopped himself and finished the phrase. He didn't want Tseng to be like this. Reno would be damned if he would treat Tseng like a pet. He had already be drugging him. To think, it was Tseng's mission to find the promised land. It was to be a land abundant with Mako spurting from every turn, and his very mission had destroyed him.  
  
            Reno finally walked out when a white foam began to spill from Tseng's mouth, indicating its dryness. It was time to give in. Rude didn't know what the fuck he was talking about.  
  
            Like a bat out of hell he made his way for the exit and slammed the door shut behind him and then he looked up. A shadow was caste upon him, Rude.   
  
            "…What are you doing?" For the first time in ages Rude's hazel eyes fell upon Reno like a mental curtain.   
  
            "…Get out of my way." Reno hissed. "You don't want to go in there."   
  
            "…No."  
  
            Reno just stared at him for a moment. "he needs to Mako, Rude. He's getting sick."  
  
            "…He is sick…so are you." He said frankly, it was a rare occasion that Rude spoke nearly as fervently in a situation; other than when his family was concerned.   
  
            Reno turned himself to walk the other way as Tseng let out another squeal of agony, he fled down the hall. Rude, not giving up, followed in haste…  
  
  
  
  
            Elena stood by her windowsill listening to its indefinite rhythm of the rain outside. She pressed her hand hard against the foggy window and when she pulled it away its shape was scribbled on it.  
  
  
            With her face full of fatigue, she pressed her pixie shaped nose against the dewy glass, after her head. She squinted her eyes a bit and remembered being a girl, when she would do this in front of her father. He would tell her that her nose was going to be become flat and frozen. She would pull away and her nose would be a colored a rogue -the color of her mother's lips. Even then, she was playing games with men.  
  
            Her father seemed to always want the best for her. Yet she could not forgive him for what he had done. He had betrayed her by making her think she was a Turk when she truly was not. It was all she ever wanted and he couldn't give it to her. He had just made it worse, he had made her a fool.  
  
            But then she thought, What would she have done if she had opened a rejection letter and seen those unimaginable words? Would she had begged her daddy to make her a Turk? She wasn't sure. Would she have been that desperate? She didn't know. She probably would not have been satisfied sitting at home with her parents for the rest of her life. She wasn't sure. But at least that letter contained the truth. At least the Shinra didn't lie…  
  
            The understatement of the year it seemed. They had lied about everything in those newspapers of theirs. They had called her a Turk everyday. In fact, the only honest Turk that she had known was Reno. He wasn't afraid of the truth he expressed it proudly and without a care. Maybe he wasn't that bad. He wasn't like her in that aspect at least, Elena was always so full of shit.  
  
            "Oh dad…" She murmured, clutching the emerald pendant he had given her when she was born. It had always worn it beneath her vestments, but now she was tempted to remove it. It was green, just like her.  
  
            He was the one who had made her this way. She never did truly live. She was under the shelter of his wings as an embryo. The only time she was ever rid of him when she was falsely initiated into Turkdom. Even then she realized he still protected her. How many missions had she spent in the safest place watching Rude or more often Reno risking life and limp? She had always been daddy's little girl, daddy's little liar.  
  
            Elena was saved from drowning her thoughts when she heard a squeal from Tseng's room coming down the hall. Although she had put her feelings for Tseng on the shelf, she still had deep routed infatuation with the man he once was. So without further deliberation, she made her way into the hallway moments after Rude had followed Reno into the red head's room. She could hear the crying down the hall and she would not let it go unattended too. She assumed that Rude was probably on the phone with his wife and Reno was yelling at him to hang up. It was not uncommon.  
  
            Yet when Elena opened the door to Tseng's chamber she found a more horrifying sight than she had ever scene. It was the same as Reno had left it. A disoriented Tseng chewing on his pillow case, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't that she didn't expect some sort of deterioration, she didn't expect Tseng's state to be THIS horrifying. It was strange though, seeing him in such a way almost lifted any feelings she had for this remnant of the man she once had adored.   
  
            "…It's the Mako, isn't it?" She bit her bottom lip as if he could understand her. Why was she stating the obvious? But he only digested one word in that sentence and that was the word "Mako". Just like he had to Reno, he sprung up and jumped on top of Elena.  
  
            But Elena's reflexes where not as good as Reno's. She did not exactly expect to be lunged at by a crazed Mako addict at the mention of the very word. Tseng moved quickly when he wanted something and he did not stop there. He slammed her wrists against the floor, above her head, the back of them feeling the top coat of the wood. His eyes were intensely focused on the green emerald dangling in-between the crevice of her breasts. Green like Mako.  
  
            Elena's nostrils flared as she looked up at Tseng. Was he trying to take her? What was he doing? He truly was mad. That part of her that always got what she wanted began to take over. Elena just would not stand for this. How dare he take advantage of her while he was a guest in her home? Such behavior would not be tolerated.  
  
            "…Mako." He mumbled staring down at her, the drool began to drip from his lips and trail down the skin of her chest that was revealed by her silk nightgown.  
  
            Elena struggled turning her neck from side to side. She couldn't believe all of the fantasies she had about Tseng would amount to this. Without further a due, she sent a wad of her own spit flying in his face.  
  
            "Get off of me!" She hissed. His hungry eyes staring down at the emerald, ignoring the saliva dripping from his nose. She attempted to head-butt him in the forehead, but his grip restrained her.   
  
            Elena felt her back arch against the floor as he held her down. Tseng's teeth gnawed against the emerald. He was like an animal, tugging on the stone, attempting to get it off of the necklace. Once again that irrational part of her took over. _No- not that emerald. It was hers. Not his - not that animals.  
  
            Tseng rolled the stone around his tongue for awhile, then spit it out. Elena grimaced feeling the wet jewel on her chest.  
  
            "…Where…Mako…." He slurred looking at her. It seemed that he had thought she had it on her somewhere. He looked at her blankly.  
  
"…Tseng…" She scoffed. "We were Turks. The Mako is one with our blood." At last a chance to stamp the idea that she HAD been a Turk into someone.   
  
Then, with all of her strength, she arched her back and attempted to push her off him. The mechanism did work, since he was flabbergasted by the fact the emerald was not a chip of Mako. Elena stood up, repulsed. Tseng really was not human. She placed her hand over the emerald, then looked down.  
  
            "…My blood….your blood?" Tseng said as he stood on all fours. He was trembling, his knees were knocking, drowning in a pool of desperation. Bitter tears streamed down his face and beat on the floor, like the rain outside.  
  
            She didn't answer him. At that moment, she was just taking it what just happened. She was attacked by her ex-boss, because he thought a jewel on her neck was a piece of Mako. He was addicted to it and is so frantic that he would attack her. She had no idea he was going through withdrawal thanks to Reno.  
  
            Was the hell was her world coming too? All of this to find out if she really was a Turk. All of it, and she hadn't even ask the question yet. It would be coming, she needed the right place and the right time.   
  
            It wasn't as traumatic to her as she would have expected. Because she had been attacked before, nothing new, being a Turk. In her mind it truly wasn't the Tseng she knew and had loved that attacked her. It was a monster. It was a zombie, a mindless, zombie. He was nothing. She had won.  
  
            Elena sat on the bed on watched him. She wasn't going to leave him just yet. She didn't know what he was going to do. She wanted to wait and see, she just wanted to think. Why did this have to happen to him? They could have been so happy together. Now look, he was gone. He might as well be dead.  
  
            Then it dawned on her that every man she had ever loved had lied to her. Her daddy and then Tseng, he lied to her face. She almost wanted to laugh. It was funny to think that Tseng had fallen to this. She remembered how mad he used to get when she would she would act out of line, he had been strong. It wasn't fare. He had her completely flustered she didn't know how to act in front of him. He was so eloquent- high-status, the only Turk that was on her level, worth her time. Reno was white trash and Rude was just, well, Rude.  
  
            Elena then watched as Tseng wobbled to his feet. She stared right at him. His hair was strangely and greasy, his skin was clammy, his eyes were blood shot and glazed. It was a sight for anyone's eyes, especially hers. She just kept telling herself that she needed to face this. This was not her Tseng and he never would be. Consider him gone forever. Put him back where he was before. It is over.   
  
            He really had gone over the edge. An emerald didn't resemble Mako in the slightest. Emerald was deep and Mako was a high pitched viridian. Emerald did not have an enigmatic glow, it was matte. She wondered if he could even see straight.  
  
            Elena just stared at Tseng as he walked towards her. She was not afraid. Elena was never afraid.  
  
            "…Blood…" Tseng slurred, looking down at her. It seemed he was attracted to her, but who could tell? It was too late now. Elena was a pretty girl, not even a zombie could argue that. But to even try to contemplate what he was thinking would be an impossible task.   
  
            Elena looked at him strangely. What did he mean by blood, exactly? Did he even know what it meant? He was so mindless and monotone, like an autistic boy that just repeated words without meaning or understanding.   
  
            "…Mako…" He took steps until he was right in front of her. She could feel his hot breathe spray her face, it smelt as if someone had died in his stomach. She turned away, it was time for her to leave this scene behind. It was time for her to ask Reno and Rude to question and get them all the fuck out of her home.   
  
            If he was gong to attack her this time, she was ready for him. That emerald was hers and he wasn't going anywhere near it.   
  
            Elena held out her hand, the palm facing him.  
  
            "Stop right there…"  
  
            Tseng looked blankly at her hand. Like a curious new born, he reached out to touch it. Elena shuddered. How many years had she dreamed of Tseng holding her hand? And now, he finally was. But it was not him. Almost innocently, he trailed his fingers along her ivory skin.   
  
            "…Mako…Blood…"  
  
            She attempted to subdue his high-pitched voice, "Tseng…?" IT was odd. She did not slap his hand away after he had just tried to hurt her. She was gripped with fear when he pinned her down, afraid of rape. But she knew that there was no way Tseng could possibly get it up after all of the drug intake. Elena may have been a ditz, but she had common sense. She just didn't know what he wanted until he bit down on the emerald.  
  
  
            She just watched him move closer to the hand, until she felt the air flare from his nostrils. He was seemed to have been stripped of anything he had ever known, and who was she to take this world of discovery from him? If he tried to touch her again, she could handle herself. But maybe he was not as foolish as he looked for in a matter of moments he sunk his teeth right into her skin, attempting to suck the Mako out of her…   
  
_

  
  
            "You cannot be serious, Rude!" Reno's words contained a deep growl beneath them. What did Rude know? "Did you even see what he looked like?"  
  
            Rude looked Reno straight in the eyes. Those icicles may have been intimidating to others but not to Rude. He knew Reno to well to be afraid of him. Besides, Rude also knew if it came down to a fight he'd win.  
  
            "…Don't look." Rude let out a sigh.   
  
            "…He's gonna die anyway. Let him die in peace." Reno had come to this conclusion months ago. Tseng's mind had eroded to nothing.   
  
            Rude looked down at him with more anger then he had felt for his companion ever before. Reno was a fool, there might be hope for Tseng. There had to be hope for him above all people. If Reno would just let him breathe without the Mako. It was Reno's fault it had to be that he was just so, "…Weak."  
  
            "Weak? I'm weak?! You're the weak one. Face reality, there is no turning back." Reno stared up at him for a moment and casually tossed a wild russette bang from his forehead. Then he spun around and walked towards his bed where his leather coat hand been. It seemed that both Rude and Elena needed the same advice: wake the fuck up and smell the brandi.   
  
            Rude grabbed him tightly by the arm.  
  
            "Reno. No."  
              
            "…You want to fight?" Reno grew irate. Rude should mind his own fucking business.  
  
            But before Rude could give his response, a loud cry was heard down the hall. It was coming from the direction of Tseng's room but it was not his. It was a the voice of a distinct female, the one whom he had been despising most of his life. The one who he had known for years but was just getting to know. Sometimes she didn't seem half bad, sometimes he hated her more. But it didn't matter at that second. He was going to make a run for it.  
  
            Rude was about to follow him, when another cry, more aggravating than he could have imagined made its way into the room: his cellphone. It was most likely that good old wife of his, ready to make his ear bleed with bills.  
  
            Reno turned his head, "You get that. I'll take care of this."  
  
            The truth was, after the conversation he had with her the previous night he didn't know how to act. He was almost being nice to her. He didn't know if the bitch was growing on him. I mean, she never grew on him before but that was because she completely whisked away by Tseng and his charms.   
  
            Rude had brought up the point that she was physically attractive, and yea, she was a blond. So was Rude's wife, she was pretty hot too. But she was a bitch and Elena was too. They were different, Elena's bitchery was a lot more suddle than that wife of Rude's.  
  
            That didn't matter though, the only thing on his mind was what exactly the screaming was all about and why it seemed to be coming from Tseng's room. "What the hell?" He spoke out loud, what kind of asinine bullshit was this? What was she doing in Tseng's room, when she was so "over-him". Fueled by frustration and his own conflicting emotions, Reno kicked the door opened. The scene inside Tseng's room was strange. Elena was sitting on the bed, one hand being bit down on by Tseng. He seemed to be savoring her blood as if it was some fine wine. She was swatting her hand with horrible aim in an attempt to hit him in the head. The pain in her trapped hand became more intense with every hit she scored because she was pushing down on his teeth.   
  
            "LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!" She shrieked like a child. Funny, a man she loved now a freak. How easy she let her mouth go.  
  
            Reno ran to her rescue, grabbing Tseng from behind. He locked his arms behind the Wutain's armpits, attempting to pry him away from her. He could not stop Tseng's teeth from sinking in.  
  
            "RENO! HELP!" Sweat was crawling down her brow, her eyes were shut tight. Tseng really had turned into an animal.   
  
            Help? NO ONE had ever said those words to him before. For the first time in his life, someone needed him without paying him. Interesting.   
  
            Reno didn't want to touch Tseng's head in any way, knowing that his teeth might go deeper into Elena's skin. Which wasn't so bad in his mind, but then he would have to give her stitches and he wasn't in the mood for all of that complaining.   
  
            Tseng seemed to be ignoring Reno's presence. And Reno took that to his advance, so he simply took his thumbs and pressed them against the pressure points in his neck. Soon, Tseng's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body felt limp, releasing the grip he had on Elena.  
  
            As soon as Tseng slumped to the floor, Elena jumped about on the bed like a child squealing. "OW OW OW OW!"  
  
            Reno just looked at her. "Shut up."  
  
            Elena just ignored him and basked in self-pity. "OWE! SON OF A BITCH" Blood was gushing from her hand. Oh, it was bad. Reno was going to have to do those stitches that he wasn't' counting on.   
  
            "…What the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
            She was ignoring him.  
  
            Reno was about to go haywire. So many things were hitting him at once, now the bitch was wining like a baby. For mako's sake, it was just a bite.

(A/N: FINALLY! Guy I have been waiting to get you this chapter for soo long. But I Have so much work in psychology. I knew I should've taken a government course…*cries* I hope it is good. I had a different once but it was just not good enough. But that's ok…I have a little gift for you. It is just too funny to miss! One of my friends gave it to me…any FF fan can appreciate! http://www.ffcompendium.com/misc/boco.swf I will try to update soon, but I have a lot of work. And if I don't do it I will lose my scholarship! NOT FUN! *hugs* Hope you liked it!  
I had a special treat, Drakonlily edited this chapter for me! Cuz I had to study for my exam and I really wanted to get my chapter out!! *hugs*)


	11. Sugar on the Wound

            Tick tock. The hours slithered by like a snake in the grass. Hours had passed since Elena's little scene, where she hopped on the bed and spilt her own blood on the self-purchased mattress. Now she sat in the kitchen, beside the Brandi bottle that she was instructed to down by Reno. It was the dull the pain, and Elena had a tiny threshold. 

            Reno stood by the stove. A tiny green pot of water boiled a black string, sterilizing it. On the other burner, Reno held the tip of a thin sowing needle momentarily. He pulled it away as soon as he saw it glow a hot orange. He set it down before the heat could reach him, getting ready to sow up her stitches. But why?

            In truth, he wasn't sure. But it was either stitch up her skin or listen to her whine. He thought as the tips of his fingers pounded impatiently upon the kitchen counter. The rough tips that had been through more than Elena could have ever imagined and it was all her father's fault. But she didn't know that. Idiot. Now, he'd better start before her mouth went off again. He would rather stitch and shut her up. She was screaming and crying for an hour. The mascara was sobbing down her face, yet she was in her nightgown. Who the hell was she trying to impress? Not Tseng, he couldn't even see straight.

            Reno smirked to himself. It had to be him. He always thought Elena had a thing for him.  The constant fighting meant something to her. He had to admit, as much as he hated, going back and forth with her constantly was pretty entertained. It gave him sort of an adrenaline rush. He didn't under why, but he could care less.

            "..Take another swing." He half laughed. The situation really didn't account for a full one, but he felt a comic element might shake the seriousness of the situation.

            She just stared at him coldly, the tiny glow of Mako in her eyes. Elena wanted to take the bottle and smash it over Reno's skull. Make him bleed, like she was bleeding. Her heart was bleeding too. She felt betrayed. She knew Tseng was screwed up, but he was royally fucked. He was a vegetable To Elena, he was dead.

            Reno's nostrils flared at bit as he murmured, "...Or not."

            He picked up a fork and went over to the pot. He fished around with the head until its prongs caught unto the string. Then he lifted it on the plate where he had placed the needle. It made a minute hallow sound as it gently dropped on the glass. Reno let out a sigh as he dragged himself over to the table, where he sat perpendicular to Elena.

            Elena's hand stuck to her cheek, as she stared at him blankly. She looked like all of the energy she had ever had ripped out from under her. Someone had just pulled the friggin plug out right of her. Damn, she was trashed. 

            He cleared his throat, glancing towards the kitchen window. It was tiny and rectangle hidden on the side wall. He could see the sky begin to turn from jet black to a dusky rose. The sun would jump through the window soon.  Elena would probably shriek from her intoxicated state and the bright light. Hopefully, this wouldn't take long.

            "...Give me your hand..."

            Elena had it on her lap, sitting on her bare leg. Reno had put a towel over it after about an hour of sobbing and tantrums. Her eyes were puffy due to all of tears she had shed, and they were blood shot from the salt that had washed over them. They had stained her ivory cheeks from physical and emotional shock.  

            No one expected Tseng to sink his teeth into Elena. What the fuck happened? She didn't know. The booze had made it way into her blood stream, floating beside the Mako that Tseng had desired. Her thoughts were sparatic and shuffled like a deck of cards. Elena's cards had been laid out on the table and she wanted to burn what fate had dealt her. Fate was a liar...she was a Turk. She knew it.

            Impatiently, Reno tapped his fingers along the white-wooded table top. He didn't want to say it again. He didn't need to. Slowly Elena lifted her hand and gingerly placed it on the table. Her eyes caste down with a certain sadness. It had almost been surreal. Tseng had taken a bite out of her. Tseng who was once so calm, cool and collected had chewed on her human flesh and drank their blood. She wanted to merge with him, but this was taking things a step to far. 

            Elena blinked, waiting for Reno to take the towel away. She really wasn't in the mood for him. Where the hell was Rude? He had been on the phone fighting with the wife. Elena never liked her. Probably went to that basement bar where the Turks used to go play C-Lo. Elena didn't like dice, it was so unpredictable. 

            Reno let out a sigh. "Am I your bitch now?" He sounded annoyed a bit as he pulled away the blood drenched towel. The wound wasn't huge, it was just in a strange spot. He had bitten the soft skin between her thumb and forefinger. Impressions of his now-rotting teeth were printed around thin-skinned bridge.

            Elena let out a soft sigh, "No, that's what I was to all of you." Her eyes caste down for a moment, wanting a tear to fall but it didn't. It never would. (In front of Reno, at least.) 

            Reno just shrugged, not wanting to get intertwined with Elena's emotions. He slickly slipped the sterilized thread through the eye of the needle, after tying a not at the end. Then he looked at her for a second.

            He wasn't going to be stupid and ask her if she was ready. She very well knew what was coming.  So without further a due, the Mako-man gently punctured the needle through her skin.

            Elena squeaked. 

            "You could've told me..."

            Reno rolled his eyes and began to weave. Elena was too repulsed to watch her own flesh being sown. Reno looked completely unfazed, nothing he hadn't seen before. It was strange how the lies she had been told prompted Elena to cry more than physical pain. That's because she'd scraped her knee as a kid, but never was told "No."

            "...He's gonna die." She murmured as she flinched. Her eyes were shut tight, trying to bear the pain. She didn't want to seem like a child again.

            Then Reno repeated the words that have been playing over and over in his head.

            "He's already dead."  He looked up to see her reaction, she just let out a sigh but no tear rolled down her cheeks. Good, she was beginning to get over it. He knew she was full of shit the other night. 

            "...And Rude?" She seemed drowsy, well all that booze was getting to her.

            Reno shrugged, "…Out, went to the store and went out again."

            "...To get?" She looked a bit skeptical and her bottom lip curved down a bit, her dimples were evident. 

            Reno took out a roll of clear packaging tape, "This." He unraveled it, it was being stubborn making rubbing noises as it released. He cut off a small piece with the sharp edge that had come with it.

            He took it and put it over where he had just stitched. "To hold them in place."

            She had a troubled look on her face. Reno's ways were so unorthodox, how did he know all these things? Came from the streets, she supposed. She really didn't know much about him, only the fact that he was an asshole and resented her every move. 

            He took note of her look, "Got a problem?"

            "...You do." Elena really never came that close to implying that Reno hated her. It was just something mutual that they always experienced that was left unsaid. It was just never questioned. When she had first met him she was friendly and ditzy, and he was dark and arrogant. 

            "And so do you."

            "...Ha." Elena pulled her hand away and placed it back on her lap. What a joke, she really wanted to smack him hard sometimes. But he already had a scar branded on his face for some unbeknownst reason, probably from a fight. Besides, when she looked up at his eyes she felt so strange, they were so deeper than the depths of hell and full of the same passionate fire.

            Reno just ignored her. She had no idea did she? No idea how her family fucked over his entire life. Did she really think he wanted to be here? To be a Turk was not in his stars, that was not what he wanted in life. He wanted to be something bigger, better.

            But no, he was too young for that. There was no money in dreams and there was no school. So he had to join SOLDIER. Fuck it, fuck them all. The girl didn't know half of it. He wanted to get up, but something made him stay. The tension that stood between them could very well be considered chemistry. 

            Elena just shook her head and slumped back into the chair ready to doze off. It was apparent that if she stood on her feet that she would come crashing down. But she tried it anyway, because this conversation was over. When the questions were asked she needed Reno and Rude. She needed the big mouth and the mute, plus she needed to be straight.                    

            In a feeble attempt to flee the scene Elena put her good hand on the table and tried to prop herself up. She allowed the other hand to hang on her side and Reno just watched her as she stood up. He cleared his throat and watched her stumbled to the ground and land on her ass. He found it rather amusing. 

            Reno made his way over with his hands behind his back. He looked down at her and almost felt pity, yea - almost. He almost felt bad enough to reach behind her and lock his arms under her pits and lift her.

            "...I don't need your help."

            "Oh? So you like having a broken ass."

            Reno's near pity for her had increased since the journey. Seeing her face the man that she had been in love with for all these years. shattered her spirit. He would just carry her off to bed, no harm in that. 

            Elena huffed and tried to break free from Reno's grasp. He may have been thin, nor as strong as Rude, but he had more strength than Elena. Physically, at least. He let her go as she tried to wiggle and move her feet forward, thought it would be a good laugh. Of course, she fell back again but this time Reno was there to catch her. 

            "...Slick." He quickly wrapped his arms around her, they accidentally made their home at her chest. Quickly, his slid his hands down to her waistline not wanting to cause a scene. But he couldn't help to consider how soft they were. He'd felt many a breast in his life, but he hardly noticed Elena's. She was always wearing a suit, but he had to admit. The bitch had a nice rack.

            "...Fine! But you know I really don't need your help --" She huffed.

            With Elena's approval, he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

            "...Hey!" She suddenly became alert. She had awakened when she felt Reno's hands on her body, they'd landed right inbetween the scoop neck of her silk robe and nightgown. She's really never touched his hands, he wouldn't even shake hers when they had been first introduced. They were so rugged and manly, he definitely did not moisturize. But they were raw, not sugar coated, somehow very appealing. 

            Reno rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as he took his first steps.

            "..Relax."

            The two departed from the kitchen. Elena sighed, the room shifted a bit. She was intoxicated but she still knew what she was doing, somewhat. Her mind was still intact, unlike Tseng's that would never be again. Her eye lashes began to droop a bit and slide over her eyes as Reno carried her up the steps. 

            Reno had hoped this would have not been a late night. Reeve had scheduled the meeting for the mayor at noon.  He wanted to at least get a few hours of sleep. If they were late, it would not be the right etiquette. Everything had to be perfect. Elena was making herself an obstacle in their path. If she would have only left Tseng alone -- but he couldn't really blame her. The situation haunted him, as well.

            He glanced to his side as he passed a family portrait of Elena and her parents. Her mother was quite young in comparison to her middle-aged father. Married him for the money, it seemed. Elena seemed so happy in the painting, an embodiment of innocence. What a crock of shit. And her father, his eyes were cruel. They were as sharp as knives, he looked like a fuck.

            Reno didn't have the patience to stare and allow his odious feelings eat away at his will. He continued to walk down the hall, and kicked the door to her room opened. Reno was the type that went from one extreme to the next, quiet steps to thrusting his foot forward.

            Elena's bed had been turned down. Everything in her room seemed in place, she was pretty compulsive about neatness it seemed. In Reno's perspective Elena looked like someone that always wanted to be perfect, but was immensely flawed. 

            He gently knelt down and slipped her upon the bed. She surrendered to slumber as he had been carrying her up the steps. It was funny, asleep she looked like the child in the picture. She nearly looked attractive. Reno saw her a bit as Rude saw her at that moment, her hair was like the halo of angel. Her lips were so red. Men loved red, they ran to it like bulls. She did have kissable lips…

            Reno turned away from her. Remember who this was, Elena. Elena whose family who had shattered your dreams. She might be cute. But she's a cunt.

            Rude sat at the same bar as Elena had predicted. He was not tossing dice unto the table, however. He was drowning himself, he had looked at Tseng and was trying to drink the image out of his mind.  

            The place where he sat was oddly modern. The outside the Junon building had a classic look, but the weapon shop above and the bar were furnished in a glowing Plexiglas.  It was an oxymoron in itself, old on the outside and brand new inside. The best of both worlds. 

Rude bowed his head as he wished for the clear head he had the last time he had won a round of C-Lo*.  It was Rufus's inauguration' parade. He walked through the streets and was followed by a Shinra soldier. He had almost wanted a hand in it but when he was asked to remove the mask he wore, he turned away. Was Rude always wearing a mask? No. That was his personality.

But he wondered about Reno. He always tried to be so tough. He still won't talk about why he hated Elena so much. Rude laughed to himself as he took a swing of his beer.  Rude secretly thought the two of them had a thing for the other. He even wondered if they were sleeping together sometimes and were trying desperately to hide it. If they were, they were failing miserably.

Tseng used to come down here with Rude. His mind was so brilliant. He knew the exact way to throw the dice so he could win each time. Now the works that had won, had become liquid. The last time they were here together life was so simple. 

Rude didn't even want to think about his life. God, his wife was driving him mad. That nagging in his ears, he thought they were about to spew blood. He tried desperately to be good to her. But she just hated him. The wedding had been Rude's idea, and she said yes. Maybe because she had nothing. He wasn't much into fairy tales but he was wondering if she had loved him just a little. He wasn't sure if he loved her, but he was sure he could life without her. 

Without the boy, however, his life would be a completely different story. Rude's son was his life, he was his moon and guiding star. It was the only reason he was pushing drugs everywhere. Well, he didn't even like the term "pushing", he "sold" them. It was the only way he could justify his sin. It was the thing that bothered Rude the most. IF only he had a decent job.

And tomorrow, he would be forced to do his not so decent job. He was going to have to be to one to inject Mako into a man's blood, and if he were to become an addict - it would be his fault. If he were to murder someone's father it would fall upon Rude's shoulders. Well, he had to do it, even if it meant putting someone else's life on the line.  It was him or the mayor, and Rude chose himself. 

Tick. Tock. The pensive moments  Rude had spent here crawled by like years. He just stood there in the corner alone, wondering if it would always be this way.

(*C-Lo. In case anyone doesn't know. It's a dice game, wher eyou just toss dice down and get numbers to win. A lot of kids play in on the avenue where I live. :x)

(A/N: Hi guys! Well, I've been trying to get this out. First my computer crashed and I lost like 2 pages. Then I had to reinstall everything and I couldn't find my good word disc. So I had to install word without any tools and now I have no spelling and grammar check. I Dled a few programs and they're all horrible…So I had good times corecting this *cough *;D Also, I've had a lot of work, but I have to say I'm not sure if anyone is reading it anymore. I like the raw tone of this story. I'm sorry if others don't like it, but I worked harder on this than my other fics. That's okay, I really want to finish this. I am quite proud of this story. Things are gonna really heat up. Wait until you see what happens…Review, make me happyy ^.^)                      


	12. Politics

"Wake up."

  
  
            Rude had found Reno asleep in the armchair beside Elena's bed. His head hung with his chin as it lied on his collarbone. His hands were slung to the side, the small of his back curved into the cushions of the chair; his whole body limp with fatigue.   
  
            Rude almost smirked to himself. As he returned home from the bar, the sun continued to rise. He hadn't seen the sun for days, but it shone brightly even through his dark shaded glasses. The bar had been practically vacant, with the exception of a few alcoholics and compulsive gamblers. It was rather dark inside there and when he emerged, the sun jumped in his face like a one of those cheap snap shot cameras. He didn't mind; the warmth comforted him.   
  
            He'd been fighting with the wife before that. She was wondering if his absence had been due to some sort of affair. Cheat on her? He almost laughed. If he only could… but the punishment would be irreplaceable. But why would she care, she didn't love him anyway. He assured her for an hour and a half that he was away purely on business and would be returning soon. Eventually, she believed him.   
  
            Rude reckoned that he would be just as stubborn as the wife if Reno claimed that he was in Elena's room for any innocent reason. His body was shifted in such a way that he would have the perfect view of her glowing face. As a Turk, Rude could put two and two together. If they weren't screwing around - which Rude didn't rule out considering Reno's sexual history - then he was definitely infatuated. He found it rather humorous, considering the deep-rooted "hate" Reno harbored for the manipulative bitch.  
  


            "…"

Reno had not responded to Rude's gentle attempt to wake him. They had mere couple of hours before the mission at hand, and as reluctant Rude was to perform it, he wasn't one to fuck things up.  
  
            "Get up!" Rude slapped Reno on the side of his head.  
  
            "Fuck you," He mumbled, leaning back into the chair.  
  
            Once more Rude made a physical attempt to wake him. A slap was heard and Reno's eyes flew open. The pencil that hung loosely in his left hand dropped to the ground. He stared a Rude for a moment.   
  
            "Fine." He let out an invigorating yawn and stretched his limbs for a minute. The bags under his eyes were unmistakeable. Rude hadn't gotten any sleep at all, but he had an advantage. His eyes were hidden behind those shades that were darker than the depths of hell.  
  
  
  
            Slowly, the shades of skin that covered Reno's electric eyes began to open. He knew today was the mayor's office. His back was aching from falling asleep in that chair. He couldn't help it, but he had been mesmerised under Elena's subtle spell. The funny part was she did not even cast it on purpose. The angst that lay between them was like the ocean: exhaling, inhaling, undulating, and unpredictable. One thing was for sure; the shore lines were beginning to get closer to the other.   
  
            Something was happening to Reno, as he sat there watching her. He'd become attracted to her. This was something he could never allow. It would like be betraying his own blood line. His father would have been so disappointed. _Snap out of it! Remember who she is._  
  
            "I hope you're supplying the caffeine." He looked up laconically. He began to lift himself from the chair, his back cracking constantly. He felt like an old man, life had forced him to grow up too fast. He'd have to admit that.   
  
            Rude just didn't talk. He was far more exhausted than Reno. He did not get a wink of rest, and he was rather inquisitive about the fact that Reno had fallen asleep in Elena's room. He knew there was something brewing, but he now he was almost sure that there was a fire burning between their sheets. Reno was so full of shit.  
  
            It didn't matter though. There was a mission at hand, and thus Rude had strapped on his suit and gone back into Turk mode. As a Turk, he thought strategically and always completed the mission required, even if he disagreed with it. This time, he did disagree. Rude hated the idea of selling Mako, now forcefully injecting someone with it was crossing the line. He was drawing hypothetical and far out conclusions in which the mayor became a drug addict and killed a few little boys' fathers. It would hardly be the case, but Rude didn't care. It was a thought he could not dissect from his mind and it was running over and over like a song he couldn't get out of his head.  
  
            When Reno finally got on his feet, he turned around and appeared to be looking for something.   
  
            "Watching Elena sleep?" Rude interjected. He almost felt like Reno with the sly comment. It was great. He hardly did things like that but this inquiring mind was thirsting to know.  
  
            Reno shot up from what he was doing and gave Rude the look of death. What kind of accusation was that? Well, a true one. But how could he even think that!  
  
            "I fell asleep." He stared at him intensely. It seemed like the blood ran from his face and he'd turned pale. Guilt tossed a white sheet over his head.  
  
            "Right." Rude wasn't in the mood to argue, but the look on Reno's face proved that his conclusions had been correct.   
  
            Reno growled beneath his tired breath. Rude thought he was so fucking slick. There was nothing going on. He convinced himself, Elena was another girl. That was it. Maybe he would fuck her, maybe not. Was he insane? Rude should be one to talk to the one he was married to. He was too weak to start a brawl with Rude, besides. There was always time for him to bust his balls.  
  
            "Let's go." He said coldly, dragging his feet as he usually did.  
  
            Rude watched tiredly as Reno slid passed him and walked out of the room. He was about to take a final glance at Elena's rather angelic facem but he resisted. Rude had already been suspicious. He didn't want to feel like more of a fool than he already did.  
  
            Before the both of them knew it they were sitting in the kitchen, listening to the coffee pot percolate. Neither of them had walked passed Tseng's room. It was almost as if they had been afraid to. It was obvious that he had been asleep. There was no cry or pang heard behind the closed wooden door. For once, he had been at peace.  
  
            Rude had put two mugs on the table. He had been used to wiping his wife's ass, he might as well wipe Reno's too. The warm smell of coffee beans that had been ground from the outskirts of Mideel had almost finished brewing. They danced around the kitchen in a tired attempt to push the award delta waves that hung like a bad habit.   
  
            "You know what to do." Reno mumbled with his head in his hands. "We walk in. I'm gonna distract the secretary."  
  
            "How?" Inquired Rude as he put a spoon full of sugar into his own cup. He liked his coffee dark and regular. Reno liked his dark. He figured Reno would try to seduce the secretary if it was a woman. It would be funny if it were a man. Reno wouldn't know what to do then.   
  
            "That's for me to know."  
  
            Rude caught wind of Reno's attitude. One tiny question about him and Elena and now his boxers were in a twist. They were in this together. Reno really needed to relax.   
  
            "No." Rude yawned, taking the coffee pot from the stove. It was old fashioned, but that made the most potent kind. He poured himself a glass and set it down on the table. He wasn't going to do jack shit for Reno until he showed some respect.   
  
            Reno didn't answer him. He was pissed off. It was easy to read the signs; they weren't that subtle. But Rude wasn't going to apologize for it. The things that Reno had said to Rude over the years made his blood boil. Especially the comments about his wife in recent years. It just made his head wanted to implode. That was his wife. How dare he tread upon grounds he knew nothing about!  
  
            Rude didn't know why he cared so much when Reno insulted his wife. He could insult her all he wanted - he wore the ring. No one else had a right to complain. Maybe she was growing on him over the years. Maybe no one had the right to talk about what was his. But was she really?  
  
            Well, that was a tale for another time. All Rude knew was that he wasn't going to give in. No matter how long the awkward silence loomed.  
  
            Reno sighed. He had decided he wasn't in the mood for games, even if he had made the pitch. "You gonna pass that?"  
  
            Rude took a sip of her own coffee. He loved it hot. It burned against his tongue and went down nice and rough. Just the way he liked it. He seemed to savour each sip as Reno watched longingly.   
  
            "I'll probably seduce her. If it's a guy I'll give him a shot of Mako. If it's a woman I'll make her so hot after I leave it'll give us enough time to get away. Satisfied?"  
  
            Rude nodded and then lifted the pot and poured Reno a cup. There was no thank you but Reno lunged at it too quickly to think. He was utterly exhausted. Rude sat down at watched him swallow it down. Drugs were nothing to Reno. He really didn't do any since he had met up with Tseng. Drugs were something to Rude, the ones who ingested them took his father away. They left him bloody and lifeless on a street corner, and that was real enough for Rude.  
  
            "You know what to do." Reno said reached for the pot. He grabbed it by the handle and poured it quickly. He had known that Rude disliked the idea of the injection, but he neither of them could muster up the strength for a debate.   
  
            Rude nodded. After a few more pots of coffee they would be more than ready, or so they hoped.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
            Reno was lucky enough to have a bombshell of an assistant at the front desk. It was strange; the mayor seemed like such a docile man. She was probably hanging with her legs wide opened with no plunge. He would take care of that. He snickered as he looked at her. She was so cliché it was scary. Her hair was voluminous champagne and caramel waves, her skin was tanned (artificially), and her breasts popped out from her silk bottom down shirt. It was an eye popping scene, for Reno. Rude was a married man.  
  
            The two sat in the lobby the mayor's office, Rude with the permit in his hands. He hated to act; he wasn't exactly the emotional type. He would attempt to pull it off. He had the injection in his pocket. He looked down at the bullshit permit, "March Again Mako?" Ha. Let me give you a taste. Soon it will be flowing through your veins.  
  
            The two didn't exactly look exactly their best either. Rude hid the bangs beneath his hazel eyes with his trademark sunglasses. Reno on the other hand had bags drooping beneath his ardent eyes. He snickered to himself, wondering what the hell Rude would do if he ever lost those damn things. He looked down to see Rude's hand trembling.  What a great time to have the wall come crashing down. He hoped it was just a bad reaction to the caffeine.   
  
            The girl behind the desk stared at both of the men and rolled the top of the ballpoint pen around her mouth. It wasn't too often that two attractive men walked into this office. It was usually some ex-Shinra slime or the major's wife. The mayor's wife was one of those "Susie-Home Maker" types that didn't know which went where in the sack. The mayor was chubby and stout and didn't seem to have much stamina, but it didn't matter. He would never cheat on the air-head anyway. It was time for a transfer. She needed to make her way up the corporate latter.  
  
            Rude didn't seem to notice or care. He was very attracted to her, but ever since he married something came over him. Cheating would lead to him shutting her out, her taking his child away. Rude did not want this and he would not tolerate it. Not to say that he wouldn't take the secretary on the desk and do her right there, there was just something. Maybe he did care for his wife. He didn't understand her. He didn't hate her. He just didn't really like her either.  
  
            If he thought him and his wife's relationship was strange, what about Reno and Elena? Reno suddenly watches her sleep like a baby?  Even though he'd always hated Elena. It was some sort of family problem that he never spoke about. All Rude knew was that Reno's father worked on boats. He didn't exactly know what he did or if he even was involved with Elena's family. But he would drag it out of Reno, one of these days.   
  
            Rude just knew he had a job to do now. Get the mayor to sign the permit, knock him out, and steal old Shinra maps of the inside of the reactor - it wasn't that hard.  
  
            Reno on the other hand was eying that bitch up like a leg of lamb. Reno hadn't gotten laid since he had arrived in Junon. Well, it was only a few days but Reno wasn't one to keep the snake in his cage. Especially with all of the dolls running around in bikinis around Costa. Now Reno was just a regular guy. He didn't make any pretences - he just liked sex, nothing wrong with that. He was a human being, right? Besides, he never promised any girl the world, in fact they didn't want it. Reno was a dick and they all knew it.  But he was hot, and they knew that too. He'd never been in love and didn't plan on it.  Look what happened to Rude. Despite of what he said, he had been under his wife's spell when he was screwing her. Then she was pregnant and bam, it all turned sour. What could have been a beautiful surprise ruined her "free-spirit", or what Reno would like to call her self-enrapturement.   
  
            "Mr. Black, the Mayor will see you now." The plastic beauty emerged from behind the desk revealing her long and creamy legs. Reno's heart beat against his chest as he watched her ass squeak against her cheap skirt. He loved his job.   
  
            Rude walked solemnly into the mayor's office. It was a catastrophe in itself. There were files all over the place, how the fuck would he find anything? Rude did not understand this because he was a very organized person. He liked things clean cut, especially when it came to business. A Turk's motto was no bullshit, which was why Elena stood out. She was a bullshit artist.  
  
            "Hello!" The mayor seemed like a pretty decent guy. In fact, he had a damn good reputation. He was a bit dishevelled and his plaid tie was crooked. He had thin-rimmed glasses and salt and pepper hair. Rude wished he'd been a fuck, then at least he could inject him without further reservation.   
  
            Rude simply nodded to him. He wanted to be friendlier, but Rude was not friendly. The mayor extended his hand as he approached the desk, Rude shook it firmly.  
  
            "Quite a grip you've got there, son!" _Son?_ Was it necessary to add that title in that sentence? Shit, now Rude saw his father again, but only in his mind. He would never see him again in the flesh. Thanks to the addicts.   
  
            "….Thanks."   
  
            "Well, now have a seat. I know the office is a tad cluttered, but I've got a lot of work to do." He laughed heartily, seeming rather wholesome and happy. Unlike Rude who was empty and miserable.   
  
            "I understand you want to lead a 'March Against Mako'?"  
  
            "Correct. I've got the permit." Rude wasn't accustomed to talking so much. The words just came out; the major was so easy to talk to. He had this sort of down-to-earth demeanor.  
  
            "Well, pass it over then!" He smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. He squinted his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger. "Now let's see… the day is fine, well everything seems set."  
  
            The mayor nodded to Rude and then pressed his pen against the paper making his heart. Then, the inevitable phone rang. He looked down to see that it was Reeve calling him.  
  
            "Wife." Rude murmured, "I'll tell her to call back."  
  
            The mayor just laughed, his cheeks flustered with good humour. "Go right again, my boy."  
  
            _My boy?_ He wondered if his father would have called him that. He was his boy, his baby boy. Shit.  
  
            "Hello?" Rude answered to phone to find Reeve snickering on the other end.  
  
            "Don't forget. Give him the Mako, get the seal and find the map in the old Shinra files."  
  
            Rude let out a sigh of annoyance. He tried to be convincing, "Yes honey, I'm in the meeting. What? What do you mean she's in the hospital?" His voice rose an octave in alarm.  
  
            The mayor, as predicted, then got to his feet. He wanted to go comfort Rude and offer him any assistance. As he approached, Rude reached into his pocket feeling for the needle. But as he saw the man's kind face approaching him, he realized he couldn't do it. It wasn't like Rude, but how could he corrupt someone so kind, and turn them into a murderer? He was thinking irrationally, but he couldn't prevent it. He couldn't go back and save his father. But he needed the seal and the maps, there was only one thing to do.   
  
            Consumed with thought of his father, Rude pulled back his fist slammed it right in back the head. Rude packed a punch and a thump was heard as the man fell quickly to the floor face first. The carpetting rubbed against his rosey cheeks.  
  
            Rude shut his phone off quickly, wondering what the fuck he had done! He wondered if it was all that damn coffee that made him act so suddenly.  Now they would be caught and screwed for sure. Then, he realized that it was him or the mayor. He would have to distribute the drug to him. He had no choice.   
  
            With his heart heavy and sweat running down his brow, he took out the tip of the needle and pressed it against the fat of the mayor's neck. There was no time to think - who knew what Reno was doing. And so, he closed his eyes and asked, _Father, forgive me. _While the poison became one with the plasma than ran beneath the politician's skin. 

  
(A/N: Damnit!I hate waiting this long to write. You know, I could have a chapter out a week if I didn't have so much READing to do. You know what, I should because I studied for a week anda  half for physchology and my test went up…2 points! What is that?! It is bullshit is what it is. Well, semester is the first week of May. I want to get this fic done over the summer. I'd say it is at least half done. I've laid down most of the emotional ground work. Now the fun is really going to start. I was actually going to make it longer. But a lot of stuff is gonna happen so I thought best leave it for next time! Thanks for Reading!!! 33 Chris

Special Thanks…Laney =) Beta Reader!)


	13. Lust and Fulfillment

(Note: Sexual Content, Reno's a whore.:x If you don't want to read it, please don't.)

            "…So, what's your name?"

            Reno leaned over the desk with the perfect view of the secretary's plastic assets. He listened to her ballpoint pen scrape over the appointment book to cross out the previous appointment. 

            She looked up nearly memorized by Reno's burning eyes. 

            "Your appointment is next, sir." She cleared her throat. Reno's glance hovered over her and she began to get hot and bothered. Her hand graced over her collarbone, in a poor attempt to be professional. 

            Reno knew exactly how to break her frail pretense. It was going to be with cash, that would lure her right into his trap. She looked like it coasted a pretty penny to keep herself looking like that. Who knows she might be in debt with more than one plastic surgeon. 

            "I've only come to write out a check. I want to donate a few million gil to the city…you know. Just to help out." So debonair, Reno rubbed his finger nails against his shirt color and grinned. His eyes sparkled. He was a prime specimen of man. Any woman would jump on his dick with the blink of an eye. 

            The way he spoke of throwing away so much money nonchalantly roused her interests further. Craving to move her way up the corporate latter, she would do anything. She was hungry, in fact she was starving.

            "That's very generous of you sir." 

            "You know…I'm looking for a new secretary at my firm. If you have any friends…" He murmered under his breathe, "My current one does not _perform_."

            She was about to jump out of her chair with delight. This man seemed to be rather affluent and he was incredibly handsome. Perform? She would give him a test ride right now.

            "Well, I've put out a few applications…"

            "You should come down with your resume, I'd higher you on the spot. I am looking for a personal secretary of my own."

            The subtle sexual jargon made her nearly flustered. Reno was a guy she would like to have romping around her bed even if he wasn't well employed. He was handsome, rather, stunning. This was the perfect opportunity. She would not pass it up.

            "…Well, I can show you some of my work in the recreation room…" She whispered lustfully as she stood on her feet. 

            He smiled to himself. What a stupid whore. He didn't think they made secretaries like this anymore. Her lucre-seeking ways had made his job quite simple. Now, it was time to initiate his plan. 

            "…Follow me."  The woman made sure that she allowed her backside to sway back and forth as she walked towards the room. She glanced back at him. He was rather gorgeous with his ivory skin and shocking eyes, she could see herself as his trophy wife. There was no ring on his finger, or he could at least be her sugar daddy for a year. She had enough tricks up her panties to keep him interested for quite some time. 

            Reno was debating whether or not he should actually have sex with her or just tie her up and gag her. Well, after he'd seen her ass dance in that tight skirt he knew he'd fuck her first. It would be the perfect way to get her bound and over with. Plus the more he stared at her the more his dick was about to jump out of his pants. But he couldn't think with that right, now he had to think like a Turk. 

            He followed her as she gently opened the door to the room, and then "dropped the key", giving him a glance at her red hot thong. If this were Rude, he would be able to control himself. As much as Rude was a man, Reno had enough testosterone to clone an entire army.

            The room smelt like the same coffee beans he had been drinking a mere few hours before. There was a table and a mini kitchen. It seemed rather boring, like the mayor, but it seemed doable. He saw more than one chair that he would be able to tie her up to. 

            "…So…Where's this resume?" Reno sat down in one of the chairs, craving a cup of Joe and a blow job. He spread his legs wide hoping that she would buy a clue. 

            "…Its right…" Without further ado, she got on her knees. Her fingers reached out and zipped his pants, he didn't even have to say another world. Within moments, she rolled down his navy boxers and junior was out for all to see. Well, at least she was a smart hoe. She knew what Reno had wanted. 

            "Here…" She opened her mouth and nearly inhaled his shaft. His missal ran against the back of her mouth, smoother than sand paper. 

            "…Not bad."  He laid back a bit to feel his member beat like a drum, in unison with his heart. He let out a sigh of relief. He had needed a release from the pressure of the past few days. It would make him or break him. Neither he or Rude could fuck it up. This was just what he needed.  But now all he could think about what the dirty slut and her lustful deed.

            She allowed her fiery tongue to slide over the bottom of the tip. Her eyes glanced up at the man with unparrallel sex appeal. He had a walk that made anyone want to stop in their tracks and take another glance. His eyes were the most fascinating pools of light she ever set eyes on.  She wanted his money and she wanted him. 

            Then her silky hand reached for his sensitive scrotum. The tips of her fingers gingerly ran over his sack as the veins nearly jumped out of the skin that dressed them. Reno let out a swift moan of pleasure, as they played perfectly together like a sweet melody.

            By this point his shaft had erected to its full scale. Reno wasn't one to brag, but he was pretty big. It was obvious by the way he carried himself, he projected the image that he had pride in his package. The secretary had no problem maneuvering her tongue to accommodate Reno's size. She was a magnificent _worker. _

            It was no wonder within moments that Mt. St. Reno would erupt. He let out a deep moan, deeper than her throat, and released hot cream. It spewed into her mouth and she allowed herself to swallow the horrible tasting goo, gracefully.

            "You're hired." Reno winked at her, he stood to his feet. "Sit down, beautiful." The adreline rush had given him a bit of his energy back. He was ready to take charge of this situation. 

            "…Remember, I'm the boss." 

            She looked nearly elated but she did not want to show her excitement. They didn't have sex yet, and she wanted to fulfill anything he wanted. She needed this money and this job, no matter what.  Even if Reno did turn her on, she was going to fake it even if he was a nightmare. However, she had a feeling he was an animal, just the way he liked it. 

            The moment after she sat down, Reno was on top of her. He ran the rough of his tongue along the perimeter of her ear. He glanced at his watch, he would have the make it fast. Rude was bound to be knocking on the door any moment and then it would be time to jet. 

            Reno continued to run his tongue down her kneck and he took a whiff of her cinnamon scented hair. It smelt like the shampoo Elena had kept in the bathroom. Reno! For the love of God, you're supposed to be turning this whore on not having thoughts of Elena flooding through the gates of your mind. How could you think of her at a time like this?

            He began to unbutton her shirt, and trail his tongue down o her collarbone and neckline. When he reached her plastic chest, the perfect idea popped into his mind. 

            "Wanna hand me that, sexy?" He spoke, requesting her red hot bra. It matched with the thong, classy… he scoffed to himself. 

            "Anything you want…sir…" 

            Reno leaned back and watched her unbutton her bra from the front. He guessed that they were so big they needed frontal support. He took it in his hands and began to lap his tongue about the endless lumps of flesh as her took her hands and tied them behind the chair. She was a tad bit distracted, feeling a tad hot from the inside as Reno's tongue made love to her breasts.

            "…What are you doing?"

            "I said… I was the boss." He grinned, bounding her writs together. 

            She just shrugged it off and assumed he was one of those men that clung to elements of control wherever they could. Reno made his way on his knees like she did to him, his lips puckering over her thighs. He continued until he reached her matching panties. 

            The secretary let out a soft moan from the intensity. She imagined Reno's tongue divulging at her jewels. However, he suddenly stopped, popped his head up and stood on his feet. 

            "Oh…would you look at the time?"

            She tilted her head to the side, confused. Reno zipped up his pants and took out a roll of masking tape from his pocket. He made his way over to the bewildered free whore and placed a nice big piece over her dirty mouth. 

            "…Thanks for the head. Don't call us, we'll call you."  Reno yawned, and went over the sink to wash his hands of the filth that she had been. With impeccable timing, he heard Rude knock on the door.

            The woman let out a muffled cry from beneith the tape. Her eyes looks like they were about to jump out of their sockets. Reno just laughed at her. He opened the door for Rude, "Check it out. Nice rack, right?"

            Rude just shook his head, as she let out another muffled cry. Her face was flustered with anger as well as defeat. She had been blinded by money and lust. Now when the mayor found her, she would lose this job for sure.

            "…Slut." He muttered as he looked straight at Reno. God was he sick. It wasn't necessary to leave her topless. He noticed how upbeat he seemed, must've gotten a hand job or something.  He pat his pocket, referring to the documents that had been a pain in the ass to find. Rude had managed, he always did. 

            Reno laughed, gave him a pat on the back and the two bandits ran back unto the streets of Junon and made their way back to Elena's house.

            It seemed as if a mallet had come down on Elena's skull. It was an effort to open her eyes which been sealed by an ice field that ranged from her forehead to below them.  She turned over and smashed her face into the pillow. She could literally smell the down feathered buried within it and wanted to release anything she had eaten the day before.

            In a blur the events of the previous night flashed through her head like a slide show. She saw that desperate man she once loved lunge at her for the mako that swam in her blood. Oh the nights she had dream of him licking the salt off of her skin, she had imagined he would be much gentler. She could have laughed at herself. But her stomach was turning in agony thanks to the alcohol induced by Reno the surgeon. 

            She desperately wanted to lift her head from the pillow, for an estranged reason, she wanted to lay eyes on Tseng. After the assault, she knew that he was a body without a soul and nothing would be able to restore him. He was dead to her, but she wanted to glance at him once more. For all of the kindness and adoration she had once felt, had diminished in a single bite.

            _Oh Elena…_ She thought to herself. _Have all your plans fallen to pieces? They're been here for quite some time and still you have not popped the question._ She sighed to herself. _Well not today._ Today they both would answer it, no matter what hurdle laid in her path. Even if she had to ask them individually. Her answer would be gotten. Her identity would be known and her Turkdom would be reinstated. If they crowned her a Turk, she would feel right in her heart. If she was equal among them, then her father's false efforts would slip her mind. She would be happy again. 

            Daddy's little girl had fallen to pieces, her emotions to a grip on her and swerved her off of her path. Damn that Reno…Reno. She could not believe that he had taken care of her. Perhaps he did have a tender side after all, maybe he was as pretentious as her. Maybe he was not truly a bad ass, as she was not a real ditz. The ditz only surfaced in her when embarassment or confrontation approach. Perhaps she had misjudged Reno, perhaps they were the same after all. 

            Reno was the one she truly wanted to convince. She assumed the hate he harbored for her had something to do with the falsehood of Turk-career. Well, there was something fake about him too. Where had such kindness come from? It would not have come from a shallow heart, that is for sure. There was something beneath that frozen demeanor, and she wondered who could break through it. And she had a sudden thought, she wanted to be that one. 

            Elena turned over, staring at the ceiling. 

            "..Reno?" She murmered to herself. How could it possibly be? She could not fall for such a cruel man, whose games had driven her insane since the moment she'd met him. Elena wondered if she was just thirsty for a new challenge, as if she had not been handed enough conflict recently.

            She would put her thought of Reno on the back burner for now, they were ridiculous and not her goal. Her goal was to be their equal and she would drag it out of them, if one of them ended up on a pool of their own blood.  

            She took a deep breathe and swung her feet over the bed. She would stand on her feet just, yet. She'd show their cocky asses that. Especially Reno, maybe he'd stop the act then. If it was an act. She was nearly positive it was. 

            Her sight seemed a bit off scale as she stumbled unto her feet. She felt a slight tinkle on the arch on the bottom of her foot, as the rough of them hit the furnished floor. She could feel them stick to the old shellacking. 

A disheveled image stood in the full-body mirror with a classic gold finish. She saw her hair tossed about with volume she had never seen, and a blood stained hand that was not to be touched. Her skin was splotchy and red from being pressed so hard against the pillow case. She was a mess. But it was two apparent allies who had gotten this way: Tseng and Reno. One she had once loved, and one she had once despised. Now it was almost as if the tables were turned. She had a different view of Reno after he had taken care of her. 

God…Elena. Focus. Stop. Those thoughts of the blue-eyed bandit had to run from your mind. He was not the one for you. The words you two have exchanged were dirty and cruel. How would the two of them ever get along? Quiet. Enough of this shit. 

Elena just huffed and ran her hand through her mane. She would stand tall and drink a nice cup of coffee, if her stomach could handle it. Why did she allow herself to drink so much? She knew why. She had been amazed by the traumatic scene she had just lived through. Love had really bitten her in the ass. If she even knew what it was.

            Two dripping wet men had made their way to Elena's unlocked door. They had the smell of Junon, burnt mako and cigarettes on their clothes and they had just fucked over the local government. They were sure their mother's would have been proud.

            "…Forgot to lock the door." Rude looked at Reno, he was rather ashamed to be with him after his sexual endeavor. It was not necessary to leave the woman shirtless  and bond, as well. He did not understand why Reno was so angry at the world. Was was he so angry at Elena? There would never be a light shed on this shadow. Reno was raunchy and cruel, Rude had seen him do worse things. But he had left her hanging like an animal. He was disgusted. He really was a pervert sometimes. God knows what he had done with her. He took out his frustration on anyone or anything. Talk about a type A personality. 

            "…Sue me. I know she would." 

            Rude wanted to laugh, something he never did. He wanted to laugh right at Reno. The chemistry between the both of them was inevitable, he'd always known it. But seeing him in that arm chair last night brought it to a new light. It was pathetic really, how they tried so hard to hide the passion that lied between their pretentious hate for each other. 

            Reno snickered to himself as he wiped the muddy soles of his shoes on the marble floor. Rude just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.  

            Reno ran his hand over his wet face and yawned. Even if he had been rather invigorated by the recent experience he had just galvanized his senses, just a tad. It didn't matter, the real mission was soon enough. It was coming. After a quick nap they were going to run to the door of that reactor and make their millions. Reno was ready, Rude was not.

            "…Tomorrow by this time, we'll be done with all of this. On our way home, getting rid of Elena's nagging…" He did not mention Tseng. 

            But he would be reminded of him in an instant as the two followed the shriek that had come from the mindless man's room.

            Reno nor Rude had not a word to say. All they did was scurried up the stares, they soared as if they were on feathery wings. And what they found was a scene that would be engraved in their mind for eternity.

            A lamp shattered upon the floor, pieces everywhere. Except one, that lied in the hand of the Tseng who had used it to open up his veins and drink the Mako out of his own blood after Elena's had so subdued his desires. He had killed himself as he quenched his thirst. All that was left were a pair of lips parched, stained with dry blood with an open wrist lying upon them. 

            A frantic Elena ran to Tseng's side, tears streaming down her face. It was all so clear to her now, he had been dead all along. His spirit had gone with the Mako, but she needed to see it to believe it. And here she was, the truth in her arms. She stared him right in the face. How could she not have heard him in her slumber? She could have stopped it. It was too late. There was nothing to prove. 

            "…How the fuck." Reno wondered if he were in a dream. There was no reaction to give, he took a step further to lay eyes on his forgotten friend. He wondered if it were his own fault, or was it Rude's? He was the one who had told him to stop feeding him Mako. All of the energy that Reno had just acquired was sucked out of him, as he slumped to the floor with his head in his hands.  Not a word was said, the real Tseng had died long ago. Now his body was lifeless for good.

            Rude just stood there, about to snap. The tension had been mounting for days and now he saw one of the greatest men he had known fall to pieces before his eyes. One false move and someone was going to see an explosion. One single word…one lingering question.

            "…He was one of us."

            Reno let out a sigh, "A real…Turk." Even if Reno never intended on it, that was what he had become.

            And then Elena said the words, she had promised herself. They were both there, both vulnerable. She wanted to get it over with, her time was up. She just needed to say the fucking words.

            "…Am I…?"

            Rude would be the one to intervene. 

(A/N: I have been waiting to write this. But NO I have so much work. Finals are coming…then I can actually write this story for real! I corrected this. I Dled this grammtica thing. I hope it works. I reread it a few times. But if you guys see outstanding mistakes just tell me. Thanks!)


	14. Intervention

  
            "No." The answer was as evident as the effort that had been put into the question.  
  


  
                "The answer is no." A vein protruded from Rude's forehead as he was about to explode. So many years had he sat in silence watching the rest of the world say their piece, but not this time. He would not let this selfish bitch be satisfied as his dead comrade laid in her hands. Blood stained the ivory night gown that hung from her creamy skin and he watched her tremble. He didn't know what had hit her harder a lifeless Tseng or the denial of her so-called identity.   
  
  


                Reno just stood there with his head in his hands. How could it have come to this? The end was inevitable, but at what coast? Now Tseng was dead for good. He had been lost years ago when he first took his dip into the lifestream. But now, now he was gone. And he wondered if it was all of his fault. God, life had the worst timing. Tonight would be the night he would be making millions on the very substance that had killed his friend. All Tseng wanted was more, so he sucked it from his own veins. He always was a smart man.  
  
  


                Rude lifted his sunglasses, his hazel eyes burning in rage. What was her answer? What was her desire? Had it been fulfilled? Was a weight lifted as she held Tseng in her arms? Could she finally fly to Reno without guilt? And Reno…oh how he pitied himself. How he wallowed when he had been the one satisfying the craving all of this time. The two sinners who could not learn sat on the floor, while the only rational one stood high. He had risen above.   
  
  


                His voice had been hard and loud, an octave or two had waved over the atmosphere. She had never in her life heard Rude raise his voice. No exclamation had been warranted, it was so dry and cold. The answer to the question that loomed in her psyche for the past week and a half. And now, she had found her answer. A cool crystal tear slid down her stark white cheek, and made its home on the corner of Tseng's frozen lips. For the body of the two tiers puckered up against open skin.   
  
  


                The scene was so strange. For the first time, Reno was speechless. His mind was clouded with thought and for the first time he thought he had been wrong. Shit. What had he been thinking? If he had given him the drugs he would have died peacefully in his sleep. Fuck Rude. He didn't know anything. It was his fault.  
  


  
                "…Greedy. Both of you. Fucking…Greedy."  
  


  
                Elena had been distracted from her stress by Rude's use of such harsh language. It sounded as if Reno had inplanted his everyword. Goddamn, but it had hurt. The truth had hurt her bad. How could he be the one to say it? She couldn't think, there was a dead man in her arms. Yet somehow, it was as if a weight had been lifted. He had been haunting her all of this time, but now he was finally gone. She could not accept the way he had turned around when he had stumbled over her marble poor full of dirt and grease. Now he was gone. The real Tseng had been restored to her memory. The Tseng that she had loved was in a better place. The Tseng that she held in her hands was an illusion.   
  
  


                "…I am a Turk." She murmered as she looked down at Tseng, she placed her trembling fingers over his crimson-chapped face. "…He knew that I was."  
  
  


                Reno's eyes opened then and he looked straight at her. They were burning blue and hot, "Bullshit. Doesn't matter now does it? You got the name. You got blacklisted. You got what you wanted. You always get what you want don't you? Daddy's little girl. Well, let me tell you something…bitch. That daddy of yours…he fucked up a lot of lives."  
  
  


                It was all he had to say. A little tibit of the hate he had for her had just shot out of him like a bullet from the barrell. But that was all he was going to say. He wanted to knock Rude's lights out and ripp Elena's face off but he couldn't. He needed Rude for tonight, as much as he hated it. He needed him to be by his side. That stupid fucking Rude, he hated being annoyingly needy. He just shut his mouth to him. Elena on the other hand, she may have been cute, but she was really making his cup overflow with acid right about now. It wasn't that hard to accept, the real Tseng was gone. This was just his body. But she couldn't have picked a worse time to talk about herself.  
  
  


                "You don't know shit about my father…" Elena snapped at Reno. As she saw him rise to his feet and come over to the body of his friend.   
  
  


                And she didn't know shit about his. What did she care? He was just one her father's fucking maggots anyway.   
  


  
                "By the time we get back tomorrow morning. You'd better call the fucking funeral services. I'll leave you the number on the table. I don't want police investigation on top of all this. We're gonna have his body shipped off to Wutai for the proper funeral." Reno voice was horse and tired. Tired of Elena and her spoiled ways, and to think. He was actually fucking attracted to her. She drove him insane, his head was about to spin off into another dimension.   
  
  


                Rude just nodded. There was no argument there.   
  
  


                "Lay him on the bed for Midgar's sake." Reno had risen like a pheonix from the ashes out of his trance. Rude had stepped back and let him talk. He didn't know what to believe, but Reno was doing his part right now. He had said what he needed to say.  
  
  


                "…Rude." Reno went over to the body and gently took it from her hands. Rude held up the feet and Reno held the bodice. They carried him unto the deshelved sheets and laid him to rest.  
  


  
                "Don't touch anything. I'll look at it tomorrow." Within moments all of the hate he had felt for Elena came flooding back. God, that is why she called them here. She had wanted them to investigate about her father's death. Yea, okay. That's why she hadn't mentioned it since they arrived. And last night, he had wanted to kiss her.   
  
  


                "…I just want to know who I am." Elena let out a tiny cry. She didn't know why, but this time Reno was truly angry with her. It was not a joke. And she could not take it.  
  
  


                "We're all something we're not. Get used to it. Show some respect."  
  
                "…But…"  
  


  
                "This is all you wanted all this time, wasn't it? A goddamn intervention? You wanted us to tell you that we accepted you even if your daddy paid off the Shinra to make your wear the suit. Well this is an intervention, and the answer is no. A turk would never have asked about herself, as her former boss lay in cold blood on the floor. And what is so great about being a Turk anyway? Tseng is the only one here, that was a Turk. Because it was his destiny in his heart, it was his fucking dream and he earned it. I never dreamt this. But no, I got fucked over and now I'm gonna fuck you. Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but you were never a Turk and you will never be one."  
  


  
                Elena's mouth had dropped open, as the two walked in a single file away from her. Reno had spelled it out clearly to her. She was no Turk, and for the second time today her heart had been broken.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
                The three of them stood draped in darkness awaiting the scientist. It had been hours since Reno and Rude had found Tseng but not a word had been said to Reeve. Both of them wanted to cry in agony at the top of there lungs, but they had done that the first time around. It wasn't as hard as they thought it would be, his mind had gone now his body. At least now, he was one again.   
  


                "He's not coming with us. He's just giving us the instructions."  
  
  


                "What was his name again?" Reno said, cold hair exhaling from his mouth. They were a few block away from millions.  
  
  


                "…Yokio." Reeve smirked a bit, "Sounds like Hojo. You just call him sir."  
  


  
                Reno didn't want to crack a joke at a time like this. He had been living on no sleep and he could not get Tseng off of his mind. Elena as well, how she had fooled him. He wanted to crack himself for even being attracted to her for a moment's time.  
  


  
                Rude stood silent. Taking it all in. Mako addicts had killed his father, now Mako had killed his friend, did he really want to do this? No. But he had no choice. Because if he didn't, his hands would be empty and if he came home empty his wife would rob him of the only thing he cherished. And it sure as hell wasn't her.   
  
  


                Emerging from the smog soon enough, the scientist came. However, he hadnot been as the two had pictured. His hair was a bright orange and he was rather young, he even seemed modern. But the look in his eye was crooked, it was crooked as hell.   
  


  
                "…You sure about this guy…" Reno muttered to Reeve under his breathe.  
Reeve smiled brightly looking straight ahead as he muttered beneith his breathe to Reno. "If it weren't for him you'd still be in the chocobo shack…"   
  
  


                "Yokio!" He grinned right after.  
  
  


                "…Reeve." He nodded to him and then looked eerily at Reno and Rude. "These are your workers, are they not?"  
  
  


                "Indeed. Reno…"   
  
  


                Reno looked up with a bit of a grin. He wanted to him to know how smooth he was even if he was rumbling inside.   
  
  


                "…Rude."  
  
  


                Rude nodded solemnly, there was nothing to smile about.  
  
  


                "You've done a fine job selling the Mako I've strained for you. I'm sure you'll do a fine job attaining it." Well spoken for a whack job, well educated of course.   
  
  


                Reno just nodded to him. His eyes had been blood shot, red on blurred white from the lack of sleep and caffeine intake.He had looked like he was high on Mako himself.   
  
  


                Yokio smirked, and adjusted his think rimmed glasses by taking his thumb and index finger and pressing them higher against his forehead. "The way in is quite simple. All you must do is give the guards the permit, if they are even awake. However, at this time I think they are going to make the switch. When you enter the reactor the password and keycard are in this envelope…"  
  


  
                Yokio handed Reeve a tiny white envelope, Reno put out his hand but Yokio shook his head to him. He thought he was under him. There was something fishy about this guy. He trusted them a little too much.   
  
  


                "And how do we get out?"  
  
  


                Yokio looked at Reno with a bit of distaste, "There will be a submarine sent for you after the job is complete. It has already embarked from Costa De La Sol…"  
  
  


                Cold air came from Rude's mouth as he cupped his hands over it and sighed. All he could think about was Tseng's dead body, fuck Mako. It was the planet's downfall, all ruination spiraled from it.   
  
  


                "When you get the Mako strain it will be in a steep steel pan." The scientist's trembling hand reached into his pocket and handed each of them a pair of thick gloves that seemed fit for freezing point. "Do not touch the Mako with your bare hands, the results will be fatal but slow. It is potent but you can glance at it. I suggest this rather stable man here take the Mako and pour it, we don't need any splashing." He tilted his chin to Rude.  
  


  
                Of course! Why wouldn't Rude be the one to transfer the poison.   
  


  
                Yokio handed Rude a bit black thermas with a thin wire handle. "You must pour it inside here."  
  


  
                Rude just nodded to him. Fucking guy looked like a real whack job. He wondered how much Mako he'd done.   
  


  
                "At least one of you has been down here before, yes?"  
  


  
                Reeve nodded, "I have mind but not body." He was referring to Cait Sith, he controlled him as he hopped about.  
  


  
                "…I have, and so has Rude." Yokio didn't take another glance at Reno.  
  


  
                "…Well, as long as you are all familiar. You do know where the Mako is? I have supplied a map and speicific directions in the envelope. You have brought anything else you need?"  
  


  
                "I'm sure Reeve is well equipped." Reno looked athim. He was really anal about shit like this.  
  


  
                "Indeed." Reeve grinned to Yokio. He owned so much to him, and the dark side.  
  


  
                "Alright then. I will see you all soon enough."   
  


  
                The three of them nodded, as Yokio turned his back to them. He was wearing a long tan rain coat, it didn't suit him right. The steps he took where light and dainty, almost afemminite. Reno wanted to snicker, but his slick comment about Reeve was enough for now. He just wasn't in the mood. He probably wouldn't be for a long time.  
  


  
                They all made their way to Reeve's car which had been parked a few feet away. It was a black sports car, not exactly his embodiment. But he was a bit of a show off, always clad in the finest suits and all. The windows were a dark tint, and the interior was even darker. It was disgree enough for the mission. They would park a block away, however. Just to be safe.   
  


  
                "I don't trust him." The cold air had painted Reno's lips in a lighter shade. Reeve opened the side door for them, it was only a two door. Reno bent over and lifted the button that made the front seat slide up to the dashboard. Without talking Rude got in the back. Reno snapped the seat back and sat down.  
  


  
                "He made you what you are today."   
  


  
                "Why isn't he coming with us?" Reno sighed, laying his head against the soft leather of the headrest. The car smelt brand new.   
  


  
                "He is going to bring the submarine." Reeve looked at him.   
  


  
                Reno shook his head, "I still think he should come. Didn't he do all the other reactors?"  
  


  
                "…Most of them, I assume. Listen Reno, he sent us to do this job because it is guarded and we have experience with sneaking around."  
  


  
                Reno let out a yawn. "I still think he's full of shit."  
  


  
                Reeve rolled his eyes and stuck the neck into the ignition. He struck the break hard and turned it as he said, "Well too late now."  
  


  
  
                And with that final word, the three drove off into the sunset ready to carry out their mission and fill their bankaccounts to maximum compacity.

(A/N: Guess what??  Eve corrected this chapter. And oh yea, school's out! So now I can actually write! Expect more soon ! **hugs**~!)


	15. Empty

            Reno remained skeptical. This whole mission had become a walking contradiction. It had amazed him how suddenly, the mad scientist was walking away and they were the ones to open up the reactor. Or his code name, "The Cook". Where Reeve had come up with that one, Reno had no idea. He could smell something strange in this situation, and it smelt like fucking shit. 

            The way to the undersea reactor was through a paved crosswalk in the back of an alley. Reeve had parked his power-trip there, and they all began to walk into the next alley. A few stray dogs with caramel coats laid around, tired and old. There had been only one guard, sloth and lazy. Who just nodded at the presence of the permit. The three claimed to be routine board inspectors, wanting to insure the safety of the people. The guard had been a retired Shinra slacker, he really did not give a fuck. 

            Reno wanted to grill Reeve while they waited in the steel elevator, but all he could think of was Tseng. If he had been alive and sane, he would have been beside them. He would know each step and he would be able to figure out anything in an instant. So all Reno could get out was,

            "I thought this guy was coming with us."

            "He was originally. But he handed me all the codes. It's fucking gravy, kid. He's making it easier for us. Besides, like he said, he was is gonna get us out of here with the sub. We have the codes, Rude picked up the maps. Calm the fuck down. How many times am I going to have to say it, Reno?"

            "…I still think something isn't right."

            Reeve just looked at Reno. Why were they discussing this again? 

"You want out?" He pointed to the "Up" arrow on the side of the elevator. As much as he complained, he needed this money. Tseng had put him in quite the debt. Reeve knew it, because he had been subdued Yokio's anxiety about where the money for all the Mako was. Reno paid half of it, but he needed to support himself. With this money, he would finish it off. He had no choice but to do it. That down payment for the house was calling him.

            Reno just let out a sigh, and leaned back against the metal elevator. He was probably paranoid from the lack of sleep and the trauma he had seen. No need to worry, it would be over soon enough. 

            "I bent over backwards for you and Tseng…." Reeve looked at him. It was true. There was no way in hell Reeve was going to pay for Reno, but when it came to Tseng the state he was in put a pang right tin his heart. He could have thrown Reno out into the street and let Yokio's men have him. But he didn't. Only because the ex-Shinra needed to stick together. They were all each other had. 

            Reno just looked at Reeve. Rude stood there in silence, bowing his head at the sound of Tseng name. They waited, and soon a quiet ring sounded as the doors to the elevator flew opened. 

            The light of the ocean burst into their eyes that had been plagued with Junon's darkness for so long. Aimless sea creatures swam above the glass, flapping their weightless wings on the waves. Reeve had never seen it in person, only through a screen back at Midgar headquarters. He took in the beauty of the submarine marvel, and then turned his attention to his pocket where he had a paper with several different codes to the many doors that enclosed the reactor. 

            It was a cool crisp walk down to the first door. It was plated in a dark metal, but Reeve had no problem punching in the code that was handed to him.   The other two stood behind him, wondering if this was the last time they would ever see this pretty sight. It was funny, they had seen such horror hours ago and now such beauty. Rude was looking down at his shoes, that had lost their shine from the shitty weather. He sighed. Reno put his hand on his shoulder. He knew they were both on the same wavelength.

            "And what are you two so quiet about?" Reeve stood back and watched the door burst opened. 

            "Well you don't want to hear what I have to say." Reno snapped, as the dust blew in their faces. Five years of stagnant air rushed through the terminal like a tornado. 

            Reeve rolled his eyes, "I've heard enough. We'll be in and out, get the money and run. You'll never have to see the guy again. Talk about it again, and I'll make sure to tell him about the half of the debt that hasn't been paid."

            "Fine. It doesn't matter. There won't be anymore Mako that can't be paid for. And I will finish paying Tseng's bill. Give me time after this. I told you told the whack job."

            "Yea I did, more excuses than a broad who maxed out her credit card. And you're fucking lucky that he trusts me."

            "…Yea. Cuz I don't." Reno growled beneith his breathe and stepped into the reactor. Reeve huffed and follow. In silence, Rude follow with Tseng on his mind.  

            There was a smell of mildew in the reactor. Reno's nostrils flared as he took it in. No one had cleaned the place out, there were probably a few decomposing rat corpses as well. 

            "Rude, take out the map." Reno spoke firmly, taking control of the situation. He bit down on his bottom lip, he shook his head to shake the anxiety. They would be out of here soon. He could not wait. "Reeve, you got the canisters in that bag you're carrying around." He was referring to the black duffle bag that had been in Reeve's left hand.

            "Yes, I do. Now if you'd let me through. I have the codes for the next to doors and the key card for the Mako dispenser."    

            Reno moved aside and mockingly bowed to Reeve as he walked past. Rude cracked his knuckles behind his back, it was humid down there, his palms were sweaty. There was always a slight dripping nose and the sound of the ocean's pressure ready to break in any second. But it never did, because the Shinra built a sturdy reactor. 

            Reeve reached into his pocket again and pulled out the next code. He gingerly typed in unto the key pad on the side wall. As soon as it was entered, thinner part of the wall pushed into the larger one making way for the next room. 

            The next room was rather plane, with a glowing floor. It was funny. The lights had been on, Junon had been paying the electric bill of this time. No wonder why it had been in so much debt. It was probably because no one knew how the hell to shut those bad boys off, or there was one lazy fuck down here that didn't give a damn. 

            Reeve continued to make his way through to the next door, walking in the direction Rude was pointing, which was the exact same deal. He punched in a different code and they walked into the next room. As they exited, the doors shut. No one was able to follow them. It was sort of a walk way, with wires whipping in their faces, all things to do with the reactor. No one had difficulty maneuvering through, it was dark in there. They all felt at home. This monotonous path led to the notorious reactor. Which was in the middle of a dim lighted room, a bridge led to it and another one led to the doc. 

            "…This is it." Rude muttered glancing down at the map he had stolen from the mayor's office.

            Their feet clung against the steal as they proceeded to the reactor, which was no longer running but was lit up. They had been in silence all this time, until Reeve snickered, "We're gonna be swimming in gil after this boys."

            "Damn right." Reno smiled a bit, as he reached into his pockets for the gloves.

            Rude did the same but he wasn't smiling. He seemed rather miserable. But no one could tell because he was always that way. 

            "Reno, you're the tallest. When I open it, I want you to mount on Rude's shoulders and pull out the Mako and hand it over, gently. Then I'll pour it into the canisters and all we gotta do is wait."

            "…Then let's do it." Reno cocked his head to the side and glanced to Reeve who set down his bag and fished around in his pocket for the keycard that the mad scientist had provided. 

            The reactor was not as massive as other ones that had been built. The appearance was deceitful. They were only glancing at the iron plated top of the reactor, where the Mako was sent up. The real workings plummeted beneath the sea, pumping the hot spot dry. 

            All of the Mako filtering went on in the upper part of the reactor, the one they set their eyes on right now. Of course all of the grating had run dry after years of no use, but in the drain was weak, watery Mako that had condensed and now was ripe for the picking.

            Reeve made his way to the front of the reactor, where there was a plate with a few color coded buttons. He glanced down at a piece of paper and typed in the correct coordinates. A tiny noise was heard and the keypad popped open, revealing a slot for the card. Without further a due, Reeve pushed the card into the slot and stood back.

            In a matter of moments, the face of the reactor parted into two sliding doors revealing only dust and darkness. Reeve backed away and looked to Rude, who nodded in return. He pushed the map back into his pocket and walked to where Reeve had been standing. Reeve stood on his knees and cupped his hands, a stood for Reno to stand on, as he mounted himself on Rude's massive soldiers. Reno's long legs made him the perfect height to get the Mako. 

            "Got your gloves on right?"

            "…Yes, daddy." Reno rolled his eyes, looking down at him. He took his middle finger, covered with the glove, and stuck it out at him.

            Reeve sighed, "Let's get on with it."

            "Maybe I'll dump it on your fucking head…Reeve."

            Rude huffed, "Let's go Reno."

            Reno shut his mouth and leaned over into the reactor. All he saw was pitch black. 

            "This is gonna be fucking fun." He mumbled to himself.

            "I can't see shit!" He called out to Reeve, fumbling his hand around the reactor blindly.

            Reeve looked up, "Lean in more, its towards the back."

            "Easy for you to say, lazy fuck!" Reno echoed from inside the metal tank. His hand reached around the empty space until he hit a tin pan.

            "…I got it!" Reno grinned in the dark. His eyes shone like flashlights, too bad he didn't have one.

            "…Feel for the grating above before you pull it out, and be gentle Reno!" Reno did have a reputation for being rough, although he had no callases on his fingers.

            Reno hated being bossed around, even when Tseng was in charge. But Tseng wasn't as annoying as Reeve, he knew what he was doing. Reeve was a fucking joke and it was pissing him the hell off. Reno let out a long, droned out sigh and pushed his hand up to feel a thin metal guard about it, with holes the size of a needle eye. 

            "…It's it." He said, tapping his fingers on the grating. 

            "…Slide it out!" Reeve called, his pockets watering. He couldn't wait. He was ready to lunge at the Mako.

            "I have common sense, you're pushing it now plush doll!" Reno grumbled as he placed his hands on the near-edge of the pan. 

            Reeve didn't answer, that was a slam to his ego. That's why he was selling Mako under the table now. Talk about shooting a guy's horse…

            Reno didn't really feel the weight of the thing until he pulled it all the way to the edge. He gripped it from side to side, but to his surprise it wasn't as heavy as he had imagined. In fact it was as hallow as hell, and when he pulled it into the light -  **the container was empty**. 

            Three bodies within a month, the girl was swimming in death and disappointment. A part of her had died hours again, when Reno had spoke his piece on her Turkdom. She sat on the steps downstairs as she watched Reno's boys carry the man she most admired out in a body bag.

            She didn't know why or how, but there was hope as the door flung opened and she saw the clouds scrape across the sky, as the sun reached his arms from beneath the pier. Perhaps, he was in a better place now. Perhaps his mind and body were one again. Now she finally had some closure in this part of her life. 

            And Reno, well, his words had pierced a sword right through her cocky little heart. How dare he speak to her in such a way? Was it true? Was she really a tier lower than he and Rude in the Shinra's eyes? Tseng hadn't been so good to her in the beginning, but he grew to respect her and her skills eventually. But not Reno, even now when the attraction between the two were skyrocketing, she was nothing but the shit under his unshined shoe.  And she was sick of it.

            Elena was not stupid. She saw the way Reno had been looking at her lately, and that had almost been getting along. But after those cruel words, that twisted around each other with such hate and envy, she did not know what to think. She did not know how to respond, but she still had the hots for him after the fact. She was pushing it away, but the way he put her in her place made her want him even more. Strange, it was how he had first gotten attracted to Tseng. No matter. Whatever they had gone, they would be back within hours and then they would depart. She would be too humiliated to attend the funeral by their sides. After all, according to them, she was no Turk.

            No matter though, she thought as she dragged herself up the stairs. Elena glanced down the hall to Tseng's room, and she walked down to it. 

            She let out a soft sigh and peaked in. Blood stained the floor and sheets, and glass was still shattered everywhere. But it was all right, how long could he have gone on? It was over now. And she was glad. Glad for her sake. For she could go back to the state of mind she had been in before. She knew that his soul was in the Lifestream with the rest. 

She let out a sigh and spoke, "Bye Tseng." Her breathe was warm and tired, as she bowed her head and closed the door. He was gone, her heart was empty, but it had finally surrendered. 

 (A/N: This chapter was so boring I know. But it wasn't shitty. It was just the long, drawn out "opening of the reactor". I can't just be like "so they were in the reactor"…and get to the good stuff…because that is cheap. And even if I want to get the Reno's reasons for hating Elena and all of the rest, I have to go through this first. Next chapter is going to be cool. Elena's gonna have to find out where they are, but it won't be as boring. I had to try and remember how we got into the reactor in the game. I was going to make it longer and more description, but I cut the torture. Reno and Reeve were kind of like the comic releif. Next chapter will be more exciting! Promise! R&R!)


	16. The Burning of the Wool

            "You son of a bitch!" Reno let out all of the anger that had been bottled up inside of him, since he had stepped foot in Junon, as he hopped down from Rude's sturdy shoulders. He took another glanced into the makoless pan and slammed it unto the floor of the bridge.

            Reeve only stood in bewilderment as Reno lunged towards him without an ounce of self control, and rung his hands around his thin neck. Reeve let out a swift gagg, as Reno bent him backwards over the railing, ready to toss him into the ocean.

            "You stupid fuck! I told you to listen to me! Now we're fucking screwed!" He tightened his grip along his neck, his thumb pushing in Reve's adam's apple. 

            "…It…is…an…honest…mistake…" He let out tightly as he attempted to breathe, his face was beginning to get flushed by the lack of oxygen.

            "Mistake my ass! Did you know about this you piece of shit? Did you?!" Reno's eyes flooded with fury as he looked down at his crippling subject. Reeve thought he was so fucking smart, didn't he? Now they were down here with no Mako. And if was the scientist who did it, they would be rotting with the rats.

            It seemed as if Reeve's chocolate colored eyes were about to pop out of their sockets at any moment and slap Reno right in the face. His breathes were becoming more like contractions with his chest, his heart beat a million miles per second. Would Reno put an end to his life? Or would he let go before it all turned black? The harder Reno held unto Reeve, the hazier things had began to get. 

            "…Stop it, Reno." Rude went over to the rage-aholic and parted him from Reeve, with his massive hands. 

            Reno took a step back, his faced flushed from frustration. This had by far been the worst day of his life. His friend dead sucking the Mako out of himself, he saw the tears in his opened eyes from the pain. The attraction that he had felt for Elena had died within seconds of her selfish inquisition, and now all of the money he planned to get to pay for all of Tseng's Mako was gone. There was no fucking Mako.

            Reeve feel too his knees, taking in fast and deep breathes. He placed his hand over his chest, in a pathetic attempt to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest.

            "…This is not the time to fight." Rude spoke quietly, looking at both of them. How could they fight after Tseng had just fell to the axe of death?

            Reno grit his teeth and looked at Reeve. His cheeks were redder than a fire ripping through the desert.

            "You'd better open your fucking mouth."

            Reeve inhaled quickly and looked to Rude, who stood there watching the two fumbling fools, "Where is it?"

            Reno crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the direction the pan had landed. He was damn lucky to have it on the bridge instead of the tranquil waves. Rude bent down and handed it over to Reeve, glancing at Reno.

            Reeve took it in his hands and examined. It was deep and plane, but there was still a sticky residue in the corners. He brushed his clothe covered finger over the ridge. When he brought it back up, it was stained.

            "It's still wet…"

            Rude leaned over Reeve and glanced down.

            "…It's been taken recently." He noted with a quiet sigh. All of the hope that he had ever had retreated from his spirit at that very moment.

            "…By that fucking freak…" Reno muttered, hanging his head in his hands as he stood up. His elbow laid on the banister as he sighed. "He screwed us, he has the Mako."

            "…but why?"

            Elena had slept for hours in her bed, after the men had gone. Ironically, she dreamt of absolutely nothing. She just felt the weight of her body as it retreated into peace and slumber. When she awoke, she struggled to open her eyes, for her lashes were bound together by the remnants of dry tears.

            It seemed as if another day had passed when her aching body rolled out of bed and stood on its feet. It had been day when she had fallen asleep, it was now night. Perhaps Reno and Rude had come and gone already, but she wasn't there to have let them in. They should have returned by now, from whenever the hell they went. She knew nothing about their business dealings, and was itching to find out. She wasn't stupid, they had to have something to do with Mako dealings, how else would they be able to feed Tseng all of that shit? She could put two and two together, someone stop feeding his cravings that is why he went to insane. That is why he went from her necklace, and they is why he went for his own blood. He was dying for Mako and he did die for it. 

            Perhaps something had happened to the divine pair on their journey into the abyss. They would not just leave their stuff here would they. There was a piece missing to his puzzle, but she had no motivation to find it out. After all, she was no Turk anyway, but oh if only they were in trouble. She could save them, proving them all wrong. Then they would thank her and tell her she was not only a Turk, she was the one held in highest esteem. Tseng had underestimated her in the beginning, and he took it back just as well. She could do it…if only she had something to prompt her. 

            Elena cocked her head to the side for a moment as she yawned. She felt like she had been asleep for a month, she had earned it. Her soul needed some healing and the patches were beginning to become one with the skin. The closure on Tseng had been complete, now there was a whole new wound opening. It was because of Reno. It was mere attraction though, she knew she didn't love him. She hardly knew the real, tender Reno. She only knew his hard exterior, but damn, he was attractive. 

            Anyhow, there was a suicide scene in the other room that needed attending. She didn't want to look at it.  She couldn't even hire someone to clean that shit up. What was going to be the excuse? She would have Reno send people to take care of it. He owed her that much after his throng of insults.  Oh well, she was going to give up on him anyway. After what he had said, even if she wanted him. There was no hope, and she wasn't going to throw herself at him. He was a stubborn ass. 

            And that necklace around her neck, the one her father gave her. Why in was it stlil around her neck? She ran her hand over her collar bone to feel for it and it simply dropped to the floor and rolled beneath her arm chair.

            "Good stay there." She huffed, as if she were speaking to her father. He had put her in this mess, hadn't he? Well. He wasn't only trying to give her want she wanted. Maybe she wasn't ready to bury her father completely, not just yet. She thought as she crawled to her knees and fished beneath the arm chair for the gem. However, all her hand stumbled upon was a pad of paper. Curious, she pulled it out from beneath it, to find it was a sketch pad. The dawning on it was an image of her, so well crafted and perfect. In fact, she looked so innocent and angelic. Who could have made such a thing? The last person to sit in this chair had been Reno…

            "…An artist." He mumbled, to Rude taking a swing of Reeve's engraved booze holder. 

            The three of them decided to talk and wait for the ship that had never come in. They all say by the doc, the salt was flaring up their nostrils. It was time to catch up, it was the end of their lives.

            "You never wanted to be a Turk?" Reeve grabbed his silver casket from him and took a swing of the sweet stuff himself. There was enough to go around, but not enough to make any of them drunk. Just a little more open.

            "…Fuck no." Reno's eyes flashed like a bullet. "All I ever wanted to do was draw when I was a kid. I was poor. It was the only think I had, a paper and a pencil. It was so great." 

            Rude was next to down the aqua vitae, it splashed against his throat and then he spoke, "…And then…?"

            They were all sitting down in a circle, Reno leaned his chin on his knees. "Then everything when to hell…my dad lost his job…he died soon after. I think it was because he couldn't be a man anymore.  I had to join Shinra or else my little brother and my mom would have lived in even more dirt. No art school. No artist. But I did it, and I got rich, and now I'm scum."

            Rude shrugged his shoulders, "So are we…" He ran his hand over his bald hairless head.

            "…Well, we didn't marry the Shinra whore."  Reeve laughed and nudged Reno. It was boy's night in the undersea reactor. 

            "…Shut up." Rude was actually defending her. So, he was the only who could insult her.

            Reno pointed his finger at Rude, alcohol on his breathe.

            "…You still got the hots for her, after all these years. Good ol' Miss Scarlet…" He laughed.

            Rude looked at him. So what if he had married Scarlet? She had his kid. And somewhere inside of him, he did care for her. He could have taken the kid and ran, but he didn't. And why was that? Fuck. He guessed, he did sort of love her. But was she as annoying as hell. She tortured him, maybe she loved him too. If he loved her. Shit he didn't know. He hated this.

            "…She's my wife." He growled under his breathe. They had no right.

            "…Lucky you. So you love her or what?" Reeve leaned over and looked at Rude.

            Rude shrugged, "Sometimes love…sometimes hate. I don't even know. Sex is great." So he did admit it, he had feelings for the poor bitch. He couldn't help it. Fuck. Was it love? Sudden rush of passion and then such aggravation? He didn't know. But…he never left it, even if he did consider it.

            "That's pretty fucked up." Reno yawned covering his mouth. There was nothing else to do but sit and gloat. This sub was never gonna come pick them up. They were all gonna die. Well, they did sort of deserve it. They were criminals. 

            "And you and Elena?" Rude pushed his glasses down to his nose and looked Reno straight in the eye. Those hazel pools were like brights on a Midwestern highway.

            Reno turned with a bleak expression, "What about her?"

            "…You want her." Reeve accused straight at him, finally some heat was on Reno and not him. He'd been taking the blame for the situation they were in right now. So he gave them some booze, to shut them up. "Always did…hate her for no reason."

            Reno grabbed the booze right from Rude's massive hands and finished it off. No one cold tell, it was plated in platinum. Damn the thing weighted a ton.

            "…I have a damn good reason."

            "…Well…better say it now, because if we rot down here. At least I had some fucking amusement." Reeve sighed, wanting to drown himself in the beckoning waves. He couldn't believe this had happened to them?

            He had started this damn mess, hadn't he? He wanted more money, he was so lustful. So he greedily suggested Yokio open the reactor when there was plenty of Mako to go around for a least a few more years. But no, Yokio screwed them all. They had come to that conclusion. Why? The answer was a mystery.

            After many hours had passed, they realized there might be no hope in them being saved. Their stomachs were empty, and all there was, was Reeve's 100 year old scotch in a bottle. So they all sat around, and they talked. Something men claim they never do, but always dream about. It was a Shinra Confession, an unbeknownst Intervention.

            Reno just looked to Rude. Rude nodded. Who cares? It's Reeve. He had a big mouth, but it didn't matter. The likelihood of them surviving was slim to none.

            "…My dad…he worked for her father."

            That's right. Reno's father had been a loyal employee of Elena's father. One of the best, he did routes all around the planet for him. He did anything to support his family. Reno's father was everything a father was supposed to be loyal, loving, inspiring. He told Reno to follow his dreams no matter what, and he promised to fulfill them. 

            Besides being a good man, Reno's dad was an honest one. On his ship, he found men smugglings items, and so he went directly to Elena's father. He sat in the very chair that Reno sat in and drank a the same brand of that poor man's Scotch. Secretly, he revealed their names and ranks and he had been thankful. However after it, Elena's father disbanded the entire ship – leaving Reno's father without a job. Elena's father decided that he didn't "need that crew" anymore. And so his father was left unemployed. He was not even allowed to confront his boss. The man didn't even know or care to know his own name. 

            The family was heart broken. His father tried his hand at other jobs, but none of them fit. Soon, he had become more and more depressed. He felt like less of a man, as the sadder he got the more he turned to the bottle. It was no surprise that they had found him unconscious with stained sheets and the bottle in his hand one morning. The morning that Reno's dream died. 

            "…And how is that her fault?" Reeve took a cigarette out of his pocket and fired it up with his shiny lighter. Oh, him and his material goods.

            Reno shrugged, "I just hated him, and I hate his spawn. I worked hard to be a Turk, one day I see this dumb blond with daddy's dough coming around as my replacement. When I found out who she was…God I wanted to snap her in half. "

            "…Not everyone is their father." Rude commented, and he was right. Reno was just making up every excuse in the book, because he was scared. Maybe he knew Elena was it, and Reno was a whore. No denying that. But maybe Elena could keep him in his place. She'd keep him good. 

            "She's a spoiled bitch." He insulted her to throw them off, but he had been doing it to far too long. 

            "Yea, but don't you still want her?"  Reeve snickered, this was great. Reno was so whipped. He was just thinking of excuses now.

            "Does it matter now?"  He sighed, maybe he did have the hots for her. Didn't matter, it was the end for them all. 

            "So if you had one last fuck, would it be her? Come on Rude, isn't she wild. I know she had her." Reeve winked.

            Rude nodded and assured them with his facial expression. He remembered the moans and her creamy skin against his, but he didn't feel anything for her. Not like he felt for his wife. Perhaps he did….love her. Maybe one day, they'd be civilized enough to find out. 

            "I bet she could keep him in line, might be fun, you know? Reno and Elena…"

            "…Just shut up." Reno hissed, he hated when people pinned him. And Reno with one girl, he'd never have it. Why should he even try?

            "…She did love Tseng…" Reeve looked at them. The both of them just bowed their head in prayer.

            Rude looked up and sighed. It was time for the looming question to be answered.

            "What did I say?" He looked bewildered in the dim light they stood in.

            Reno bit down on his button lip and laid down with his hands over his head.

            "…Tseng's dead."

(A/N: Yes! So we are finally getting some information, aren't we guys? LoL. Well you'll get more next chapter. I know this is all mysterious now. It will all come together in the end. Everything ties together, if you read my other stuff. You know how suspenseful and annoying I am. LoL J Special Thanks to Drakonlily for editing my chappie J The chapter's name is "Burning of the Wool"…like the wool over everyone's eyes.)


	17. The Truth Shall Set You Free

            He sat by the shore docs waiting, scribbling every wave that rocked beneath him. He had been waiting, bundled up in against the cold in a sweatshirt. He was so young and tender then, but he was eager to set eyes on his fathers glowing face. 

            He waited for two hours, but he didn't mind. He had stenciled every detail of the sunset, and adored every minute of it. It was the only time in his life when he truly was happy, when he found something beautiful enough to draw it. He knew it had some sort of value, at least in his heart. 

            "…Hey kid." Reno looked up from his sketch pad; his fingers tips were covered in led.

            The painting did not capture the violet and gold that danced across the sky, but it did capture the beauty of the scene. He had evocatively drawn the clouds swirling like strawberries and cream above them. Reno just smiled up at his dad, he was all that mattered. 

            He looked elated to see that his dad had finally come home to Junon from another trip. This time he had been shipping supplies to Midgar for the weapons bureau there, the Shinra. It was such a distant name that meant nothing to him then.

            "Hey Dad." Reno's hair stood up back then too, it was flaming red and held by a headband tied around his forehead, his eyes were as ardent as the stars that made their way after the sun had set. 

            His father put his hand on his shoulder, "What is that?"

            The man had missed his boy so much, but as a man he was to teach him not to express emotion. He saw that Reno held things in and then let them out through his drawings. He was a very talented boy. 

            "…I was just drawing something. Can we go home? I'm cold." His lips were chapped from the wind. He looked up at his father, who had been on a ship for hours, but it seemed like years. His eyes were puffy and tired, he smiled down at him. 

            "Sure." His father let out a tired sigh. The things he had seen today made a hard working man want to vomit. So many of the weapons and bullets they had shipped to Midgar were stolen from his boss. There was nothing he could do; to go to the building would be suicide. Everyone knew each other's name, they would know him. He wanted to tell the man that paid him. But he had never even seen his face. 

            He knew where he lived of a course, some big brown stone on the nice side of town. His family lived in some shit-hole by the shore, but they were content. He knew his boy Reno was going places; there was ambition in his eyes. He was a good boy, he listened, no questions most of the time. He loved all of his children so dearly. And his wife, Marina, he would give his life for her in an instant. To Reno, his father was perfect, but being a man he did have his own flaws. None of which Reno could ever pick up on, none of them even surfaced until after he got the axe from Elena's pops.

            But it didn't matter because no matter what his father Trent would be the one to go to Elena's father and tell him the truth of the matter that evening. It was his will, and he could not go against it. 

The man's house was like a landmark. Everyone spoke about it and all he had to do was tell the cab driver who he wanted and it was done. He approached the house in the evening, after going home for dinner a telling his children the stories of the sea. Of course, he had told his wife what had happened. She wasn't sure if going to the boss was such a great idea, he was a bug to him and could be squashed. However, the man could not get the ringing out of his conscious. Besides, honesty is a virtue that is valued. He hoped some good would come out of this. Maybe even a promotion. But he was dead wrong.

The moon stood amongst the stars that black night in Junon. Trent paid and tipped his cab driver, then he took in a deep breathe. His son would make trip years later to the same house, the house that brought his father's downfall. Trent looked up, and then knocked on the door gently. 

An old, stiff butler answered the door, "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm one of Mr. Ralston's many employees. I have urgent news that I can only discuss with him. It will be of great use to him, I promise you that." He spoke humbly; he had to right to be here. 

The butler nodded, "I will speak with him, and then return."

In a matter of five minutes the butler came back with a more eased look. "You may come in, sir." 

Trent had been dressed in jeans and a T-shirt; he had no fancy clothes to adorn his rather thin physique. (Much like that of his son's) Only rich businessmen called upon his employer, hardly any commoners. But there was something different; he had sincerity in his eyes. Of course, his boss could never tell because he did not know of sincerity and all of its goodness.

Alec Ralston sat in the darkness, as a quiet man approached him. The cackling fire was the only light, as he sipped his brandy slowly. His eyes fell upon the timid employee as he approached. Trent had never seen such fine things in his life; the entire room was worth thousands.

"Come…sit…" his chiseled features were outlined by the hearth.

Trent bowed his head slightly, "My name is Trent. I work on ship 35, sir."

He grinned in the darkness, "Oh. Montgomery, a drink for the man. What would you like?"

"…A scotch." Trent spoke humbly, and then took a seat in the plush armchair by the fire. He could feel the warmth touch his skin. He let out a sigh. What on earth was he doing here? He had no choice. If he didn't rat them out, they'd all get fired. He couldn't afford to lose his job. He had no other skill. This was the only thing he'd been good at. He'd been working for this man since he was 13. 

The butler swiftly made his way over to the cabinet and slowly poured the poor man his drink, which would not be used for years after that. He drifted over to Trent and handed him his poison quickly, before making haste. He was not to be in the room while a "meeting" was going on. 

Ralston cleared his throat. He was a handsome looking man with hazel eyes and no smile. 

"I would hate to rush you, but I hardly take employees off of the street. However, my butler said you have urgent business…?"  His words were so refined, and they floated above Trent. He did not belong here, they both knew it. 

"Yes sir. I work on ship 35 and many of the men have been smuggling goods on the trip to Midgar."  He felt ashamed, but then he saw Reno's glowing face. He saw him scribbling his drawings all over the house; he would do anything for the boy to get a good education. He would do anything for his family. 

The man seemed unfazed. Perhaps he had known about the whole thing and wondered if someone would come forward.  He grinned slightly and looked at him, "Trent? Was it? Thank you for your honesty. It will be rewarded. Now, Montgomery will see you out. I have this business to attend to."

"You're welcome sir. I've been working for you for over 15 years." Trent attempted to make conversation so he would stick in the man's memory. He hoped that he would not forget him. 

"I see…Montgomery!" He called to the butler in an attempt to rush innocent man right out of his home. Ralston clapped his hands quickly as Trent was literally pushed out.

Alec thought it was audacious for him to come to his home to file such a complaint. Why not go to the office? The nerve. What a strange man. It didn't matter. He would disband the entire ship. Who needs a man who would tell on his friends? They were all bugs that needed to be crushed. He had no pity for this…fellow; he had forgotten his name the minute he stepped out of the door. 

His cell phone had been going off for hours with the voicemail symbol flashing on the cover. Elena was curious to know who the messages were from but she'd be damned if she could figure out the password. She had been trying for a half hour, typing in so many different numbers and letters. 

Elena yawned. "…1234….7859….a2bi…" After random codes, she tried the obvious, "Shinra…" She sighed, lying on the bed.

It was obvious to Elena that they were involved in Mako smuggling, because of the comment Reno had made that he never charged Tseng for it. If they didn't make it, Reno obviously sold it. And whatever Reno did, Rude did just because he was his puppet. 

"…Mako…" She typed it in. She was talking aloud, but no one was there. 

Rude had one of those modern cell phones, where there were numbers, letters, and all sorts of functions. She had a slick one too, but hers was pink. His was black and boring, just like him. 

It had been hours past the supposed return, and Elena knew they were coming back. Everything had been left behind; she made her way to Rude's room first. His cell phone had been crying Wolf for sometime, so she decided to see what the fuss had been about.  Besides, even if she was not a "Turk" according to the two men, she still had the craving to find out what the hell had been going on. However, the freight train that had been running through her mind did not allow her to do so. 

She had tried everything, but she knew a clue was in those messages. Besides that, something was pulling her to get them, whoever they were. After she had seen the picture Reno had scribbled of her, she knew that their attraction was mutual. And Elena did love a good intrigue. 

"Scarlett…?" She attempted to type in all of the letters of her name but it did not fit that many characters. She wondered how the girl ever did end up with Rude. Imagine if it had been her. She'd slept with Rude once, when she was feeling down. Tseng had offended her or ignored her in someway, so she made her way into Rude's room for a few hours of roll and romp to boost her confidence. She had been leading Rude on for quit awhile; he was a great link to Tseng. Reno was too smart for her shit, she knew but Rude was a sucker for sex. Not that Reno wasn't, but Rude took on the baggage it seemed. 

And then she tried the name of the little boy that had bound Scarlett and Rude together, "Brick." It seemed to fit, but she wondered if the entry would be valid. Oh Elena, you were slick. It was Brick. She wondered about that kid, how much therapy he was going to need from growing up in a dysfunctional home. She knew for her parents were pretty dysfunctional. Her father tried to show his love by giving her everything and her mother only cared for herself, the typical rich couple. 

Elena also wondered how Scarlett ever agreed to marry Rude. They had to at least like each other to get married. Maybe it was the tragedy that surrounded them; it allowed them to cling to each other. Rude was as financially insecure as Scarlett was at the time. Scarlett would always comment to Elena how Rude had a hard ass, but that sure as hell wasn't the glue to keep a marriage together. Elena didn't know if she ever wanted to be married, she didn't like to be alone. But she didn't like to be restricted either. She was a bit of a fox in the dating scene, a great catch, and of course she was cute. Plus she was a rich bitch with the reputation of a great lay, and that she was. You can ask Rude that. 

The messages that were waiting for Rude were mostly his wife, complaining about where he was. He should have been back by now, and called her. The last one was sort of desperate and quiet, where she asked if he were coming back to her. She was about to say she was sorry when the message cut off. And behind all of the recent messages was one from Reeve, stating that he would be leaving his hotel room to meet them soon enough. However, he was probably staying under an alias and there were many hotels in Junon. This was going to be harder than she thought. But she was up for it. 

Dead. It was one of the most dreaded words in all of the English language. How could Tseng be dead so soon? Didn't he have a little bit of time? Did it even matter? The real Tseng went with Aeris, when that girl went she took his heart. He turned to the Mako and then there was nothing left but a body without a soul. 

"…Shit…How?" Reeve looked down, firing up a cigarette inside of the reactor. It didn't matter; he was going to probably end up dying from starvation in a month anyhow. It was obvious, he probably O.D'd.

"You won't even believe it…" Reno sighed, putting his hand out for a stick. The booze was gone, Elena was up there, and the cigarettes were the only poisonous addiction he had left. 

Reeve handed him one and a lighter. Reno stuck it in his mouth and ignited the flame, waving it over its tip. He took a hard pull of it, as it light up. The ember tendrils ran from his mouth like a crowd in a theatre set a blaze.

Rude shook his head, he wasn't in the mood. He would let Reno handle this one. 

"We stopped giving him the Mako, so he sucked the shit out of his own blood. He slit his wrists cuz he wanted it that bad…"

"…My fault." Rude murmured quietly. He had told Reno to halt the shipments. In truth, he could not truly blame himself. He was only trying to accomplish good, he was the one riding on the false hope that Tseng would return if the Mako stopped pumping through his blood. He was dead wrong. 

Reeve's mouth dropped. "What the hell? How is it your fault? First of all, I thought the guy was brain dead. How would he even remember—" 

Reno sighed, "Well…we stopped giving him the Mako. He went haywire, grabbing Elena's emerald thinking it was Mako. He ended up biting her. Guess he tasted the Mako in her blood, because he ended up sucking it out himself."

They all bowed their heads a moment in his memory. Tseng would not be remembered as a desperate man seeking Mako anywhere he could get. No. The Tseng that they held in their hearts would be the refined man from Wutai, who knew the language of war and had the respect of all of his peers. The same man that Elena had loved was the same man they all adored.

Reeve and Tseng had their differences from time to time, but it was all in jest. Neither of them disliked one another, in fact they all loved each other respectively. Tseng had a mind sharper than a switchblade and he had put it to good use. They were all sad to see him go, but they all knew it was okay.

"…That's some fucked up shit." Reeve bit down on his bottom lip. He shouldn't have been busting Reno's balls about the money and Tseng. He was sorry, they all knew it. He was surprised Reno didn't drop the bomb on him in a fit of rage. He was thankful for that. Besides, it seemed that they would all be joining Tseng soon enough. 

(A/N: Hello! Hello! I hope I cleared a few things up in this chapter. More stuff is coming soon. Anyway, my upstairs computer is crashing so I had to use the downstairs one to finish off this chapter. Hope you like. More soon I hope :D Oh yea, I got a webpage up. Iloveff7.shorturl.com )


	18. Back in the Game

            No one knew the meaning of fucked up better than Reeve. A villain masked by a moogal is what they had called him. He sat with his head in his hands as his stomach began to grumble. None of the men had eaten anything for quite sometime and it was beginning to take its toll. 

            There was silence as they took in the truth once more. It was hard, but Tseng was gone. Rude looked towards the ceiling, the more he stared the closer it seemed. He feared it would implode soon enough.  Would they ever get out of here?

            Reeve took in a deep breathe. He could never forget the rage he felt after his grand city had fell. He had made his claim to Avalanche afterward, they accepted him but not with open arms. They were right to not completely trust him. He was Shinra and had betrayed them in the middle of Gold Saucer. However, he then redeemed the toy he controlled by sacrificing it in the temple of Ancients. No matter, he had a new one in seconds. That was technology.

            In the beginning, he was one of the heroes. Soon, like a panther to its prey the media jumped up and snatched away all of his credibility with tales of his Shinra days. Some were true and many were false, but the public feared Shinra more than the black plague. His 15 minutes of fame were over. It wasn't as if all of Avalanche stood together anyhow. They all dispersed soon after the incident seeking new lives. Of course  it was harder for Reeve to start over after the papers had sliced him to pieces. The minute his reputation was mutilated, so went his good intentions. If they said he was bad, he might as well stay that way. 

            Controlling the massive moogal crowned by a cat did allow Reeve to recover his conscious. Being well educated and money-hungry, all he ever learned was to go for the green. Reeve knew how to build, but he also knew business. It was inhibited within his blueprints and when he saw the opportunity with Yokio he had taken it. However, Reeve began to wonder if his so call conscious did really disappear or did it recently resurface?

            They all knew the situation with Tseng. Reno needed money but Tseng could never afford the amounts of Mako he had taken in. Reno had bills to pay and he could not pay for all of the Mako Tseng had ingested over the years. When Yokio demanded the sum, Reeve held it off with petty excuses. Reeve thought that Yokio would believe him. After all, if it weren't for him and the Shinra vets, he would not have had such a successful enterprise. 

            Reeve figured that if he put Reno out to pasture he would be taking a cut out of his cash intake. Besides that, Tseng was someone from good times. He could not turn him away, as much as he wanted to. It just wasn't right. So perhaps, the footprints left by Avalanche had not completely faded. No matter now. Tseng was gone, and they would soon be done. There was no escape. 

            "…I guess this is it." Reeve let out a soft sigh of resignation. 

            There was no way back. All of the doors had been locked as they passed through. They were miles beneath the ocean, trapped. But somewhere up there, unbeknownst to them, someone had to balls to make it through.  

            Room 507 had been written on a piece of paper crumpled up in the pale in Reno's room. Unlike Rude, Reno was rather sloppy with his belongings and there was no trace of any cell phone. This had momentarily illuminated the premonition that Elena had about where they were. She thought perhaps Rude had left his cellphone because he was going to be unreachable, yet Reno's was no where to be seen. 

            This Room 507 was a clue, but Elena had to do some work. She called every hotel, and asked them if they had a room 507. Most of the hotels there were small and medium size, but Elena called anyway. She narrowed it down to two places: The Sand Castle Hotel and the Pearl Inn. Both places were rather large however, they were completely different sorts. 

            The Sand Castle Hotel was in lower Junon, it was hardly a hotel. It was more of a brothel, it was dirty and the beds were filled with dust. She thought that Reeve might have liked whores, but he did like nice things. And if he was in an affluent position he definitely hung hit hat at the Pearl Inn. 

            Elena had actually stayed at the Pearl Inn a few times when she had come home to visit her parents. It was in her neighborhood, a large white building that stuck out like a soar thumb against the dreary colors that filled Junon's streets.  The inside was such a sight, decorated with a plethora of plants and paintings. It was classy and not over done. The rooms were furnished with cream walls and cherry wood furniture.

            She decided that she would try out both places. It might have been someone else's room, maybe one of Reno's whores. But she doubted it. It had to be Reeve, so there she was. She decided to hit the Pearl Inn first, it may have been obvious but Reeve would never be able to stand the smell of pollutants in the air by the Sand Castle. 

            She arrived at 11 to the hotel, around check out time. It would be easy to prance her way in there and snag one of the maids key cards easily. They had one of those universal cards that allowed them into every room. Elena wasn't stupid. Contrary to what Reno and Rude had thought of her. Tseng knew that the calculations running through that find mind of hers.

            Oh Reno, she would show you. She would prove her status as a Turk once and for all. And who knows, he may even owe her an apology and even something else if she had things her way. She grinned to herself, glancing at her reflection in the glass window of the hotel. She was clad in a black suit and sunglasses, she did not want to be noticed. She may not have been a Turk, but she certainly cleaned up like one. 

            "Damn…you're good." She murmured to herself, approaching the revolving door to the hotel. She pushed her tiny hands against the glass, and entered the lobby with a whoosh of wind in her face. She wondered why hotel lobbies were always so cold.

            There were lines of people with luggage lined up at the front desk waiting to check out and in. It was perfect, no one would notice her anyhow. Anyone could walk into a hotel. She was dying to know what she would find in Reeve's room. Maybe Reeve himself. Wouldn't that be a surprise! Or even clues to something even more clandestine than she had imagined. She bet there were bags of illegal Mako dying to be sold. Elena wasn't too keen on the Mako drug since Tseng's death. She had not fully recovered but she had to admit she had a sense of closure. And she should finally admit to herself that she was attracted to Reno without her feelings of Tseng looming over her head. She was so selfish, wasn't she?

            The sound of her heals struck against the marble floor of the bustling lobby like a hammer to a nail, sharp and steady. She knew exactly what she was doing and she was going to prove those two assholes wrong. The pang she felt in her heart when she held Tseng and was deprived of the one thing that she prided herself on had been unbearable.

            Reno's words had stabbed her like knives in her back, slicing down her spinal cord and carving out each vertebra.  It was a mixed feeling of anger and disappointment, oh how she hated him for his words. But when she had seen that picture her grudge faded like the melding snow on the pavement. She was still cold, but slowly melting. There was an energy between the both of them that could not be matched, and she felt it. It was like magnetism and fury combined into a whirlwind courtship that was bound to happen any second. They were on the brink, why not just give in? She'd make him scream her name, with "Turk" in it.

            Elena stepped into the elevator and looked towards the bell boy, who was young and awkward. He studied her face and her aligned features painted unto her face with creamy skin.

            "5 please." Her lips moved with confidence, she put her hands to her side with a soft sigh. Her heart beat with anticipation. She was feeling like a Turk again, if that was what she had been. 

            The bellboy's eyes ran over her body, her figure was more than perfect with supple breasts and a tiny waist. She strayed from her signature color, navy blue, that day. She didn't want to be noticeable. Although, navy did make her look best. It was perfect in contrast with her halo colored hair and bright eyes. As the light above reached 5, she smiled to herself waiting for the doors to open. 

            When she stepped out she found a few busy maids cleaning rooms. The hallway was glorious with chapel ceilings that included furnished wood beams. The floor was a cream colored rug, and there was hardly anyone in the hall but a few maid carts. Elena quietly walked past room 507, that conveniently had a "Do Not Disturb" Sign hanging on the gold plated knob.

            Elena knew exactly what she going to do at that point, swipe a key card right off of a maid. It seemed simple but she had to figure out exactly where they kept it on their body and how to distract them. Maybe one of them was stupid enough to leave it in their carts, but she doubted it.                             

And then, suddenly, she had a plan. Casually she walked into one of the rooms that had an open door.  It smelt like soap and disinfectant spray inside. All of the beds had been made but there was a soft scrubbing coming from the bathroom.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you almost finished with me room?" She said sweetly glancing around. She was lucky to have only one of them in the bathroom. Perfect. She thought.

A young girl hung over the bathtub, her kneels rubbing against the tile, she was scrubbing away to make things spick and span. "Almost ma'am." She looked startled. Elena had been lucky that she had never seen the truth guests face, if she had she could have said. "Oh my wrong room" and scurried off with a giggle, but she did have a little luck left under her belt. She was counting on it.

Poor thing. She fabricated to herself that she was a single mother making a living cleaning hotel rooms. Well, maybe she could help her out by allowing her to be rendered unconscious and sue the hotel for what it was worth. Besides, it was the only way Elena could get the key out of her pocket. If the maid were  man she could simply seduce him, but there weren't many of those around. 

"Alright, carry on." She dismissed her, and the girl turned back to the tub. Elena reached behind her, she had a gun strapped to her back. It was black with a silver nozzle, she wasn't going to shoot the maid. She just simply wound back her hand and slammed the butt of the gun in the back of her head allowing her to fall gracefully to the floor. A peep was heard but nothing Elena couldn't handle. 

She bent over the woman's body, dressed in a cheap gray dress given to her by her employers. In her back pocket was the highly coveted universal key that opened up every room in the entire hotel. This part had been simple, of course, if Reeve had not been in the room she was going to end up having more problems. The key was pure white, but to Elena it was gold. She could have the goods from any room, too bad she already had everything she wanted. What fun. 

Elena stood up and looked at herself in the mirror once more. Her expression glowed with confidence and she had paced herself well. She was going in for the kill and nothing was going to stop her. 

After a brief pucker of her lips, she left the room and closed the door with the "Do Not Disturb" Sign. Everyone was busy doing their work as Elena pranced down to room 507. Her heart beat with anticipation, she felt whole again. She remembered her first mission as a Turk, while she was in a cave leading to Junon. She was so nervous she nearly blurted out all of the details to the enemy. Those days were over now, but she would get them back. They were hers and she would prove them all wrong. They will throw themselves at her feet, thanking her.  

Elena knew that something was going on. It was obvious, Reno wouldn't lie about their return. All of there possessions had been left at her house, including a sweet stash of Mako amongst both of their belongs.  It was staring her right in the face, and now she was going to figure it all out. She had no doubts in her mind, no matter how challenging it may be. 

Besides, she swore to herself along time ago that if there was one thing she ever wanted it was to be a Turk. And everyday, she was willing to quench that desire. She licked her lips with a grin as she approached the infamous room 507. This was the room that led to Reeve, whom led to respect, hence true Turkdom. This was the threshold to her nirvana. 

The handle gleamed with temptation as she injected the card into the lingering slot, she released it quickly as the light flashed green above it. She turned the knob and pushed the door opened with her knee cap. It was time for the truth. 

The light from the side lamp shed on the scene. A hungry man went held bags of illicit Mako that he was transferring from one luggage to another. His eyes were full of green lust. She had never seen his young face before, but others knew him as Yokio.

Elena would have turned away, but it was obvious he was involved somehow because of the Mako in his hands. Perhaps she had hit the wrong hotel after all, but she knew he was another clue or else exactly what she was looking for. 

Yokio was far to enraptured with theft to notice Elena in the doorway. It was only the cool rush of hair from the hall that caused him to turn his head. He then saw her, standing erect and statuesque with a pistol in her hands. Her eyes burst with determination as she asked.

"Where's Reeve?" 

The words spit off her tongue like wild fire, he knew the halo haired woman before him business. But he was not willing to let go of the Mako so quickly. It was his Mako. He had given it to those bastards to sell, not keep some for their own. That lustful Reno, now they would all be punished. 

"Who are you?" There was no way he could reach for his weapon. His hands were full, the only way he could get through this was to distract her with words. He knew by the look in her eyes, one false move and she wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. 

"Elena." She scoffed, tossing her hair by a quick move of her neck. It didn't matter if he knew who she was, he would soon be dead. She had no qualms about killing him. He was guilty. "I'm sure you've heard of me." A little stroke of her ego wouldn't hurt either. 

He had heard the name before in aimless conversations. She was the one the two had been staying with, which made her, "The female Turk." 

He tried to swallow after he said it, to prevent him from vomiting. The Turks had tossed a knife in his back. Reeve making excuses for Reno, who was so frail and thing he was probably sucking up the Mako himself. Where was the money for it all? He would not be taken for a fool. He would let this bitch think she could get to him, and at the last minute he would kill her as well.

"You can say that." She would have preferred to have earned the title. "Now, where's Reeve?" She had no time to waste. This was her once in a lifetime solo mission and she was not going to fuck it up. 

"Gone." He hissed.

Elena pulled back the safety on the back of the gun. She stared at him coldly, "Where?!" She quickly shot her gun into one of the mattresses, the bullet burned through the fabric making a sweet hole showing him that she was not fucking around. She turned the nose right to his leg and was ready to shoot. 

Yokio bit his tongue. She may have been blonde, but she was not stupid. She held that gun so tightly, it was as if it were an extension of her being. She definitely was a Turk. 

"Reeve is dead and so are the two other ungrateful bastards!" He spat out like a school girl telling on his friends. 

"Dead?!" She grit her teeth in fury. It was enough that Tseng was now in a body bag with no pulse and on his way to Wutai, but not Rude and Reno. She hadn't finished her flirtation with Reno and ever since she had found that picture, she found herself feeling more for him than a subtle attraction. The girl had to admit she didn't know what was going on between to two, but she was to spoiled to give it up just yet. She had been vying for their approval ever since she didn't have it, and this fuck wasn't going to take Turk status away. She might as well be dead. 

He saw the shock in her face, "Or as good as dead…" He cackled drunk on his power-trip. He had been under Hojo's boot for so many years, he wasn't sure what to do with all of it sometimes. "And if you kill me…" His eyes ran over to gun, "You will never know."

Some people thought Elena was a silly ditz, but they were dead wrong. That was a defense mechanism, she was stupid was she was scared. But she wasn't scared now. They had described her as a woman with a weapon and that was what she was. When she had a gun in her hand, she was nothing short of a professional. It washed away all of fears, it transformed her. When the blond set her mind to something, there was no turning back. She would get what she wanted or die trying. 

"True…" She stepped forward on the rug, "But I can make you scream."

(A/n: Sweet Jesus! The pain and suffering for one little chapter. First my computer breaks, now it is broekn again. I yelled at PC Richards. So I wrote the chapter ina notebook and copied it. I proof read it. But I had to do it fast, because I am scared it is gonna shut down. Hope you guys like it. Next chapter is going to be a fun time, with blood and fighting. Mwhahaha!)


	19. A Fate Well Deserved

            Three lives hung in the balance as Elena stood, gun in hand, before a stubborn Yokio. The man had no idea what to think, she was coming closer. The heels of her black leather shoes pressed against the rug, leaving imprints as she moved towards him with vengeance in her eyes. The thought of the rest of her fellow Turks in their graves, the thought of her not getting her claim to Shinra fame was what was driving her at that very moment. She was fueled by the hunger of what she deserved. 

            "Drop the Mako." Her words were crisp and clear, just like that cold winter night. She took a few more steps, and she was able to see the complexity in his eyes and the beads of sweat racing down his brow to his pointed chin. 

            "And put your hands up against the wall."

            Yokio had no choice but to drop his jewels unto the rug, proceeding to slam his hands upward against the wall. Elena did not hesitate to tread upon his precious treasures, her shoes smashes against the plastic it was wrapped in, making crumbling sound. He winced as she crushed a few trapped in tiny glass tubes, it stained the once white rug. 

            The two were face to face now; she pressed the pistol against his temple. He closed his eyes for a moment feeling to cold metal against his clammy skin. She would never shoot him. What would the police think? The woman could not have been that stupid. 

            "Where are they?" She hissed, staring him right in the eye. He gaze was as sharp as her stilettos. 

            Yokio laughed lightly, fear trailing his words. "If you shoot me, you will be arrested."

            Elena cocked her head to the side, "Sir, you forget the title I bore five years ago. I can make anything look like an accident." Fuck Reno. Fuck Rude. She was a Turk in her own right that very moment. This was the biggest power trip she had ever been on and she was embracing every single second. It was the bitch that she was. 

            "…Now…" She took her other hand from her side. The same hand that still had stitches etched in the bridge her thumb to her index finger. She was not afraid to use it. Like lighting, she flung her open hand against his neck. A clap of thunder was heard as their skins collided, her wound pressed hard against his Adam's apple. She squint her eyes in pain, but she didn't care. Her nails dug into the side of his neck. It didn't matter what it took, this fucker was going down.  

            She tightened her grip on him, "Where are they!" Elena demanded from the gagging scientist. 

            Yokio's heart pounded inside of his chest. There was no way out now. If he did not do something to hurt her, she was stop his breathe and torture him until he told her where that blood sucking Turks were. He would have no choice; he was selfish enough to favor his life. Yet when they were free, they would find him and kill him just the same. He had to take a risk, or else he would end up dead.

            Elena had told him to put up his hands in a brash moment. They had become his only defense, with her senses completely focused on strangling the information out of him; he made his move. He threw his hands down on her head, getting a grip on her lovely blond hair. She let out a girlish scream, she was not expecting anything. She pulled back the safety on her gun ready to fire when he kicked her in the stomach, and the bullet danced around the room making its way into the wall.

            With the wind knocked out of her Elena fell to the floor, beside the bed. She shook her head and was ready to get on her knees when she felt Yokio's foot on the hand with the gun. 

            "You think you can harm me that easy, stupid child." He growled, pressing harder.

            Elena winced letting out a cry, as he pounded his foot unto her hand. She could feel needles circling her skin. The mad scientist took his other foot and slammed it unto her other hand, right where Tseng had done his biting. Then she let out a real scream and blood began to rush from the open wound.

            "Drop the gun…" His voice was strange, fluctuating pitches. 

            "…No."

            "Alright." He pressed harder; Elena let out a scream that cold kick Starlet's nagging any day of the week. He bent over her and squeezed her ivory cheeks with his hand, forcefully puckering her lips.

            "Do you think you can trap me that easily, pretty?" He laid a soft kiss on her cherry lips. She responded by sending spit right into his face.

            "…Fair enough." He took his hand and slapped her hard. Her face went down on the rug again, it smelt like mold. This hotel wasn't as clean as it was cracked up to be. 

            He stood up and released the foot pressing down on her hand with the gun. She let out a sight of relief but he quickly grabbed it from her trembling hand. He backs away a bit and aimed the gun at her temple. 

            "You do realize I'm going to have to kill you, I do suspect you would have given me the same courtesy. After all, you Turks now much about manners, and paying _ your__ bills."_

            Elena looked up at him. "How much is it?" She could of course always pay the bill of for them, or at least trick him into thinking that.  

            "A million gil." He snorted. 

            "I could give you that money. I'm rich." She cracked tiny smile at him, he obviously had found her attractive. Maybe she could use that to her advantage. 

            He didn't believe it for a second. Although she did live in upper Junon, according to that imbecile Reeve, it didn't matter. He could get the money and kill her if he wanted to. But that would take up too much of his valuable time. 

            He down at her, "It's too late now. They would have come to you I'm sure. Pity." He spoke the word like it was a part of him, like Elena's gun had been part of her. There was no way Elena would let it end now. Besides her gun, she did have a high esteemed punch. The same one she had used on the bad good guy, Cloud to knock his lights out.  

            Yokio was a strange man. Typical scientist though, with a funny color hair that he had probably died himself a faded orange. He had think square glasses like a real point-Dexter. It was obvious that he was blind without them. If Elena could only punch him right in the nose and crack those bad boys open she would be home free. 

            Elena was face down on her belly looking up at him. There was no way she could pull some flip stunt or kick him. If only she could roll over and bring him down. She would have to make him talk.

            "…Do you even know where they are?" She flinched, trying to keep her focus off of her bleeding hand. Shit. She wondered how she was going to deal with that stain. She'd take her lighter and torch it. But that was for later.

            He wondered if she thought he was that foolish. But it didn't matter now; he would have her head on a platter and send it to them. 

            "…Underground." He dropped a tiny, but vital hint. Elena knew right away they had to be under in the reactor. There was no where else where there Mako. 

            She decided to play dumb. "In lower Junon?" 

            Yokio laughed. "No, you idiot." He wound up his foot to kick her in the face, because he felt like it. That was her chase, as the foot came swooping towards her she gripped unto his ankle and brought him down on his ass. 

            Elena jumped on top of him and pressed down his hands. He could smell the shot of Brandi on her sweet breathe. She released his empty hand and punched him right in the face. She heard the lenses of his glasses smash unto his face. This of course gave him a hand to attack her with. Once again he pulled on her hand and she reached down and twisted his nose. It seemed like a school-yard cat fight. But Elena was winning. 

            Of course, Yokio still did have the gun in his hands but she kept it steady. Her plan became clear as she proceeded to twist his nose so hard, using the pain in her hand to break it, she heard the cartilage snap. He let out a cry.

            "MY NOSE!" He nearly jumped up from the paint but Elena pushed him back down, by head-butting him with her forehead.

            Yokio's next instinct was the drop the gun and his grip and places both hands on the blood gushing from his nose. Elena reached over, as she still as ontop of him, and pocketed the damn gun. She would get back to it later. 

            "…Now…" Elena once again grabbed unto his neck tightly. "I want specifics!"

            She twisted her fingers into the side of his neck, her nails scraping hair against his skin. 

            "…The…reactor…" He mumbled softly between gasps. He was blind and in agony, he felt as if she had chopped his nose off. 

            "Excuse me?!"  She dug harder into him, piercing his skin. 

            He let out a cry of defeat, "Underwater reactor…"

            And last she asked the inevitable question, "Why did you do this?" She loosed her grip.

            "…I was robbed by that bastard Reno." He wheezed, "Taking in more than he was putting out…" He closes his eyes for a moment, "And Reeve continued to lie to me, making excuses about bills and people not compensating Reno…lies!" He growled.

            It made sense to Elena by now. Reno had mentioned never charging Tseng to Mako in the beginning of the trip. Yokio probably though that Reno was hogging it to himself, he was tolerable but this was it.  Elena wondered if she should kill him. Her finger prints had been all over the apartment, her blood had spilt on the rug, and her nails had sliced into Yokio's neck. But she had no choice; if she let him go he could fuck with them again. 

            "…Stand up." She backed away and once again took up her gun. 

            Yokio slowly stood up, but he was as blind as a bat. He had no idea where he was going, the blood was gushing down his face. Elena pointed the gun against the small of his back as led him to the window. She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to face her. The pressed the gun right against his chest. 

            "It was all true. There was one man that was a Turk, his name was Tseng. He loved that Mako and it took his mind. Reno actually pitied him; he was probably going to give you the money. See, even if we treat each other like shit, we still are united. He was doing something righteous…"

            Her eyes trailed off for a moment, realizing Reno was so bad after all.

            Yokio looked enraged, "I don't care! That is my money! He stole it from me…" He moved towards Elena to hurt her, but it was too late. She had pulled the trigger and sent a bullet right through his chest. It was over. Yokio hung his lifeless head. Elena placed the gun in his blood soaked hands, pointed where she had shot him. 

            Elena had a slight desire to cause a scene and toss him out the window. But she decided to run to the bullet she had put in the bed, rip it out and replace it with a used cigarette. She washed her blood from the rug. She left him there, with the "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging on the door. That would give them time before they found his body, by then she would have Reno send his men in taking care of it. She would have loved to have caused a scene, but she was just too damn smart for that.

            "Suicide, pity." She glanced at his lifeless body. Blood spewed everywhere, all over his white coat. His glasses hung from his face like clothes off of a broken hanger. His empire would be buried along with him, she would see to it. The poison that killed the better man would fall harder than Midgar. The causalities had been less, but for Elena, the heart break had been more. 

            The waves had stood still for the past hours as each man reminisced about the volatile cycle of ups and downs they knew as their lives. Rude had fallen asleep holding a picture of his sun in his hands. Even in his slumber his strong grip did not fade. He dreamed of seeing him again one day and even Scarlet, perhaps. He had subsided now, knowing that it was probably the end. He tried to accept it, but there was just a part of him that was not willing to let go, as much as he claimed to hate his life. 

            Reeve lay on his back on the harbor, with his arm slung over his eyes. He pretended to be in Costa De La Sol, on the beach smelling the sweet salt of a margarita and the sea. He always like tequila, straight up. But the ladies love those margaritas, so he bought them often. He wondered if the little good he had done in his life would make up for all of the sins that stained his soul. Probably not. But at least he had tried. 

            Reno was restless and in denial. This couldn't be the end for him, he was too fucking important. The other two had basically accepted it. They were all starving and waiting for their bravado to boost, but neither a hot meal nor false hope was going to reach them from where they were. If it was over, he hoped he had at least been a legend. Not the type he had dreamed of as a child, of course. He would be badder than Rufus Shinra, his named would be feared for eternity. Pathetic. But it was what he had become. 

            "…Son of a bitch…" He hung in head in silence, staring at the ocean for a long time. It was the last thing he would probably see, but it wasn't as beautiful as Elena. He had never seen how attractive she was until the other night until he had scetched the curves of her face. He would sure like to have her. Everyone else knew it was coming, he had to admit he would have liked a piece of her. She had made him suffered enough, even if it wasn't directly her fault. He owed it to that sucker to fuck his daughter. And it would be his complete pleasure. Oh well, maybe in his next life.

            He squint his eyes for a moment; he thought he had seen the still waves rippled. He shut his eyes and opened them again, only to see the tiny crests pulling away to make room for something coming in from below. Reno hopped to his feet and wondered if he was hallucinating. But this was no fucking oasis. A huge metal sub burst from beneath the surface making its way to the harbor.

            "Holy Shit!" Reno jumped up with glee. He had never displayed so much emotion unexpectedly since he was a kid. 

            Reeve was the neck to stand up, he shook his head. "…Yokio?"

            Reno gave Reeve a nasty old look, "FUCK YOKIO!" He pointed to the side of the deep navy colored submarine, was etched, "Junon Trading Corp." As he grabbed Reeve by his coat and shook him hard.

            "…Maybe we underestimated her…" Rude came up from behind like a ghost in the fucking night. His deep voice put chills up both he and Reeve's spines. 

            Reno raised a brow, "I fucking hate when you do that."

            "Give her credit?" He smirked. 

            "…No, come out of no where and scare the shit out of me, man!" Reno laughed and smacked him on the back of the head. The three of them had never felt more alive in their lives. Bliss filled all of their cups as they ran to the far edge of the harbor, waiting for the door to open.

            Water flushed down from the sides of the submarine, as the waited for it to make a complete stop. It was crystallized by the hope that soared around the open space. The door slowly began to open, and our blond haired girl stood at the threshold. 

            She leaned on the frame with a grin, glancing at all three of their faces. She had never seen all three of them smile at once. Hell, she had never seen Rude smile in her life. 

            "…Hello ladies." She bit down on her bottom lip, her glance jumping to Reno immediately. He was sweaty and dirty, but his eyes were so piercing. She wanted him.

            "…Hi Elena." Reeve was the first one to speak. He was always ready to save himself. Selfish prick.

            Elena looked down at her manicured nails casually, "Your boy's dead." She buffed her nails up against her collar, as if there had been nothing to it. "I'll need some of your people to take care of the body and the scene."

            "…Yokio?" Reno spoke softly, glancing at her. She looked so poised and collected, all of the emotional outbursts he had seen her gone through in the last few days had left her. All he saw was a woman that knew what she was a doing, a woman with the m.o. of a Turk.

            Rude stepped forward, "How?" 

            "…Listened to your voicemail, found the room number in Reno's trash-can, swiped a key-card from a made and shot him myself after I got what I needed to know."

            They were nearly stunned. She had saved their lives all on her own. She wasn't as stupid as she looked. In fact, she was pretty damn smart. Elena beamed with the pride of accomplishment. She had done it, and if they didn't admit it – she would leave them there to rot in hell. 

            "…Maybe you're not as dumb as you look." Reno grinned as her, stepping up to her. He wanted to get inside and lie her down as soon as possible. He doubted it with the other two around though.

            "…And you say I'm not a Turk." She stared Rude dead in the eye. Rude looked down, he was a man who would admit his own fault. 

            "…Actions speak louder then words." Reeve smiled, admiring her confidence. She looked pretty fine too. 

            "…I was wrong."  He looked up and nodded towards her. 

            Elena smiled in victory. She was a Turk after all. She moved out of their way, allowing them to seek refugee with her, one of their own. 


	20. GoodBye and Hello

(Disclaimer: It's fanfiction people. If I owned Squaresoft it would just be fiction.)

(Yes, this chapter does contain a sex scene. Be alarmed.)

            It was a brisk day by the outskirts of Midgar. The wind violently blew through Elena's hair as she finally bid farewell to Tseng. Reno's men were to send his body to Wutai, but half way on the journey to the forgotten continent he had changed his mind. All for one simple reason: Tseng hated Wutai and Wutai wanted nothing to do with Tseng. 

            The other Turks never did understand it. He would not even step foot in the place when they all vacationed there five years ago. He refused by saying that he had work to do and had no time for rest and relaxation. He was so full of shit. Wutai had reminded him of his old life and the old Tseng. A young naive and kind boy sent to Midgar to make a living, but ended up being swept up by the Shinra in a whirlwind courtship. 

            Tseng's "ashes," those of a fallen soldier with no family, had been sent to the shameful town five years ago. Not one person had attended his funeral, no one was there to pray for his soul. It was funny, it was the same time he had become addicted to the Mako. Perhaps religion wasn't something of old, maybe it still had some effect on destiny. His own mother had disowned him when she found out that her son had taken up arms with the enemy. He had dishonored their family and he no longer existed. Of course, there were rumors that the woman shed tears for her fallen boy. The ashes were scattered into the white river that ran through Wutai by Godo. It was his responsibility to say goodbye to him, even if he had turned his back on them. Every human being diserved the proper burial. 

         Yuffie, his daughter, had suggested they go in the trash, but he knew that any man born in Wutai had deserved at least that much respect. Tseng had loved that river as a boy, Godo had remembered him. There was much controversy about it, but he did not care. He didn't want to end up on Da-Chao's bad side for not doing his bidding. So he closed his eyes and released the false remains.

Reno had acted brash when he saw Tseng's lifeless body, but beneath the waves he had time to think. Tseng's boyhood innocence had been buried that day, five years ago. The real Tseng should be scattered over Midgar, where the man they all knew had truly been born. 

Nearly everyone involved in the recent saga had been present that day. Rude and Scarlet had began to reconcile. He squeezed her hand, as he had their boyhood beside him. When she had discovered that she had nearly lost Rude, she fell into a panic. Not only because he was her only means of income, but because he was the father of her child and she in someway did love him. She loved the way he stood quiet when she had one of her many tantrums or the way he tried to do simple things to make her smile. She didn't hate him. She couldn't imagine living without him. 

Rude looked at her and nodded. They were going to try and compromise, if not for a Brick, for themselves. The two of them had been married and had been able to stand each other for five long years. Both of them knew that if they didn't have some form of chemistry, Brick or no Brick, the marriage would have plummeted. Finally, when they were reunited in Junon the two mustered up the courage to say the words, "I missed you." Without any other reason, but to be thankful for each other.  And maybe one day another three words would seal the deal. 

The incinerated remains of their friend were in an opal canister. Elena clung unto it, her hair whipped against her face and the golden tendrils stuck to her lip-gloss. Clad in a long black trench coat, she said her piece. 

"…A man that will be remembered for his poise and confidence. Goodbye Tseng." She reached into the canister and grabbed a hand full of ember ashes. She winded up her hand and threw it against the wind, looking to the fallen city. She wasn't sure what was more heartbreaking.  

Elena said nothing about loving him. It was her own private affair. Her infatuation and passion for him were laid to rest with his soul. He would be remembered as the first man that truly believed in her, and she thanked the gods for that faith. His later admiration for her intelligence allowed her to become a Turk once and for all. He was an extraordinary colleague, one that she had once loved. 

A silent tear trickled down her face, it was all she had left to give him. Elena had shed so many the past week over Tseng, her eyes had run dry. The fiery blond turned to Reno, who was standing beside her. She could smell the scent of his cologne and it filled her senses with wanting. She handed him the vase in one hand and with the other she wiped her tear away. 

Reno winked at her, he smelt the rose water that she had bathe in earlier that day. He shook his head. In an attempt to surpres his craving and not undress her with his eyes, he turned them to the ruins that were once known as the great city.

"What can I say, the guy had guts." He wasn't sad. The man he had admired had lost himself years ago, he was somewhere in the lifestream now giving out commands. Reno had wanted to say that he had had a good head on his shoulders, but that would have been too awkward. His strongest asset was what had failed him in the end.  But before he had become completely drug induced, he had the most fine mind Reno had ever seen. 

The bright eyed red head lifted his chin quickly thrust his hand into the sky, letting go.. He watched as Tseng's remains danced away towards to city. He grinned for a moment and whispered, "…It's not the end."

Reeve took the Shinra born dust after Reno, but he could not get his eyes off of the city. Advancing Midgar had been his dream since boyhood. He had helped Shinra make it glorious and industrial. But now look at it, it was a sad solemn graveyard for those who had the audacity to steal from the earth. Reeve had been one of them. It wasn't his idea to build those Mako reactors, but he didn't say anything to the contrary. He didn't understand the toll it would take and the inevitable losses they would encounter along the way. Yet as much as he wanted to, he couldn't blame himself.

It just irked him to see everything he had built fall to pieces. But he would build something great again, he promised himself. With the money he had saved from Yokio's schemes Reeve would make something marvelous, he smiled to himself as the wheels in his mind began to turn. 

"…A great man. He will be missed." Reeve bowed his head and reached into the container. It was cold inside, he could feel the glass walls of it against the back of his hand. There were only two handfuls left, he scooped up the second to last one. The black powder brushed against his skin. If he were Tseng, he hoped someone would have the sense to give his remains the same fate. Wutai was not Tseng's true home, he was Midgarian at heart. He slowly held out his hand and let the wind carry the cinder off of his palm. 

Reeve then turned from the city and walked over to Rude who was back further with his family. He gently handed him the last of their old friend. Rude was quiet, as always, and took it. 

He turned to his wife for a moment, who stood still. She just squeezed his hand, he almost wanted to smile. He could feel the warmth of her body flowing into his. She had been afraid of losing him, that was why she was such a nag. Perhaps she was insecure, or they were made for each other. Who knows, they had the rest of their lives to find out. (If they could stand each other for that long.)

"…Until we meet again."

Rude muttered, as he let the last of the vestiges take flight. He watched them wither away. His son looked up bewildered and clung to his leg. Rude handed the vase to Reno who was approaching. Reno hurled back his arm and sent it soaring towards Midgar. The white glass smashed over the black grounds, scattering Tseng's sins and making them one with the breeze. 

"…Daddy…?"  Little Brick whispered as he tugged on Rude's pants.

Rude nodded to him.

"…What are we doing here?"

Scarlett turned and smiled solely at her son. "Saying goodbye to a friend, baby. A dear friend."

            Back at Kalm, everyone was ready to part.

            Rude and his family had loaded up their car and said their good-byes. They planed to stay in the little town of Gongaga for at least a little while longer. Rude had to go and find work, he was considering opening a weapons shop there. There had been a quiet adolescent with jet black hair, who used to sell weapons in the town, but he had left. He was a young man, seeking adventure. It would be quite an opportunity, or maybe they would leave that town behind them and find work elsewhere. They could even start over. 

            Reeve was the second to go. He always hated being in Kalm. It was so plain and boring, and he couldn't stand places like that. He needed excitement and competition to thrive, he was heading back to Junon. He planned on opening an architecture firm, get back into his true business. He would probably have to change his name and shave off his stupid goatee, but that wouldn't be a problem. Out of all of Avalanche, he was the least well known. His toy had staked his claim to fame. Inspired by Midgar, he considered building his own city. He didn't have the man power yet, but according to Reeve, there wasn't anything that money couldn't buy.

            Reno had headed down to the bar before he left to get something to eat. Such a thin man, he ate like an animal. After saying goodbye to the other two men, he stuffed his face for a while and downed a few beers. He didn't want to go back to Costa De La Sol. There were too many bad memories. He was going to sell his house when he got back there. He could not bear to live there. He would be haunted by the image of a Mako-made Tseng.

            He dragged his feel along to the cobblestone floor as he made his way back to the inn. The wind was still whisking around the area, and smacking him right in the face. He tried not to think of Tseng anymore that day, because he knew that he would drive himself insane. Besides, he was happy in a better place. Tseng was giving back to the planet. Reno bet he would end up meeting damn Aeris wherever he ended up. Somewhere, his old boss was complete.

            Everyone had been pretty stunned when Elena showed up in the reactor. Reno couldn't believe what she had done. He was in such doubt, he had thought she had been a mirage. All that thinking about her could have fabricated such a fantasy. But he had been wrong about her and so was Rude. She had saved them all, after they had treated her like a complete outcast. He hated to admit it, but he was damn grateful.

            The other two had been driving him crazy about wanting her. Seeing her there completely confident and cool, he wanted to strip off of his clothes and have her take him. She looked so sly and hot, he just wanted her at least once. Who knows, maybe there really was something there. It didn't matter, she had probably been done packing her things and left. But he struck up the pace and made his way faster to the Inn, just in case.

            The Inn at Kalm provided just one big room with several single beds. Everyone had gotten one the night before. She was giving him the eye before they shut the lights, at least he thought so. But Reno was so egocentric he believed every woman wanted him. Elena may have saved him, but she hadn't been the nicest person to him after being reunited. In fact, she kept distant. But it was only because she wanted him so bad. 

            "…Sir, will you be checking out this evening?"  The woman that stood behind the desk inquired as Reno was going up the stairs to the room.

            "…I think I'm gonna crash another night." Reno stopped and talked down to her.

            "That's perfectly fine." She smiled, another few gil in her pocket.

            Reno shrugged and walked up the stairs with a yawn, craving another beer. He had packed in three with a good meal, so he didn't feel a thing. He reached the top of the stairs and entered to room, to see that he wasn't alone. There she was, his current object of lust: Elena. She hung over the bed, not noticing him. She was packing her things in her bag so neat and perfect. She seemed anal about that sort of shit. He walked right over to her.

            "What are you still doing here?"

            The halo-haired "angel" had pretended not to notice him but in the corner of her eye; she had caught his shadow. She was waiting for him, folding the same clothes for hours. It wasn't likely, they all had only stayed over night. She did like to keep things neat though, made her feel better about herself. 

            Elena turned around to see that she was face to face with Reno. His eyes were like knives cutting into her soul, her heart leaped out of her chest as she smelt him as he hung over her. He was a mix of cologne and grease from that bar. His body was painted in black from his shirt down to his dress shoes, his hair had been a spiky mess. It made him look so nonchalant but he was really burning up inside. 

            "…Packing." The corner of her mouth turned up into a tiny grin. 

            Reno couldn't take it anymore. She looked so perfect there, wearing a black button down shirt from earlier that day, he peered down at her beckoning breasts, almost staring. There was no push-bra there, Reno could tell. Besides, he hadn't had sex in days. He had been trapped under the ground. He was like a lion in heat dying to pounce the nearest lioness.  

            "What the hell are you staring at?" Obviously, had done that on purpose. She had unbuttoned just enough buttons to make sure her cleavage was showing slightly. Reno was practically drooling. Men were so predictable. 

            Reno took his hands and wrapped them around her waste, drawing him towards her with force. He could smell the rose oil she had dabbed over her collar bone. He was dying to lick it off. 

            "You." With that Reno planted a hard kiss on her pink lips, taking the wind out of her. Elena reacted quickly, slipping her tongue into his hot mouth. It was a long awaited kiss filled with the traffic of emotions they had felt that week. Their tongues danced in harmony, as the fire and ice claimed them both.  It scared the shit out of them. They didn't stop. Each wanted more. 

            Elena didn't stop herself from jumping on top of him and wrapping her legs around his waste in the heat of the moment. Experienced at taking charge of a man, she leaned over and ripped open his shirt, with a soft hiss. Her body was scorching with anticipation. She wanted to lick the salt off of his skin. The impact of her body thrusting itself on top of his caused Reno to stumble back unto a bed on the other side of the room. 

            "I know you've been waiting for this…" Her eyes flashed with the passion and desire as she climbed off of him, unzipping his pants. She slid them off of his long legs. Reno let out a yawn to tease her. 

            Neither of them had any second thoughts about it. Reno had wanted Elena for the past few days and Elena had wanted him since who knows when. They were like two crazed beasts ready to pounce on one another and roll upon the grass. The heat in the room could have set the entire town in flames.

            "…Maybe."  He watched her tear off his clothes like a wild woman. She didn't stop until all of his olive skin was exposed, a pile of his funeral clothes was next to the anonymous bed. He loved the way the soft comforter felt against his bare back. 

            Elena just grinned, and tossed her pants aside. Slowly, she revealed her ivory colored legs that were toned perfectly. They were perfect with the stiletto's she had on, too bad she had taken them off next. Reno loved screwing girls with high-heals on, it was a fun time.

            "…That's more like it." Reno was more interested in Elena naked than himself. His eyes widened as she removed a lace thong, that had rested on her soft curves. She tossed it right at him, but he caught it. He shook his head at threw it aside. He was still waiting to touch her breasts.

            She made her way towards him and slid herself on his lap. Reno reached up and unfastened her bra, sliding the straps slowly off of her shoulders. The black against her creamy skin make his mind sizzle. He sat up a bid, straddling her in his lap. He grabbed her by the waste and made love to her neck with the rogue of his tongue. She let out a soft sigh, the burn rushing up her spine as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

            Reno slid his tongue down her collar bone and then into the crevice of her breasts. His nose rested their as his lips were high off of the way she tasted. Her skin was so smooth and soft, and her womanly pillows had been real. Most of the time ones this big on a skinny girl were fake, but not hers. He could tell by how they sat that night he had stitched her hand. He had been waiting for take her for a while now, he just couldn't admit it. Now it was finally happening, he was hard just believing it. The blood began to rush right down to his staff. 

Elena could fell it against her bare leg. She gently released herself from his grasp and threw him down, sliding herself right into him. She was going to show this boy what she was made of. Reno had no qualms about letting her ride for the first road but he wasn't ready for the ride of his life. She rocked her body so hard that Reno wanted to scream for mercy. Rude wasn't kidding.

He opened his mouth laying back, his back nearly arched from the electricity running through his veins, as she took control of him. His arms reached for her back, but she was taking him over. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his toes were curling up, he was ready to explode. She rolled her hips and then thrust them forward and backward, faster and faster. 

"…Ohh…" She wouldn't have been surprised if Reno had foamed at the mouth. He was seeing stars from the rush he was giving him. His nails dug into her back, while she threw her hands into the air with a gentle sigh.

"…F-Fuck Elena…" He stammered, keeping up with her. His rubbed his bottom against the comforter, sliding his hands down to the small of her back hanging on for dear life. She was no amateur. She loved every minute of it. She had Reno at her mercy. If she pulled away he would be subjected to death by blue balls.

The sweat was dripping off of Elena right onto his chest. She looked down at him for a moment with a sleek grin. She knew she was winning, everything was a competition with her. He could hardly speak, she could feel him swell harder and harder inside of her. And when they were both ready, they released. 

            Reno let out a girlish cry and he came inside of her. Elena just moaned with delight. It was obvious he hardly ever was on the bottom. He was a take charge kind of guy. He had met his match with Elena and he finally knew it.

Both of them let out a hard breathe, as Elena rolled off of him and laid beside him.

"…Holy shit…" Reno turned and looked at the beautiful woman, her body was like a beautiful work of art. He wanted to paint her. His heart was leaping out of his chest, just wanting to touch her again. Her skin wet with beads of sweat, her lips dry from moaning. He wanted her again, it was strange. He didn't get his turn yet. HE was going to make her scream. 

Elena let out a soft laugh. Reno rolled over on top of her, taking hold of her legs and spreading them up and above her with his arms. 

"Ready to go again?" Reno had to upstage her somehow. She would be screaming his name all night long if he had it his way. He would show her what he was made of. And She was savage enough to take him on.

            The sun broke through the clouds the next morning as Reno cracked his eyes opened. His body felt fresh and renewed thanks to Elena. The girl had surely given him a work-out. He laid back with a smile, remembering how good she had tasted. She had been just as wild as him and he was thankful for it. He had never met a woman so enthused by pleasure, besides a few hookers, until now. 

            The eneregy he had pumped into her that night dug up memories of the effort he had put into his "finest masterpiece". He wasn't sure how fine it was now, he was only a kid. He would be finding out soon enough, no more drug deals for him. He was out of Costa De La Sol and heading god knows where to pursue a new kind of career. It would be a career that he truly loved, perhaps something with art or with crime. Reno was banking on art. He had enough money to live comfortable for the rest of his life, there was no rush. He would sick back, relax, and draw his heart out.

            Reno's father had adored his masterpiece. It was a fine drawing of the home he wanted to own as an adult. The house looked nothing like his current one. It was more like Elena's home, he had even drawn a backyard and furniture inside of it. It was better than Elena's house. 

            The former Turk had put to bed the hatred he had for Elena a few days ago. Everyone else had been right, she had nothing to do with what her father had done. Maybe she hadn't even been born. Even so, he would not forget the rejection his father had felt after doing something good. This wasn't to say that he would never been completely goodhearted, it just proved that he should watch his back. No one could ever be trusted. 

            Reno hadn't released it before, but that girl was something. His hair falling into his eyes, he turned his head and reached over to feel her naked body besides him. He reached for her creamy and luscious skin, he wanted to smell her sweet scented hair, but she had already gone.

            Reno just rolled his over and put his head on the pillow laughing, "Bitch…"

            Maybe she was like him after all. She just got up and let him for dead, making him feel like a one night stand. But he knew that he was more than that to her. He had to be. The chemistry they had the night before was phenomenal. He had never felt anything like it. Their paths would cross again, he would make sure of it…

            Miles away from Kalm, Elena embraced the open road with complete and utter satisfaction. She drove quickly and against the wind, but she didn't care. She felt free. Elena had fulfilled her purpose -- she had become a Turk. They all had admitted it the minute she showed up and saved them all.

            It seemed they were all on their way, Rude and Scarlett might actually work things out. Reno and Reeve were rich and were probably set for life. And Elena, well, who knew. Her liberated spirit was ready to take on anything. Everything she ever desired came her way, and she grasped it with both of her hands. She had earned her Turkdom, gotten the respect she desired, and sizzled with Reno between the sheets all in one week.  

            She winked at herself in the rear view mirror, she knew that she was gorgeous. Elena was a blond, porcelain doll with brass balls in her panties. Taking the last pull of her cigarette, she tossed it out the window, and it came crashing unto the ground. Then, she let out a laugh as she left it all behind her. 

            "…I always get what I want."  She snickered with delight. 

It was true. Elena had gotten everything she wanted. All it took was a little intervention.      

(A/N: Ohh Dear! It is over! This was the final chapter of Intervention! Who knows what is next from me. Me and Eve may do something I hope. Perhaps some poetry, short stories, combo fics! Once again, this story is dedicated to the Dear Stephen Postiglione, he is horribly missed.

I tried to be so original in the this story. But I didn't want to seem too far-fetch. I like to keep it real when I write, in case you people couldn't tell. "Fuck Fuck Fuck…Oh and then Reno said, "Fuck you"…LoL. I have a lot of a people saying that they want a Reflections of Reno sequel, but I've got to tell you guys. It would cheapen the story. Besides, I Only have stupid ideas for it. Like they have a son and he gets kidnapped and blablablbla boring cliches, this could even have a sequel. I probably won't write one. Sequels ruin such beautiful stories…although the second American Pie was funnier lol [to me, anyway.]

Email me if you guys don't think I did enough closure. I didn't want to bore. I like to get emails, reviews are a fun time too!

I will see you guys soon! I have had a long summer. Have fun of what's left! Thanks so much for reading! 3 3 Much love and best wishes!)


End file.
